The Origins of Love
by starlettels
Summary: Caroline and Kate, from the very beginning. Sally Wainwright is responsible for creating the characters, I'm just filling in the gaps. From Chapter 15 on, it's morphing a bit into what I would have liked to see happen for C&K.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came to the LTiH FF scene pretty late (mid season 3). There are a number of great stories about the beginning of C&amp;K and I was inspired to create my own. Not sure how many chapters, but I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**

Kate McKenzie cursed under her breath at the GPS mounted on her dash. She had just exited the freeway, upon its direction, and the contraption had abruptly decided it was now confused, the words "acquiring satellite" appearing on its screen; the steady rain against the windscreen only causing further irritation to her already heightened nerves. She slowed down as she approached the light ahead, hoping the device would again regain its senses.

_Of bloody course it would have to rain on the day of the biggest interview of my career. You know, I could really use your cooperation, universe!_

The staccato Standard British dialect rang from the GPS just as she stopped at the light, directing her to turn left in 10 meters. She sighed with relief then turned left and continued on her journey, the GPS informing that she would arrive to her destination in 16 minutes.

Kate pulled in to the entrance at Sulgrave Heath and gasped at the imposing building before her. _"Blimey"_ she mumbled to herself as she pulled into a parking space in front of the wide double doors, right behind a black Jeep Cherokee.

She had heard Sulgrave was a very posh school, but also the best school in the district and had been very keen to apply. Her strong desire for teaching and sculpting young minds, as well as her strong desire to make a new start in a new city, had her hoping very fervently that she would get the position.

She turned off the car and sat for a moment, collecting her thoughts and preparing her professional demeanor. After collecting her purse, briefcase and umbrella from the passenger seat, she decided to get out and go inside. She was 20 minutes early, but decided she would make a quick trip to the loo before waiting patiently for her interview.

Kate walked into the school and made her way up the wide staircase in front of her, following the directions she had been given when the interview was scheduled. She marveled at the beautiful architecture and fine wood trim in the building as she made her way to the head teacher's office. As she reached the door, she paused for a moment to smooth her hair and shirt, as well as her nerves, before stepping inside.

She walked into the office to find a woman bent over a drawer in the file cabinet across the room. She wore a tight tan pencil skirt and a sleeveless pale blue chiffon blouse, tucked neatly into the waist of the skirt. The blouse showed off her pale freckled arms and the skirt showed off her shapely figure. She also wore tan heels, quite tall, as Kate made mental note. Her hair was bright blonde and just above her shoulders.

Kate stood silent for a moment, watching the blonde woman before her. She felt the familiar lump rise in her throat at the sight and quickly cleared her throat to will it away. The blonde woman turned sharply, startled by the noise, dropping the file she held in her hand.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Kate exclaims, rushing to pick up the file from the floor. Her eyes unconsciously move up the length of the woman's legs as she ascends, the tiniest flutter making an ever so faint presence in her stomach. She diverts her gaze as she reaches the woman's waist, rising quickly to extend the folder between them. It is then that she sees the two azure blue eyes staring back at her.

_My god, her eyes are magnificent._

"It's quite alright; I guess I didn't hear you come in. You must be…Katherine McKenzie? Is that correct?" The woman replies in a cordial, but professional tone.

"Umm, yes, yes I am. Are you Beverly?" Kate questions as she remembers to put a smile on her face.

"Oh no, Beverly has stepped out for lunch. She should be back in 5 minutes though. I'm Dr. Caroline Elliot." The blonde extends her hand to Kate, shaking it firmly once it's given.

"Oh, I was expecting…" she trails off as she realizes the comment is not the most professional in nature.

"You were expecting?" Caroline questions with slight consternation in her tone.

_Smooth McKenzie, you've already managed to put your foot in it._

"Well, umm, I was expecting someone a bit older. Your CV was rather extensive, so I assumed…" Kate stammers, trying desperately to save face in front of her potential boss, hoping that she didn't offend her. The remark would normally have made Caroline quite irritated, but the obvious look of embarrassment on Kate's face made her soften her reply.

"Oh, yes. Well, I didn't have much of a social life." Caroline replies with a smirk. She turns and places the file back into the cabinet before shutting it and returning her attention to Kate.

"I know I'm a bit early, but I wasn't sure how traffic would be with the weather. I didn't want to be late, but I didn't intend to be quite so early either." Kate says, in an effort to change the subject as well as acknowledge proper interview etiquette.

"It's no problem. I like punctuality, so I would have done the same." Caroline replies with a smile.

The two women turn as they hear the office door open. Beverly steps inside and looks to Caroline with an apologetic smile. She crosses to her desk, placing her purse in a drawer then steps around to address Kate.

"Oh, you must be Katherine McKenzie. I'm Beverly, we spoke over the phone. It's nice to meet you." She extends a hand to Kate with a smile. Kate takes the hand and smiles warmly in return.

"It's very nice to meet you Beverly." Kate releases her hand and adjusts the purse on her shoulder, switching her briefcase into the other hand.

"Oh, here, you must want to put those down. I can also show you to the toilet if you like, since we have a few minutes before the rest return from lunch." Beverly gestures to a seat opposite her desk, along the wall.

"Thank you and yes, I would be grateful for a trip to the toilet."

"Beverly, I will leave you to take it from here. I just want to finish up a few things before the others return. We'll see you shortly, Miss McKenzie." Caroline nods to Beverly, then smiles to Kate before exiting to her office.

Beverly ushers Kate out of the office and they head down the hall to the loo. It's the first week of summer holiday so the halls are empty; their footsteps echoing loudly down the vast corridor.

"So Miss McKenzie, I see you've already met our head teacher." Beverly says with a small smile.

There's something about Kate that Beverly instantly likes. She has a warm and friendly demeanor but Beverly had also reviewed Kate's CV before passing it along to Caroline, and was rather impressed by the teacher's accomplishments. She knew that on paper Kate was very qualified for the position, and now after only a few short minutes with her, she was already hoping she would get the job.

"Oh, please call me Kate, and yes…she is much younger than I expected." Kate confides, feeling the same connection with Beverly.

"Yes, well, don't let that fool you, Kate. She's a tough woman and excellent at her job." Beverly says with a laugh, but a serious look in her eye. She's very loyal to her boss and is quick to defend her abilities.

Beverly had been at Sulgrave for nearly 15 years now and had worked with two other head teachers before Caroline, but Caroline was by far her favorite. She was tough, but fair and had made exceptional strides in transforming the school into the top academy that it now was. Beverly admired Caroline, as a teacher and an extraordinary leader. They'd spent 4 years working side by side now and although Caroline Elliot is tough, Beverly can sense there's a soft side underneath. She was part of Caroline's inner circle now, though it had never been officially stated.

"Right, this is the toilet. I can wait outside, if you like, to bring you back, or you can return to the office if you think you can manage it alone."

"Oh, I can manage. I don't want to take up anymore of your time."

"It's not a problem, but I will leave you to it. Just come back to the office and I'll bring you into the interview when they are ready." Beverly smiles then turns to head back down the hall.

oOo

"Alright, we are ready for you Miss McKenzie." Beverly gestures for Kate to approach as she stands in the door to Caroline's inner office. Kate rises with a smile and straightens her trousers and jacket before following Beverly into the room.

She is greeted by a number of smiling faces seated at a large conference table in the corner. She approaches the table and takes the empty seat that is directly across from Caroline, who now wears a smart business jacket that matches her skirt.

"Hello Miss McKenzie. We'd like to thank you for coming today. I'm Dr. Elliot, the head teacher here at Sulgrave and this is the rest of the board of governors. I'll be conducting the majority of this interview, but our final decision will be made jointly. We'd like to review your CV and go over any additional qualifications and then you can ask any questions you have for us in the end. Is that satisfactory to you?" Kate smiles and nods in return. She can't help but think to herself how Beverly was right; this Dr. Elliot is one tough cookie.

"Right, let's begin. Your work history is rather impressive, Miss McKenzie. I see you have taught languages for nearly 12 years now. I see you have also taught music. What languages have you taught and how extensive is your experience with music?"

"I have taught French and Latin, but I have certificates and education to teach Spanish and German as well. I am also fluent in Yoruba, but do not have qualifications to teach it. I taught music at the beginning of my teaching career, and have managed a school choir as an elective, since linguistics became my main focus. My degree is in language, but I took a minor in classical music. I play the piano and can teach basic voice lessons."

"That's quite an extensive list, Miss McKenzie. You have a very remarkable skill set for someone so young." Caroline smiles warmly and Kate is certain she can see a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Thank you, Dr. Elliot."

"So tell me then, what inspired you to be a teacher and what makes you interested in Sulgrave Heath."

"Well, my mother is a professor so teaching has always been in my family. My father wasn't a teacher, by profession, but he did teach me piano and my first introductions to music at a young age. I guess I have always been drawn to knowledge and had an eagerness to learn because of the wonderful teaching abilities of my parents and some truly brilliant teachers in my youth. I love helping to expand the minds of our youth and to help open their eyes to new and exciting things. It is my mission to inspire them, and peak their interest enough to want to learn, and to always encourage them to continue learning, long after they have finished school. I try to nurture, yet push, all of my students to expand their abilities and do something out of their comfort zone. I think that is when the best learning and teaching happens. I have heard that Sulgrave is an exceptional place to do just that. The curriculum here is stimulating yet challenging and I have heard wonderful things about the environment of learning that is fostered here. I would very much like to be a part of that and think that I could contribute to it in my own teaching methods."

Caroline watches Kate intently as she speaks, making periodic notes in her notebook. The rest of the board makes notes as well, and a number of them nod their heads in agreement, smiling as Kate speaks.

Kate's CV had already impressed Caroline greatly, but her reply to the last question had pretty much sealed the deal for her. She wanted Kate McKenzie as her new languages teacher, and she'd fight the board tooth and nail to get her if they didn't agree. It was clear Kate had a passion for teaching, just as she did, and she sensed she could make a big impact on the students. She was young, lively and passionate and seemed very approachable, all excellent qualities for a successful teacher, in Caroline's mind.

A few of the directors asked a number of questions, mostly regarding her experience and technical aspects of the job. Kate answered each question thoroughly, genuinely and with great poise and diction. Kate asked a few questions in return, which Caroline answered with the same poise and thoroughness. The interview came to a conclusion and they all rose to bid Kate farewell.

"Again, thank you Miss McKenzie for coming. You are the last interview and we expect to come to a decision by Monday. We want to allow ample time for the person we select to prepare for the autumn term. We will contact the chosen applicant by phone, and should you not be extended an offer, the communication will be done by email. Thank you again and have a wonderful afternoon." Caroline extends her hand and shakes Kate's firmly with a smile.

Kate makes her way down the row of governors, shaking each member's hand, making eye contact with a smile in return. Beverly ushers her into the outer office after to collect her things before leaving. Kate gathers are belongings and Beverly walks her downstairs and to the large double doors.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Miss McKenzie, and I dare say, I think you may be getting a phone call on Monday." Beverly says with a wink and smile.

"Oh, you really think so? I think I'd love it here." Kate smiles giddily in return.

"Well not to be too presumptive, but I know Dr. Elliot, and she was _very_ impressed."

"I hope you are right. It was a pleasure to meet you too Beverly and I hope I will see you again soon." Kate shakes her hand one last time and steps out the doors to her car. The rain has stopped and the sun is even beginning to peak out from the clouds.

_God, I do hope she's right! I think this is exactly where I want to be. _

oOo

Kate spent all of Monday morning checking her mobile. She had been attempting to clean the house in an effort to distract herself, but it was of little use. She had checked the mobile at least 15 times already and it had only just struck noon.

She decided she would make herself a sandwich for lunch and take it into the garden to get some fresh air. As she reached into the fridge to grab the jar of sandwich spread, her mobile rang, making her jump and drop the jar on the floor. It shattered at her feet and the spread splattered across the cabinets and fridge door.

"Shit," she exclaimed as she jumped over it and rushed to pick up the call. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"Hello."

"Hello, Miss KcKenzie?" The female voice replied on the other line.

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, this is Dr. Caroline Elliot, from Sulgrave Heath. How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm lovely, and you?" The butterflies in her stomach were going wild. _ They did say a phone call would be given to the person they wanted to hire, right?_

"I'm doing well, thank you. Listen, the board and I have come to a decision and we would like to offer you the languages position, if you would be willing to accept. We can give you 24 hours to think it over and get back to us."

"I accept," came Kate's reply, right on the heels of Caroline's declaration.

"Well…that's that then, isn't it." Caroline replied, the smile on her face obvious in her tone.

"Thank you so much Dr. Elliot, and am very much looking forward to it."

"And we are looking forward to having you. Can you be here August 25th to go over the paperwork with me and to get your teaching schedule and such? That's a week before teachers are required to return, to prepare for the term. Term starts September 10th. That would give you the full summer to get yourself sorted and moved to Harrogate. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect. I look forward to it and working with you Dr. Elliot. Thank you again for the opportunity."

"No need to thank me, Miss McKenzie, you are more than qualified. See you in 6 weeks then. Bye bye."

"Yes. Bye." Kate hung up the phone and could hardly contain her excitement. She let out a large squeal and did a dance around the kitchen.

New job, new town, new life…and what an excellent school and very capable new boss to work for!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know we all hate John, but this is pre-Judith, so I've included him in this chapter, but I think you'll be ok with the result...**

Kate picked up her mobile again and quickly dialed her mum. She had told her about the interview and that they had said there would be a decision by Monday and her mother was just as eager for the answer as she was. Ginika picked up on the second ring.

"Kit-Kat! So, have you heard back yet?" Ginika inquired, the anticipation not quite hidden from her voice. She knew how important this interview had been for her daughter and how much Kate needed the new start. Although Kate's divorce with Richard had gone relatively smooth, her following relationship with Janet had been a disaster, leaving her beautiful, kind daughter in quite a mess.

_When Kate had told her that she was gay, Ginika had been slightly caught off guard. She had sensed that something was different in Kate, but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it. As Kate revealed her feelings though, Ginika could see the weight as it fell from her daughter's shoulders and knew instantly that Kate was finally, fully at peace. There was never a doubt in her mind that she would fully support her daughter and a new relationship with a woman. _

_Janet had been awful though, and Ginika knew it. She never said it, as she never wanted Kate to feel as if she was disapproving solely on the grounds of it being another woman, so she sat quietly, her heart aching for her daughter, because she knew heartbreak was inevitable. _

_After Janet broke it off, Ginika flew to Kate's side, picking up the broken pieces she had left behind, cursing the wretched woman the whole time. She was grateful it was over though and that Kate was finally starting to return to her happy self again._

"Mum….I got it!" Kate could barely contain her excitement as she squealed her reply into the phone.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so happy for you! I knew you could do it! So, when do you have to be there and should I come to help you find a place?"

"Well, autumn term starts September 10th, but Dr. Elliot wants me there August 25th to go over the paperwork and get my teaching schedule. Teachers are due back the week after that. I was thinking I would start looking now, and hopefully be able to move down within the next month. I want to be settled and familiar with the area before term. Oh mum, would you come, I mean, could you? I would really love to have you here to help me."

"Of course Kit-Kat. I actually have a break in lectures starting next week and was going to use the time to get some research done, but it can wait. I could fly out next Tuesday and stay a week. Would that work?"

"That's perfect mum. I can't wait to see you!"

"Oh, I can't wait to see you either darling. Well, I have to go, I'm afraid. I've got a lecture in 15 minutes and I really need a bathroom break first." The two women laugh together at the comment.

"Alright mum, I love you and see you soon."

"I love you too. Bye!"

oOo

Kate and Ginika stood in the kitchen of a quaint little cottage surveying the room. Ginika's eyes fell on her daughter and she knew straightaway what she was thinking. A small smile crossed her lips as she watched her daughter taking in the room and then finally turning her gaze to her mother.

"Mum, I think this is it. I love it and it just feels…right." Kate mused, smiling shyly as she spoke, running her hands across the surface of the counter. This would be her first home to purchase alone and while she was excited, she was also nervous about the big step.

"Yes, I knew you would like it. I think it's perfect sweetheart." Ginika smiles and takes her daughter's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well Miss McKenzie, I have all the paperwork in my car, if you think you are ready to make an offer. This is an adorable little place and I think you will quite enjoy this area. There have been no offers yet and the owner is in a bit of a push to sell, but I do have two couples scheduled to view later this week." The friendly estate agent offers, sensing Kate's certainty. Kate looks at Ginika with a nervous smile, biting her bottom lip. Ginika smiles in return and nods her head, showing her approval.

"Yes, I think I would. How soon would a decision be made? I'm eager to move as soon as possible as I have taken a teaching position that begins at the end of August. I want to be here early to get familiar with the area."

"Well, as I said, the owner is eager to sell, so I think you could possibly have a decision within a few days. I'll just retrieve the paperwork and give the owner a call to let them know an offer is coming in." The agent excuses herself from the room, leaving Ginika and Kate to talk.

"Mum, I can't believe I'm doing this." Kate confides, shaking her head in disbelief, but the smile never leaving her face.

"Kit-Kat, I am so happy things are looking up for you." Ginika pulls her daughter into a warm embrace and kisses her cheek before pulling away.

The estate agent returns and they fill out the necessary paperwork. She informs Kate that she contacted the owners and they are eagerly awaiting the files. She winks before adding that she put in a good word for Kate and hopes they take the bait. Kate and Ginika smile and thank her for her generosity before leaving.

"Oh mum, I hope it works out. This place would be perfect." Kate ponders as they settle back into the car.

"I hope it does too. I'll say a prayer." Ginika smiles and squeezes Kate's hand as they drive off.

oOo

It is Ginika's last day visiting her daughter and the women decided they would spend the day shopping. They had stopped for a break to have lunch in a small café. As they are talking Kate's mobile rings and she pulls it out, immediately recognizing the number.

"Oh mum, it's the estate agent." Kate says in a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

"Well, answer it!" Ginika urges, having a gut feeling that it will be good news.

"Hello," Kate says timidly in the phone.

"Hi Miss McKenzie, this is Denise. I have just spoken with the owner and they have decided to accept your offer. You can come to my office tomorrow to finalize the paperwork and collect the keys, if you're available. The cottage is ready, so you can move as soon as you like. Congratulations to you!"

"Oh, thank you so much Denise. I will see you tomorrow afternoon then. Bye!" Kate hangs up the phone and looks at her mother, a huge grin spreading across her lips.

"They accepted my offer; I can pick up the keys tomorrow!" Kate reveals, biting her bottom lip and raising her eyebrows in excitement.

"Oh, Kit-Kat that is excellent news!" Ginika jumps up and moves around the table to hug her daughter.

"Mum, I just bought my own house." Kate says in disbelief as the reality sets in, causing tears to well up in her eyes.

"I know sweetheart, and you deserve it. Come on, let's celebrate with some dessert, my treat!"

oOo

Kate spent the next two weeks moving and settling in to her new home. The cottage was just as perfect as she had thought and everything just seemed to fall into place and fit quite naturally.

She drove around Harrogate almost daily, getting familiar with the town and the location of everything. She also drove to Sulgrave a number of times, telling herself it was to familiarize herself with the route and time it took, when in actuality, it was in sheer excitement for the new opportunity.

Kate took to Harrogate quite quickly and couldn't help but notice how right it all felt. She loved her cottage, the people seemed nice, the city had great amenities without being too crowded and she loved the plethora of parks and outdoor spaces. Kate was fairly confident that she had found her forever home and was very optimistic about Sulgrave Heath.

oOo

Caroline and Celia walked along the pier their arms linked at the elbow, making small talk. The boys were a few yards ahead with their dad talking excitedly and looking at the boats and the gulls and pelicans in the water.

This was the first family trip they had taken in almost two years. John had surprised them all with a trip to Puerto Pollensa in Spain, the gesture bringing a tear to Caroline's eye. John had been so wrapped up in the release of his book and the whirlwind of press that followed and Caroline had been busy updating the kitchen in the home they had bought just after the release of his novel, as well as her work at Sulgrave and caring for the boys.

John had spent the majority of the last year touring and doing book signings since his book had become a best seller. Caroline was proud of his accomplishment so she took on the temporary solo parenting with little complaint, also knowing Celia was more than willing to help. She was very grateful for this trip though and the much needed family time. The boys missed their father and she had missed the company of her husband as well.

Celia, on the other hand, was a different story. She had liked John for a very short time in the beginning, but quickly realized he was self-centered, shallow and far less erudite than he lead people to believe. He was a good father though, so she only made her displeasure known far less often than she actually felt it (which was any time she had to be around him).

"Well, the boys certainly seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they?" Celia smiled as she watched them ahead, running from side to side to look over the edge into the water below.

"Yes, they are quite adorable, and not a single fight between them. We should really do this more often." Caroline smiled, giving her mother a wink before returning her gaze to her sons in admiration.

John, William and Lawrence had stopped a few yards ahead and were looking into a small boat below. There was a man on the deck, sorting through something and Caroline could see that John was talking to him.

The women approached the boys and joined them in looking over the pier. The boat deck was full to bursting with a variety of fresh fish the man had just brought in from sea. John was talking to him in Spanish.

"I've just asked if he would be willing to sell us some of his catch. I could make us a lovely dinner tonight at the villa, all my treat. He's got some fine looking tuna and barracuda. We could stop in the Mercado this afternoon after we go to the beach and buy some fresh veg and fruit to go with it. How does that sound?" John looks to the boys and then Caroline.

John had always been a decent cook in Caroline's eyes, but the boys always loved whatever he made. She smiled as the boys started shouting their approval, John reaching forward and ruffling their hair with a laugh. He had been so attentive since coming back home and she was happy that their routine had quickly returned to normal.

"Alright, that sounds lovely darling. A family night in would be brilliant." Caroline finally voices her approval as she watches the boys and John excitedly point out fish from the pier.

"Oh great," Celia mutters beneath her breath, " I just hope he doesn't manage to burn it like he did last time." Caroline hears her mother and shoots a disapproving side eye her direction. Celia just shrugs it off and Caroline rolls her eyes, not a least bit surprised by Celia's flippant remark.

John pays the fisherman and hands the bags of fish to the boys, who are very eager to carry their new catch home. They keep digging in the bag, poking at the fish, their innocent boyhood curiosity getting the better of them. Caroline has to scold them more than once to keep their hands out of the bag.

"Right, well now I think we should sing a song to celebrate. A pirate song, what do you boys think?" John announces, jogging ahead a few feet then turning around to walk backwards to face them. Caroline rolls her eyes, but can't stop the small grin from moving across her lips.

"Yea, popsicle!" Lawrence replies excitedly, running up to grab his dad's hand.

"What about that Muppet song dad?" William chimes in, running up and taking John's other hand.

"That's perfect son! I'll start and you boys join in." John clears his throat dramatically and begins to sing the song, the boys joining in quickly.

John continues singing, louder by the verse, marching and dancing back and forth down the pier before them. The boys are singing boisterously right along, swinging their bags of fish over their shoulders and skipping along a few feet behind their dad. Caroline flushes with embarrassment and Celia rolls her eyes, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Hey ho ho! It's one for all for one, and when you're a professional pirate, you'll be honest, brave and free!" John concludes with a flourish and exaggerated bow to the boys. The boys bow in return and laugh wildly.

John spins around to march ahead, not realizing how close he is to the pier's edge, and marches directly into the water below. He resurfaces sputtering and spiting wildly, taken completely off guard by the plunge.

"Popsicle", "Dad", "God, John," Lawrence, William and Caroline exclaim simultaneously, all rushing to the edge of the pier to help him get out of the water.

John pulls himself up on the edge and Caroline grabs one arm, the boys grabbing the other to pull him up onto the pier. He lays there for a moment breathing heavily, wiping the water from his face, Caroline and the boys looking on worriedly above him. Celia bursts into laughter so unruly she doubles over, holding her stomach with tears flowing swiftly down her cheeks.

"That's what you get you pillock! Oh God, I wish I'd had a camera!" Celia cracks between laughs, gasping for air as she speaks.

John sneers in her direction and Caroline cuts her a stern eye. William and Lawrence look on silently, not entirely sure what to do.

"Are you alright, John? Let's get back to the villa and get you out of these clothes, then we can take the boys for a swim." Caroline helps him up and tries to smooth the front of his shirt and trousers. The look on his face is so pitiful she can't help but smile.

"Oh great, now you're going to have a go at me too?" John pouts as he sees the look on her face.

"No darling, I wouldn't dare." She smiles and winks with a slight chuckle before taking his hand and guiding them down the pier to the car.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, reviews are always appreciated. :)**

Caroline awoke to the sound of her alarm at 7am. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to find that John had once again not made it to bed the night before.

After returning from their family holiday, he had jumped straight into his next novel, often staying up until the wee hours of the morning writing in his study. More often than not she would find him asleep there the next morning, either slumped over his desk or sprawled out on the couch, laptop still under his hands. It was obvious he was struggling with some degree of writer's block, so Caroline was trying to be as patient as possible, giving him whatever space he needed.

Finally waking enough to get out of bed, she went into the en suite to prepare for her orientation with Kate McKenzie. After a quick shower and dressing she did her hair and put on her make-up before making her way downstairs.

She went to the study to look for John and found him there, asleep on the couch, his laptop half open on his outstretched legs. She slipped the laptop from his lap, closing it and placing it on the table before him.

"John, John." She said softly as she tried to rouse him, gently nudging his shoulder. John bolted up in a dash, blinking hard and frantically looking around.

"What, what? What is it? I'm awake." He yelled in his slightly delirious state.

"John, you fell asleep on the couch again. Why don't you go upstairs to bed? I've got to go into work for that new teacher orientation, but I'll be back by lunch. Don't forget we're taking the boys to the club for a swim this afternoon."

John sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes hard and blinking the sleep from his brain.

"Oh, right, right. Gosh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'll go lie down a bit longer, but I'll have lunch ready when you get home and the boys ready for the club." He stands up from the couch, yawning and stretching as he does.

"Thanks. See you this afternoon." Caroline gives him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room then grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

oOo

Kate pulls up to Sulgrave at 8:45, fifteen minutes early for her appointment. She parks again behind the Jeep Cherokee and makes her way to Caroline's office.

Once she reaches the door she stops to smooth her black linen skirt and red v-neck shirt before entering. This meeting is obviously less formal than her interview, but she still feels the need to make a good impression.

She enters the outer office to find it empty and so she tentatively crosses to the door that connects to Caroline's private office. She looks inside and sees Caroline seated at her desk, her head buried in a stack of paperwork before her, reading glasses perched at the end of her nose.

Kate catches herself staring at the sight of the woman before her. Again her bare shoulders are exposed, in the celery green linen dress she is wearing, the delicate freckles dotted across her alabaster skin creating a youthful appearance. The scoop neck of the dress falls just low enough to hint at a touch of cleavage, a sight that doesn't go unnoticed by Kate. The readers perched at the end of her nose, oddly adding more allure to her visage. The familiar flutter rises again in her stomach, and yet again she pushes it away.

_She's very pretty…but that's all. She's your boss McKenzie, so get over it and move on. _She thinks to herself as she knocks on the open door with a knuckle.

Caroline looks up from her work, sees Kate and offers a warm smile as she removes her glasses and stands up from her desk, making her way to her.

"Miss McKenzie, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I was just going over some budget items. Please, come in." Caroline crosses to Kate and shakes her hand before gesturing for her to have a seat at her desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I should have waited for Beverly to return instead of bothering you." Kate apologizes as she takes a seat.

"No, no, you're fine, I was just here a little early, and besides, Beverly isn't here anyway. She's here enough as it is, so I forced her to stay home and enjoy her last week off. She'd only be here to give you the tour of the grounds anyway and I can do that myself." Caroline takes a seat at her desk and moves the stack of files to the corner, clearing the space between them.

"So Kate, how has your summer been? I assume you found a place to live. Are you settled in and enjoying Harrogate so far?" Caroline asks politely, trying to build a rapport with her new teacher.

"Oh yes, I found a lovely cottage about a 15 minute drive from here. I've had a nice summer of exploring and settling in. I quite like it here actually, it feels like home." Kate replies, her satisfaction apparent in her voice.

"That's excellent, I'm glad to hear. Well, let's get started then, so you can return to your exploring. " Caroline says with a cheeky grin as she brushes a strand of hair from her face. She pulls the file she had marked for Kate from the stack of folders and opens it up, passing the stack of contents to Kate.

"I need you to fill out these few forms on top. The top copy is the tax information form, second page is the privacy policy, third is your personal contact info and emergency contact information, the last page is your mission pledge. The large booklet in the back is our code of conduct for the school; the smaller is the code of conduct specifically for teachers. If you want to start filling this out I will just make copies of all of your credentials for your file and then we can go over the highlights on the code of conduct. After that I'll take you on the tour and show you your classroom and course schedule."

Kate sets her satchel on the desk and pulls out a folder containing all of the necessary documents. Caroline takes them with a smile and heads to the outer office to make the copies while Kate quickly sets to filling out the requested forms.

Caroline returns a few moments later with the documents, placing her copies in Kate's file and quietly laying the rest next to Kate. She busies herself with one of the budget documents while Kate finishes the forms, so as not to make her feel rushed to complete them.

"Ok, here you are." Kate says as she puts down her pen and hands the papers over to Caroline, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Caroline skims the documents and shakes her head in satisfaction before placing them in Kate's file.

The two women then go over some of the information in the code of conduct, hitting the points that Caroline feels are the most essential. Kate asks a number of pertinent questions, making Caroline once again remember why she hired her in the first place. It is obvious Kate is very intelligent and a very collaborative worker, both qualities that Caroline values highly in her staff.

"So Kate, I'd like to start you with French and Spanish courses this term, two classes of each, for the 9F level and see how those work out. We may introduce German, and possibly Latin next term, for the year 11s, but we'll discuss that closer to that time. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, that sounds great Dr. Elliot. I would love to teach German and Latin at a more advanced level, so I look forward to that discussion at the end of term." Kate replies, in a cordial but professional manner.

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing you work then." Caroline responds, a smile of appreciation on her face. She likes the eagerness that Kate displays and can already sense she will be a perfect fit for the school.

"Alright, let's take that tour, shall we?" Caroline rises from her desk and Kate rises with her. They cross to the door and Caroline stands with her arm extended, offering Kate to pass through first.

They make their way through the school, Caroline identifying each room as they pass, stopping to let Kate walk through any of particular interest. She informs Kate of the daily routines, such as the morning assembly, lunch hours and after school activities. Kate follows, taking in each room they enter and asking any questions that come to mind.

The school is very ornate and far more opulent looking than the one Kate just came from. When they enter the auditorium Kate falls silent as she takes it all in. The room is quite beautiful, with its high ceilings and hand carved dark wood trim. The organ on the stage is nothing short of a work of art.

Caroline finishes pointing out the features of the room and turns to Kate, realizing she has suddenly gone very quiet. She sees the look on Kate's face and instantly remembers the feeling she had the first time she stepped into the school. She crosses to Kate and stands next her, folding her arms in front of her, admiring the view with Kate.

"I always forget how beautiful this place is, until I bring someone new in this room. I had that same look on my face the first time I saw it. The craftsmanship in here is quite breathtaking." Caroline smiles and looks to Kate, meeting her gaze as she turns. Kate smiles in return and they hold eye contact a moment longer before Kate finally looks back to the organ.

"The organ is absolutely beautiful. I've never seen one so ornate. I'd love to get my hands on it one day." Kate confides, her excitement momentarily extinguishing the professionalism from her voice. Caroline chuckles softly and again turns to see the expression on Kate's face. She smiles at the child-like amazement in Kate's eyes.

"Well, perhaps you'll get to do that one day. Mrs. Lockwood is the current choir instructor and organist. She teaches 9F Literature as well. She's coming close to retirement though, so we'll be looking to fill her position when that time comes. I know you have ample music experience, so I'll keep that in mind." Caroline winks at Kate when she finally turns to face her, Kate's expression growing from wonder to shyness.

Caroline unfolds her arms and gently touches Kate's elbow, gesturing her to exit the room.

"Now, let's go to the languages hall and I can show you your classroom. You'll be in the room right next to your direct supervisor, Mr. Tollbridge, in case you need any assistance. He will review your lesson plans next week and you will report to him with any concerns or issues. You can always come to me though, if you don't feel comfortable discussing something with him. He wasn't able to be at your interview as his wife had just had an operation. He's a very good teacher and has been here for many years, since before I came on board."

They make their way down the hall and Caroline stops before a classroom, nodding for Kate to enter with a smile. They walk into the room and Kate smiles instantly as she takes in the surroundings. There are tall windows along the back wall, letting in generous amounts of natural light. There's a large wooden desk at the front of the room, with a chalk board on one side and a dry erase on the other. The desks are in neat rows and there's a brand new projector on a tall table at the back of the room. The two side walls are blank, providing a perfect canvas for any type of visual teaching aids.

"Now, you can feel free to decorate or post things as you like, within reason, obviously. We encourage our teachers to make their environment reflective of whatever they feel is important to their subject or preferred method of teaching. I only ask that you don't use staples on the wood. " Caroline says the last bit with a wink and sly smile, making Kate smile warmly in return.

Caroline stands quiet for a moment allowing Kate to walk around and inspect the room. Kate can hardly believe her luck. Her last school was old and lacked funding, so they often had to make due with whatever supplies they could find, unless they dug into their own pockets. Sulgrave was in stark contrast, with its nice furnishings and brand new equipment. Kate could hardly contain her excitement at the prospects this term would hold, she just hoped she could impress Dr. Elliot as much as she so eagerly wanted to.

"Any questions?" Caroline asks with a smile as Kate returns next to her at the door.

"Umm, I don't think so, not right now anyway." Kate smiles, the eagerness showing brightly in her dark brown eyes.

"Ok, well the only thing left is the outdoor facilities. We'll have a quick walk out there and then have you on your way. " Caroline again extends an arm, gesturing for Kate to exit first.

The two women walk the school grounds in the bright mid-morning sun, Caroline identifying more points of interest. The grounds are immaculately kept and again Kate thinks to herself how lucky she is to have gotten a job at such a beautiful and distinguished school. They eventually make their way back to the front of the building and head up the stairs to Caroline's office.

"Well, if you think of any other questions Kate just make a note of them and we can go over them next week. I think we should meet on Monday morning, first thing, then I can introduce you to Mr. Tollbridge and he can help you get set up in your room. "

Caroline walks to her desk, collecting Kate's file and double checking that she has all the paperwork she needs and again skimming over Kate's information.

"Oh, I just noticed, you have written that you have a nut allergy. How severe is it?" Caroline asks with a serious look on her face.

"Oh umm, it can be severe, but I have a pen for it. I am very cautious as I've had it all my life."

"Alright, I will see to it that the cafeteria is aware. If you should decide to eat there any day, just call them first thing in the morning to request a meal and they will know what to do." Caroline nods her head and pulls a note pad from her desk, making a note to remind her to speak with the cafeteria on Monday.

"That is very kind of you Dr. Elliot, thank you for your concern. I am used to bringing my own meals, but it's nice to know that I will have that option without worry now." Kate replies, gratitude apparent in her voice. She can't help but smile at the kind gesture and is pleasantly surprised that Dr. Elliot would take such an interest.

"Don't mention it. I only want to make sure that all of our students and staff can have a healthy meal. Right, well, I think we are finished then. If you give me just a moment to collect my things I'll walk out with you." Kate nods her approval and collects her things, crossing to the door to wait patiently for Caroline.

Caroline neatly stacks the files on her desk and makes one last sweep through Kate's file before collecting her purse from her desk drawer. They make their way out of the building and Caroline locks the doors behind them.

"Goodbye Kate. Have a nice week and I'll see you on Monday. Enjoy exploring." Caroline says warmly, offering her hand to Kate. Kate steps to her and shakes her hand firmly, returning the smile.

"Goodbye Dr. Elliot. Thank you again for this opportunity, I am looking forward to it. I do hope I don't disappoint."

"Oh, I have high expectations for you Miss McKenzie." Caroline replies with a sincere smile before retrieving her keys from her purse and unlocking her car.

"See you Monday." Caroline waves to Kate and steps into her car, starts the ignition and drives out of the school lot. Kate stands watching as she drives away, taking a moment to let everything sink in.

_Right McKenzie, you've got this. _Kate sighs as she gets into her car and heads for home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for all the lovely and kind review as well, it makes me smile when I read them. :)**

"Kate, Dr. Elliot has gotten sandwiches catered for lunch today. They are ready in the staff lounge now, if you'd like to come with me. I can introduce you to some of the other teachers there." Mr. Tollbridge stood in the door of Kate's classroom, watching her sorting through the stack of posters on the floor before her.

"Oh right, ok. That sounds great." Kate replies as she gets up from the floor, dusting her bum and straightening her cropped pants.

"So, how are things coming? Can I help with anything?" Mr. Tollbridge asks as they make their way to the staff lounge.

Kate had been delighted to find him to be a genuinely kind and helpful person, but that he also seemed to allow people their own space and control over their classroom.

"Oh, it's going great. I've already got my lesson plans sorted, which I can give you whenever you are ready to review them. Now I'm just sorting through the masses of visuals and such that I have collected over the years. They're in need of a bit of spring cleaning, but I just couldn't bear to do it before I got to my new position so I could decide what should stay or go, or what I might pass along to someone else."

"Sounds like you're just about ready then. I can review your lesson plans after lunch." They reach the staff lounge and Mr. Tollbridge steps forward, opening the door for Kate.

The room is already full with most of the other teachers who have grabbed a plate and are scattered about, chatting and eating. Beverly and Caroline are standing at the table of food, greeting the teachers as they come by.

"Mr. Tollbridge, Miss McKenzie, thank you for coming. I hope you are finding everything you need and that you are settling in alright Miss McKenzie." Caroline says with a smile and nod of greeting.

"Oh yes, everything's in order, just as usual Dr. Elliot." Mr. Tollbridge replies with a kind smile.

"Yes, everything is going very well. Mr. Tollbridge has been a great help." Kate says as she reaches for an empty plate, taking her place behind Mr. Tollbridge in line for food.

"Oh, Miss McKenzie, I spoke with the caterers and made quite sure they avoided any nut products, so everything on the table is nut free." Caroline leans in and says in a low voice to Kate, a knowing smile crossing her lips. Kate blushes slightly at the kind gesture, a quiet "Thank you" in return.

Not only did Dr. Elliot make sure to include her needs when scheduling the catering, but she had also instinctively recognized Kate's desire to not make a fuss about it. As staunch as this woman appeared, she also seemed to have a very sensitive and intuitive side, Kate thought to herself as she followed Mr. Tollbridge to a table. Once all of the teachers were seated, Dr. Elliot called for attention in the room. The talking quickly ceased and all eyes were on her.

_My, she does have a commanding presence._ Kate thought, as she watched the reactions of those around her.

"Good afternoon everyone. I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the effort you have put in this last week to prepare us for the students arriving on Monday. I am very proud of all the hard work each and every one of you has put in and I am very much looking forward to this term. Please enjoy your lunches and then Beverly will have tea and cake ready shortly. Have a nice weekend and I will see you all at assembly Monday morning."

There is a mild round of applause, to which Caroline raises her hands in a jovial "quiet down" gesture before waving and leaving the room with a smile. The chatter around the tables quickly resumes as she leaves. Kate sits quietly for a moment, surveying the room and listening to the conversation around her.

"Dr. Elliot is the best head teacher I have ever worked for. Sulgrave would surely be in ruins if she hadn't come along." Mr. Tollbridge muses to the others seated at the table.

"Oh, I have no doubt. She's a tough woman, that one, but she's always very generous and kind, even if she is a bit private." Mrs. Lockwood replies. She turns to Kate and quickly wipes her face with her napkin.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Geraldine Lockwood, you must be Kate McKenzie." She wipes her hand on her napkin and extends it to Kate, shaking it warmly with a friendly smile.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Geraldine. I hear you are the current choir director and organist. I led the choir at my old school and I absolutely love the piano and organ. You are very lucky, the one here is exquisite." Kate replies, her joy for music apparent when she speaks of the choir and organ.

"Oh yes, it is gorgeous, and so perfectly tuned. I can tell you love music, I could see the sparkle in your eye just then. Kate, I think you and I are going to get along swimmingly." Geraldine pronounces with a big smile and laugh.

The women quickly fold into conversation and Mr. Tollbridge excuses himself to go and chat with some of the other teachers. Once the tea and cake is enjoyed Kate rounds the table collecting trash and mugs to give to Beverly. She returns to the table as Geraldine stands up.

"Well Kate, I guess I need to get back to it. It was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to chatting more, perhaps even getting your input on the choir. Have a lovely weekend and I'll see you Monday morning." Geraldine again extends her hand to Kate and when Kate takes it, she cups her other hand on top, with a friendly squeeze and wink.

"You have a nice weekend too Geraldine and I look forward to seeing you Monday." Kate replies with a sincere smile of her own.

oOo

Kate had gotten up a full hour earlier than she normally would, finding it hard to stay asleep with all the anticipation for the day. After changing three times she had settled on a simple knit sheath dress that hit just below her knee. It was navy with narrow white stripes and three quarter sleeves, which she paired with a pair of red ballet flats and simple stud earrings; a perfect balance of trend, comfort and class, she thought. She skipped her morning coffee, feeling she was already too high strung to add caffeine to the mix.

After arriving at school and depositing her bags in her classroom, she made her way next door, to accompany Mr. Tollbridge to assembly. Since it was her first time he had promised to show her the ropes in the auditorium.

They stood along the outer walls of the auditorium, as the excited students made their way in and to their seats. Once the students were seated, the teachers took their seats at the ends of the pews, two teachers to each row. Mr. Tollbridge took a seat on the inside of the row and had Kate sit at the pew in front of him. Mrs. Lockwood sat at the organ and gave a slight nod of her head then began to play _Jerusalem_.

The chattering around the room instantly stops and is quickly replaced with the sound of heels clicking crisply down the aisle.

Kate turns in her seat to see Caroline striding confidently up the center aisle, in full robe and chords. She catches herself just before her jaw hits the floor, but far too late for the flutter that has now gone wild in her chest, almost making her gasp for air.

_Oh my god, she's magnificent!_

Magnificent. There was that word again. It was the first word that sprang to mind the first time she made eye contact with Caroline, those bright piercing azure blue eyes that met hers.

Magnificent. That was Dr. Elliot now; the confident jut of her chin, the austere look on her face, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she walked, her gorgeous calves, being perfectly framed by her black robe and fierce black high heels.

The realization hit Kate like a truck just as Caroline passed her, the smell of her perfume filling Kate's nose…_Shit. I've got a bloody crush on my boss._

The rest of the assembly was a blur to Kate. She was too busy stuck in her own head, trying to sort herself out. Sure, she had a crush on her boss, but it was only a crush. She was an adult and could handle herself and behave properly. Besides, she wouldn't see Dr. Elliot in her every day to day activities now that the term had started. Then, to top it all off, Dr. Elliot was married and she most definitely wasn't gay, so it was as unattainable a desire as her marrying Helen Mirren. Innocent really, she had convinced herself by the end of assembly.

oOo

Caroline, Celia and the boys pulled up to the house after a Saturday afternoon swimming at the club. They boys flew out of the car, towels in hand, nagging at each other about who really won the swim race they had earlier in the day.

"Boys. I want you to put your towels and swim gear in the laundry room and go straight upstairs and shower. We're going to dinner in an hour and your dad and I won't wait on you if you're not ready. You'll have to stay home with Granny and eat ham sandwiches." Caroline called to them as they ran through the gate to the back garden, winking at her mother who was walking along beside her.

The women approach Celia's flat and Caroline hugs her mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for spending the afternoon with us mum. Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner? John won't mind at all, he's the one who suggested I ask you."

"Oh no love, I think a quiet night in will do. I've had my fill of adolescent boy talk for the day." Celia smiles and winks before stepping into her house and turning to wave bye to Caroline.

"Alright mum. Have a good night." Caroline smiles and laughs as she waves and heads to the kitchen door.

Caroline walks into the kitchen and hears silence, a good sign that the boys did indeed follow her orders. She takes a look in the laundry room to find a pile of the requested items discarded on the floor.

_Well, at least they did as I asked._

She heads to the study to look for John. He had declined the trip to the club saying he was making headway in his writing and that he really needed to stay home and focus. Caroline agreed, knowing she would have Celia to help her keep an eye on the boys and she wanted to make sure John would be able to take a break later to go to dinner as a family.

When she walks into the study she finds John seated with his feet propped up on his desk, rocks glass in hand, and a bottle of scotch on the desk before him. He sees her come in and quickly takes his feet off the desk and rises, scrunching his face in displeasure as he does.

"Ohhhh, darling, you're home." He slurs, as he walks around the desk to greet her, barely placing the half full glass securely on the desk.

She watches him in disbelief for a moment, the obvious condemnation written across her face. He stops half way between them and looks at her, wrinkling his nose up and squinting his eyes.

"Oh, I think I'm a bit pissed." He says, as he stops moving and sways a little from side to side.

"Umm, no shit, Sherlock." Caroline pipes back at him, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh, piss off, you stuffy bitch. Don't you patronize me! I'll drink if I bloody want to." John fires back; quickly angered by the look of disapproval from his wife and the amount of scotch currently circulating through his system.

Caroline is floored and completely motionless for a moment. He's never spoken to her in such a harsh tone, or with such hateful words before. She's almost to the point of tears with hurt, but then when she remembers the boys upstairs, the hurt disappears and is replaced with anger.

"Right now, I'm going to ignore that very hurtful and childish comment, because you're very clearly drunk. I'll remind you, however, that the boys are upstairs and I _will not_ have them seeing you in such a state. You are obviously not fit to go to dinner now, so you are to stay in this room and not come out until you hear us leave again. I highly suggest you work very hard to sober up by the time I get back and think about a bloody good apology for your asinine behavior." Caroline seethes through gritted teeth, imposing head teacher voice in full effect.

John takes a step back, as if being slapped by the words, coming to his sense enough to realize he shouldn't say anything else. He slumps down on the sofa and Caroline turns sharply, closing the doors behind her.

She goes quickly to Celia's flat and tells her the current situation and Celia agrees to accompany her and the boys to dinner, after unloading her profuse opinions on her son in law. Caroline then heads upstairs and changes her clothes and reapplies her make-up before collecting the boys from their rooms.

"Where's dad? I thought he was going." Lawrence says as she ushers them downstairs and out the door.

"There's been a change of plans. He's busy writing and can't get away, so your Gran is going to join us. Now get in the car and let's go."

oOo

"Kate! Come sit with me and tell me all about your day so far." Geraldine called from across the staff lounge, gesturing to the empty seat at her table. Kate smiled and crossed the room, sitting next to Geraldine with a sigh.

"Oh, that bad already, eh?" Geraldine responds with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry, did I do that out loud?" Kate cracks with a tired smirk. It's been a month since the term started and Kate is just starting to feel like she's working out a routine.

"No, it's not so bad really. The kids are actually pretty well behaved and have been very nice. It's just tiring. My last job was teaching year 11s, so I'm readjusting to the younger age group." Kate pulls her sandwich from her lunch bag and takes a bite, closing her eyes as she chews.

"Yes. We don't really have too many discipline problems here. Dr. Elliot scares that right out of the students. They call her Ice Queen, you know." Geraldine chuckles at the reference and takes another bite of her Sheppard's pie.

"Ice Queen. Well, I guess it could be worse. So tell me, is she really that bad?" Kate prods Geraldine, hoping she'll give her the full scoop.

Even though she does have a crush, she's still genuinely interested in the head teacher. She admires her academic accomplishments and can't help but wonder how someone that appears her age, could have racked up such an impressive resume.

"Oh yes, well to anyone that gets out of line and breaks the rules. She's an excellent leader though, and very fair."

"You said before she was private. What do you mean?" Kate questions further.

"Well, she's just not very social with any of us. We know she's married. Her husband is John Elliot, the author. She's got two sons. Her eldest, William, is in year 8 here and Lawrence is 2 years younger, so he'll be coming here, I assume, next autumn. I mean, she's courteous and kind, but you won't see her hanging about in the staff lounge."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess that's appropriate, given her role as leader." Kate ponders as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Yes, she's very well respected still. Some think she's a bit snobbish but I think, like you, it's just part of her job."

The women chat a bit longer as they finish their meals and then Kate prepares to leave.

"It's been lovely chatting Geraldine, but I guess I should get back to work. I've some marking I'd like to get done before my next class." Kate smiles as she rises from her seat.

"Yes, I enjoyed our chat Kate. Have a good afternoon and don't work too hard." Geraldine cracks and gives a playful wink to Kate.

oOo

Kate is seated at her desk, so concentrated on her marking, that she's lost track of time. She's brought back to herself when she hears the unmistakable sound of high heels clicking down the corridor, causing a flutter in her chest. She looks at her watch and sees it's almost 6:30 and realizes she must be the last one there, aside from her head teacher, who is obviously headed her direction. She rises from her desk and collects her stack of papers, slipping them into her satchel and preparing to go.

"Oh, Miss McKenzie, you're still here. You should really go home; it's gone past 6:30 now." Caroline says when she pokes her head into the room, seeing Kate is still there.

"Yes, I lost track of time. I was just doing some marking, but I'm heading out now. I'm sorry." Kate replies as she collects her purse from her desk and slings her satchel across her body.

"Don't apologize. It happens to the best of us. I'm glad I've caught you though. I've been meaning to check in on you, see how things are going." Caroline says as she watches Kate collect her things.

"Oh, everything is going well. The students are surprisingly well behaved and the teachers have all been very helpful." Kate says with a smile as she finds herself confronted with those crystal blue eyes.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Don't forget, you can always come to me to with concerns if you want or need to. Now, off you go so I can lock up." Caroline says with a warm smile.

"Thank you Dr. Elliot, and have a good evening." Kate replies as she walks out the door followed by Caroline.

"You too Miss McKenzie. See you tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Spent a while thinking about how I wanted this to play. Hopefully I captured the right tone. Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated. **

Kate had been at Sulgrave for three years now and her experiences there had only continued to improve. After her first year of teaching, Dr. Elliot and Mr. Tollbridge had been so pleased with her work that they consented to her proposal to undertake full stewardship of all year 11 language courses. Kate felt right in her element with the older set of students, now teaching Latin as well as French and Spanish.

After Kate's second year at Sulgrave, Mrs. Lockwood had retired and Dr. Elliot had been very pleased to offer Kate leadership of the choir. At Kate's suggestion, Sulgrave had also started its first faculty choir, and naturally, Kate took on leadership of that one as well. She felt total contentment in her work that she hadn't felt since her early years of teaching, when her eagerness and naivety had yet to wear down.

oOo

"Caroline, you have a call on line 2. It's Victoria, from John's office." Beverly's voice rang through the office buzzer startling Caroline from the budget proposal Kate had submitted for this year's choral competition.

Caroline removed her glasses and picked up the phone, smiling as she spoke to the woman on the other line, despite being a little confused by her calling her at work.

"Victoria, hi, how are you? I'm sorry I haven't rung lately; I've been so busy with work. We've got a governors review at month end. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Caroline, it's no problem. I know you've often got a lot on and I'm sorry to bother you at work. I, umm, I was wondering though if you might have a free evening, perhaps to meet for tea? There's something I'd really like to talk to you about."

Caroline can immediately sense the restraint in Victoria's voice. She had known her for years now and they had grown moderately close. Victoria was normally a very chipper and kind woman and Caroline had always enjoyed her company. The woman presently on the phone though, spoke with such cautiousness and foreboding in her voice that it made Caroline instantly nervous.

"Victoria, is something wrong? You sound very anxious." Caroline questioned the woman on the other end.

Beverly pops her head into the office, gesturing to her watch as she looks at Caroline. Caroline nods her head and waves Beverly goodbye, checking her watch as she does. It's just past 5pm and she realizes she needs to wrap up and head home.

"Well, it's just, there's just something I think you need to know. Would you be able to meet for tea, tonight?" Victoria inquires, the urgency in her tone not going unnoticed by Caroline.

"Unfortunately I can't tonight. If it's something urgent, just tell me. You've got me worried now. This isn't like you."

"Well, I just, I think it's better if we could talk in person," comes the very soft, but persistent reply.

"Victoria, I'm sorry, but I won't be free at all this week. I've got budgets to review and finalize by Friday and there's still loads of work to do before the governors visit in two weeks. Just tell me now and we'll have tea as soon as I'm free." Caroline tries to keep the agitation from her voice as she speaks, not wanting to offend Victoria.

She does not have patience for round about conversation though, nor does she have the time, at present, for such games. There's a long pause on the other end of the line and Caroline feels herself growing more agitated. Finally, Victoria releases a loud sigh and begins to speak, her voice very quiet and slow.

"I didn't want to say this over the phone Caroline, but I really can't keep quiet any longer. I think, I think John is having an affair, with a woman here at the university."

There's another long pause as both women sit quietly, waiting for the words to sink in.

"Oh, Victoria, I'm sure you just have the wrong end of stick. John, an affair…he wouldn't." Caroline replies, her obvious disbelief conveyed in her tone, a nonchalant laugh escaping her lips.

"No Caroline, I think he would. I've seen them together a number of times now. I didn't say anything before because I wasn't quite sure, but I saw them pull into the car park today and when he got out of her car he walked round and…kissed her. I saw them through my office window."

Silence. The pause that happens now seems to last an eternity.

_She must be mistaken. John would never cheat. He would never do that to me…or to the boys. She saw him from the window, how could she be sure it was a kiss? I'm sure she's just confused. _

The inner monologue shoots through her head like rapid fire, her brain seeking a logical explanation for Victoria to have made a mistake.

"Well, thank you for calling Victoria, but I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation. John is not having an affair. I'm pretty sure I'd know it if he was. I've got to go now but I'll call you later. Bye." Caroline quickly hangs up the phone before Victoria can speak again.

She pushes her chair away from her desk and sits for a moment, quietly letting Victoria's words sink in. Surely she was mistaken. There's no way John would be unfaithful to her, no way he would do anything so hurtful to the boys.

_I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll have a perfectly good explanation and we'll laugh at how mistaken Victoria was._

Caroline collects her purse and Kate's report, and then makes one last trip around the school to lock up before heading out the door.

She's grateful for the quiet and solitude on her ride home, but finds her mind quickly wandering to worrying thoughts.

_He's never home anymore._

_He stopped writing._

_He's always working late._

_He drinks more often._

_He doesn't take her to work functions anymore._

_He doesn't talk to her like he used to._

_He seems distracted._

_He's quick to anger._

_He's not affectionate anymore. _

_The sex is empty and less frequent._

The revelations come slowly at first, but soon start flooding her brain, the dam that once held them in her subconscious, finally breaking and letting them spill forth. By the time she gets home she's so nervous her heart is pounding violently in her chest. Now, asking him seems a daunting task, one she's not sure she can undertake. She sits in the drive for a few moments, taking calming breaths and forcing her heart to slow down.

She finally gets out and goes inside.

oOo

"Hello darling. How was work?" John looks up from his magazine at the kitchen island with his trademark smirk.

"Fine. Where are the boys?" Caroline replies brusquely, standing opposite him across the island.

"Lawrence is playing Xbox and William is in there with him reading." John says, completely missing Caroline's curt tone.

"Have they done their homework?" Caroline demands, giving him a stern look.

"Yes. I took the controls until they had finished, " he sighs.

"Right. Well…I had a phone call today, from Victoria."

"Oh, do you two have plans then? I can make dinner tomorrow instead."

"No. She had something she wanted to tell me." Caroline stands at the counter, placing her hands on it before her, summoning the courage to continue.

She's been speaking in head teacher voice as she feels it's the only way to effectively hide her nervousness at broaching the subject. The only way to hide her emotions is if she's in control.

"Oh." John replies as a question, clueless as to where the conversation is going.

"Yes. She, well, she seems to think you are having an affair." Caroline blurts as a matter of fact, never breaking her gaze from John's face.

Silence.

The pause that takes place is agonizing and the discomfort on John's face speaks volumes. Her heart pounds so hard it threatens to burst from her chest, her throat tightens and her mouth begins to go dry.

"Is it true?"

"It didn't, it doesn't mean anything."

"Just to be clear, we're talking about sex."

Silence.

"I didn't believe her on the phone. How long's it been going on?"

"Just…"

"When did you start sleeping with her?" Her voice catches at the words that sting like acid on her tongue.

"Oh, umm, just after, just after…Christmas."

"Christmas. So that's 4, nearly 5 months that we've been, and you've been….why? Why, why? Why would you…what wasn't…why would you, why?" The anger begins to rise from her core as the realization grips her heart like a vice.

"I don't know."

"No, no, no, no. Why?" Anger, shock, denial fighting for control.

"I don't….I thought I was in love with her."

The words cut through the air like a knife that flies straight to her heart, leaving a hole by which all the air in her lungs escapes. She's speechless, gutted and the world around her is enveloped by the high pitched ringing in her ears.

The next hour is a rush of blind fury; the rage of a woman scorned. She cries herself into exhaustion, eventually falling asleep in a heap on the bedroom floor, her back firmly planted against the door.

oOo

"Caroline. Caroline love, open the door." Celia gently says as she stands behind the door in the hall.

Caroline rouses from her sleep, bleary eyed and with a pounding headache and sore throat. She sits up and takes a moment leaning against the door, feeling all the physical and emotional aches and pains as they take over once again. She pulls herself up from the floor and turns the knob, cracking the door slightly before turning and crossing to sit on the foot of the bed.

Celia walks in cautiously and closes the door behind her. She crosses to Caroline and takes a seat beside her, taking her hand and gently caressing her hair. She doesn't speak, knowing too well the pain Caroline is in and how no words can provide any comfort at this time.

It's only a matter of moments before Caroline is in full sobs again, her face buried deep in Celia's neck, arms tightly gripping her mother's waist. Celia hugs her tightly, rubbing her back and head, whispering reassuring phrases, as tears of sympathy stream down her face.

They sit like this for half an hour before the tears have finally run out. Caroline lifts her head and smiles wryly at her mother, who wipes her cheeks and nose with her hand and kisses her daughter tenderly on the forehead.

"Mum, why do they do it?" Caroline asks, her voice so timid it reminds Celia of when she was just a child.

"I don't know love, I don't know," she replies sadly, shaking her head and brushing a few strands of hair from Caroline's face.

"The boys are downstairs worried sick about you. They came and got me after John left. They're pretty upset too, as it seems there was quite a row. Would you like for me to go down with you to talk to them?" Celia hugs Caroline tightly around her side, rubbing a reassuring hand down Caroline's arm.

Caroline can only manage a nod before rising and heading to the en suite to clean up a bit and change clothes. She returns a few minutes later and Celia escorts her downstairs to talk to the boys.

oOo

"But, where will dad stay?" Lawrence exasperatedly questions.

"He's a bastard. Who gives a shit where he stays?" William quips back angrily.

"That's enough. I don't know where he will stay, but he's a grown man and can take care of himself." Caroline replies, looking back and forth between her sons.

"Well, why can't he just stay here? Why can't you just say you're sorry for making him mad at you." Lawrence begs in a childlike tone.

The words of a naive child cut fresh wounds on Caroline's weak heart. Hot tears begin to well in her eyes and she's unable to respond.

"Mum didn't do anything you stupid wanker. Dad's just a fucking prick." William yells, punching Lawrence hard in the arm.

"I said that's enough!" Caroline finally screams, scaring the two boys into submission, as fresh tears start to run rapidly down her cheeks.

"Lawrence, I don't ever want to hear you speak that way to your mother again. She has done nothing wrong. Your dad made that decision and now he must live with it. And William, I don't want to hear you speak to Lawrence like that, do you understand? Life is going to be tough for a bit, but you all have got to stick together and help each other out. Getting at each other's throats won't help anyone." Celia reprimands her grandsons sternly, who now sit silently, looking shamefully at their feet.

Caroline sits quietly crying while Celia takes her hand, giving it a firm squeeze. A few moments pass before Caroline regains her composure and she wipes her tears, then stands and crosses to the boys, kneeling on the floor between them.

"I am very sorry for the way I behaved this afternoon. I should have never acted like that with you boys in the house, you didn't need to see that. I don't know what made your father do what he has done, but I do know that he does still love you both, very much. I love you both, more than anything in this world and I promise to always have your best interests at heart. We will get through this, as a family, no matter what the outcome may be and I can assure you that your dad and I will always love you and will be here for you any time you need us." She takes a hand from each of them and gives it a firm squeeze before pulling it to her mouth for a kiss as she looks between them.

"I love you mum, and I'm sorry this happened." William leans forward and hugs his mother tightly, kissing her cheek as he pulls away, wiping a tear from his face.

Lawrence sits quietly for a moment until Caroline rises and sits on the couch next to him. He turns to her and quickly buries his face in her chest as he begins to cry. She holds him tightly, kissing his head and rocking him slowly in her arms. William reaches up and rubs his brother's back as more tears stream down his face. He motions for Celia to come sit beside him and takes her hand firmly when she does.

The four sit in silence on the sofa offering comfort to each other as they try to come to terms with the events of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

"Caroline, I am truly sorry for what I have done. Could we, can we talk about this?" John pleads timidly as he stands across the kitchen from Caroline, a safe distance, out of firing range.

It's Saturday afternoon, 4 days since the bomb was dropped, and they haven't seen each other, or even spoken since. He had text Friday night asking to come over and Caroline agreed for Saturday afternoon so she could arrange for Celia to take the boys somewhere, wishing to avoid a replay of the row before.

Caroline stands griping the edge of the island, eyes down as she can't bring herself to look at him.

"No John, we can't. Not right now. If, _if_ we are going to move on from this it will be on my time and my terms. You fucked up, so the ball is now in my court." Caroline replies firmly, but still avoiding his pleading gaze.

"Caroline. We can't go on like this, we have to talk. We can't avoid each other in the same house forever." John implores, eagerly watching her face for a slight reprieve.

"You're right. So, you can collect your things and go. I don't want you here right now; I can't even bear to look at you." She runs her hands across the counter, picking up imaginary crumbs, anything to avoid looking at his infuriating face.

"What? Caroline, you can't throw me out! Where am I supposed to go?" John cries in a panic.

"Where have you been the last few days? With, what's her name…Judith? I'm sure she'd be delighted to have you." Caroline retorts as she finally looks his direction, making eye contact with his chest, still too timid to look into his eyes.

"I can't stay with her, she's a drunk! And besides, this is my bloody house too!" His petulant tone strikes a nerve in her, and finally, angry blue eyes dart up to meet his stare.

"Well, I guess you should have thought of that before you stuck it in," she fumes through gritted teeth, blazing eyes sending the message home.

John is momentarily taken aback by her inflammatory words, but anger quickly sets in. His face grows red, his lips drawn into a thin line as he begins to vibrate with fury.

"God, you are such a pretentious fucking bitch!" He bellows, shaking his head, reflecting the same blazing scrutiny.

"And you are a narcissistic, childish, adulterous prick!" She screams in return, her anger coming more from his confessed actions than the words he just spoke.

Hot angry tears are welling in her eyes, but she does her best to hold them back, not wanting him to mistake them for weakness. There's a long silence as she tries to calm down, John having been rendered speechless by her insult. He knows she's right and if there's any hope of reconciliation he better keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He finally says with a sigh, sincere eyes looking timidly to her as he fiddles with the zip of his jacket.

"I'll give you 30 minutes to collect your things and be out of the house. I'll call you in a week to discuss arrangements for you to see the boys. You are not to call me or the boys before then and you are not to come here unless you have my permission. As for the rest, that's still to be decided…" She crosses her arms as she watches him taking it in, expecting a fresh battle to brew.

John stands for a moment, mouth half open to begin his rebuttal, but thinks the better of it and simply nods his head in defeat. He heads upstairs and collects his things and is out the door 25 minutes later.

oOo

Kate sits at her desk, nervously shaking her pen between the thumb and forefinger of her right hand. She knew she needed to talk to Dr. Elliot, but she just couldn't figure out how to go about it. Finally, exhaling in exasperation, she gets up and heads to the head teachers office.

"Kate, hi. What can I do for you?" Beverly greets her as she walks in the door.

"Umm, I was wondering if Dr. Elliot might have a free moment. There's something I'd like to discuss with her, if possible." Kate replies, smiling to hide her slight nerves.

"Oh, actually I think she does. Let me just buzz her and see if she can see you." Beverly picks up the phone and dials, hanging up a few seconds later.

"She says to go right in."

Kate knocks lightly on Caroline's door before entering the office. Caroline is seated at her desk, her glasses in their usual position on her nose. She greets Kate and offers a tired smile, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Sitting this close to Caroline, Kate can now see that her previous observations were correct. The woman before her looks weary and less confident than her normal self, her beautiful pale skin lacks its normal glow, as does her hair and vibrant eyes. This only adds to Kate's weariness about approaching the subject she came to speak about.

"Kate, how are you? Beverly said you needed to speak to me about something?" Caroline says in a friendly manner, but lacking the normal cadence in her voice that Kate found so alluring.

"Oh, I'm fine. Yes, I umm, I wanted to speak to you, as a parent actually."

"A parent? What do you mean?" Caroline inquires, confused by Kate's meaning.

"Well, it's about William…and Lawrence too." Kate says timidly as she shifts in her seat. Normally she wouldn't feel so nervous about speaking with a parent, but as this is her boss it's a new territory and she's not exactly sure how well the conversation will be received.

"Is there a problem?" Caroline queries as she leans forward in her seat, placing her folded arms on the desk, concerned eyes now locked on Kate.

"Well, I've noticed William has become very despondent in choir and has failed to turn in a few assignments in Latin. It's not at all like him and I am beginning to worry. I thought I should speak to you, so as to make you aware in case he has something going on. Maybe it's a girl, I don't know, but I thought I should tell you."

Caroline listens intently and Kate can see the distress in her eyes.

"And what about Lawrence?" Caroline questions.

"I caught Lawrence attempting to cut his Spanish class with Angus yesterday. It was my conference period and I had gone outside to do some marking by the rugby pitch. I caught them sneaking off and escorted them back to class. Ms. Wright spoke with me later and said that Lawrence's attention has been lacking the last few weeks and he has become a bit of a disruption. She asked whether she should speak to you, but I told her I would handle it." Kate sits quietly and watches her boss, immediately recognizing the defeated look on her face.

Caroline leans back from the desk with a sigh, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes. She sits quietly for a moment before shaking her head in sorrow.

"I thought they were doing alright. They seemed to be doing better at home." She says quietly, thinking aloud to herself.

Kate sits patiently letting her boss have her moment. It's clear to her that something has happened, but she doesn't want to put the woman on edge by asking too many details, despite her urgent desire to know more about this beautiful and slightly mysterious woman before her.

Caroline takes another deep breath and finally returns her gaze to Kate, a thankful, yet sad smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry Kate. It's just, their dad…my…husband, left us three weeks ago. I thought they were coping better, but clearly I was wrong." Caroline finally confesses, the sadness deepening the furrow in her brow.

Kate sits still for a moment, her heart beating fast seeing the melancholy take over those crystal blue eyes. She desperately wants to jump up and hug her and tell her everything will be alright, but she resists.

"Oh, Dr. Elliot, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I am so sorry to bring this up and open such a fresh wound. I know how difficult that is." Kate says, with all the empathy she feels.

"It's alright; you had no way of knowing. I don't exactly want it shouted from the roof tops. I know that's the reason for their behavior, and I will speak to them both this evening." Caroline replies as she brushes an errant strand of hair from her face, crossing her arms again on the desk before her.

The flutter in Kate's chest can keep her quiet no more and she leans forward, placing her hand on Caroline's arm, not caring about normal workplace etiquette.

"Dr. Elliot, I know how difficult this is for you right now, I've been divorced myself. If you would like an ear or just someone to sit with, I'd be happy to listen. I found that to be the most useful to me when I was going through it and bottling it up is never a good idea. I also learned that…the hard way." She gives Caroline's arm a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

Caroline is initially a bit shocked at Kate's breech of unwritten protocol, but something quickly changes her mind. She's not entirely sure what it was, but there's something about Kate that is so genuine, so sincere and so kind that she finds it to be a very welcome gesture.

"Kate, that is unbelievably kind of you, but I am doing alright, honestly. My mother has been a great help and nothing is set in stone just yet, we are still working through it all. Thank you for the very kind offer, you are the only one who has extended it, aside from my mother." Caroline replies warmly, patting Kate's hand that is placed on her arm.

Kate smiles and releases her grip, placing her hands back in her lap. She has doubts about the honesty of Caroline's words, but she knows not to push the subject.

"I'm glad. If you should ever change your mind though, it's a standing offer, no questions asked. Right, well my year 11s will be coming in soon with their French, so I'd better go. Thank you for seeing me Dr. Elliot, and have a good afternoon."

"Merci beaucoup pour tout, Kate. If those students give you problems, call me. I'll come give them the Ice Queen glare." Caroline smiles and winks as Kate stands to leave the room.

_God woman, don't you know what that does to me?! _Kate thinks to herself as she walks out the door.

oOo

The rest of the afternoon dragged on for Caroline as her thoughts were occupied with worry for her sons, and increasingly so with Kate.

What made this woman want to offer such a thoughtful gesture when she didn't even know her that well? Kate had seemed so genuine and kind, why did she not take up the offer?

If she were honest, she could use someone to talk to. Her mother was very helpful and supportive, but her dislike of John made conversation difficult sometimes. Perhaps an unrelated third party would, could, do some good. But Kate was her employee, and talking to her would breech that unwritten rule. Kate would then know her, all about her private life, and did she really want that? Yet, something about Kate told her she could be trusted and whatever they discussed would be held in confidence. Did she really want to go there though? Reach out to someone else and share all her personal drama.

oOo

The clock chimed 6pm in Caroline's office just as she shut off her computer to head home. Beverly had been gone an hour now and Celia had been picking up the boys all week, as Caroline was busy playing catch up after the governors' visit last week. She collected her things, placing them all on her desk before heading down the hall to do her final pass and lock up.

As she turned down the hall to the choir room she heard the sound of the piano being played. She approached and stepped quietly inside, lingering at the back of the room to listen.

Kate sat straight backed at the piano, playing Beethoven's _Bagatelle in A Minor. _Caroline was enraptured at the grace and passion with which she played. She had only ever seen Kate play during morning assembly and the refrains of _Jerusalem_ were hardly sweeping enough to get carried away.

Kate's arms moved fluidly, as if an extension of the beautiful piano she sat at. Her skin was almost the same delicious shade of brown, a realization that struck Caroline, sending a strange buzz through her body. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she quietly took a seat to listen.

After completing the piece, Kate moved smoothly into _Moonlight Sonata_, a piece that Caroline instantly recognized. She closed her eyes and let the music wrap around her, feeling the melody pull along at her heart strings.

Within moments she found herself overcome with emotion and tears began quickly falling from her eyes. She sat quietly crying as Kate played, each melancholic note drawing a fresh tear down her cheek. The song came to an end and Kate turned off the lamp and collected her sheet music before getting up to leave.

As she stepped down from the small stage the piano sat on, she saw Caroline seated in the back, wiping at her face.

"Dr. Elliot? Are you alright?" Kate says as she quickly makes her way down the aisle to Caroline's side.

Caroline frantically wipes the tears from her cheeks, embarrassed at letting her emotions get the better of her. Kate sits quietly beside her and pulls a tissue from her pocket, handing it to Caroline.

"It's clean, I promise." She smiles as Caroline takes it from her hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Kate. I'm such a mess and I didn't mean for you to see it. Your playing was beautiful though and I got a bit emotional…obviously. " Caroline gestures to her disheveled appearance with a wry smile.

"It's alright. I guess that wasn't quite the best song to listen to right now. I'll remember to play something more cheery, in case you decide to pop in again." Kate smiles with a wink, trying to relieve a bit of the tension.

They sit quietly for a long moment, a slightly awkward silence between them. Kate watches Caroline as she wipes her eyes and attempts to clean up her smeared make up.

_God, she is so incredibly beautiful, even when she's sad. _

Caroline busies herself with cleaning up her face in a bid to buy time to think. Despite her reservations about mingling with staff, she feels a strong pull to Kate. She's weary of getting too close to someone at work, but she's even more intrigued by Kate and the friendship she has offered.

"He umm, he had an affair, John, with a woman at the university." Caroline finally confesses. She's alarmed at the amount of relief she feels in simply saying the words to Kate. She wipes her nose and looks shyly to Kate, grateful for the tender gaze that meets her.

"Oh, Dr. Elliot, I am so sorry. That must be awful." Kate replies, gently placing her hand on Caroline's forearm.

"Please, call me Caroline. If we are going to be friends I can't have you calling me Dr. Elliot all the time. That would be far too pretentious of me." Caroline replies with a warm smile.

Kate smiles warmly in return, a soft glow igniting in her chest.

_Friends, I can deal with that._

"Would you like to meet for tea this weekend? Maybe Sunday morning? We can talk, or you can talk and I can listen." Kate smiles and raises her eyebrows in question.

Caroline looks into the soft brown eyes before her, actually seeing them for the first time since knowing Kate. She smiles at their warmth and the compassion reflected back at her.

"I think I'd like that, very much." She replies.

"Good. I know just the place. Do you have your mobile and I'll put in my number?" Kate asks as she pulls her phone from her pocket, handing it to Caroline.

Caroline retrieves her phone from her jacket pocket and hands it to Kate. They put their phone number in each other's phone and exchange them back before standing to leave.

"Thank you Kate, I look forward to it." Caroline says as they stand in the hall.

"Don't mention it. I look forward to seeing you as well. Have a good evening Caroline and I'll see you Sunday."

The women part ways with a smile, each feeling excited and optimistic about their now budding friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Moving things along. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Shout out to my friends at the lodge...our convos prompted some garden inspiration! :)**

Kate had managed to make it through Friday night and Saturday morning without texting or calling Caroline. She had pulled up Caroline's number countless times since then, smiling each time she saw her name written across the phone's screen, the words 'Caroline Elliot' sending her hopelessly into a day dream.

She knew it was silly, having such strong feelings for a woman she had absolutely no hope with, but there was something about Caroline that had captured her the first time they met. Her feelings had only grown stronger over time, despite her constant efforts to shut them down. This crush was getting dangerously close to becoming more, but at this point, she didn't even care.

Finally, as she sat down for a sandwich at noon she could resist the urge no longer and pulled out her phone to text Caroline. She decided a text would be better as she wasn't confident, at present, in her ability to tone down the excitement in her voice. She knew exactly where she wanted them to go, she just hoped that Caroline would be just as eager about it as she was.

_Hi Caroline, it's Kate. Just wanted to see if we are still on for tomorrow? _

She sits impatiently waiting for a reply, her sandwich still untouched on the table before her. 3 minutes pass, now 5, then 10. Her phone finally vibrates, making her jump unexpectedly.

_Yes, sounds great. What did you have in mind?_

The smile on her face could have lit up a dark room.

_Bettys at Harlow Carr? 11am? Meet you there._

An almost immediate reply…

_Brilliant! Haven't been in ages. See you then! _

_Great. Looking forward to it! ~K x_

_Same here. ~C_

Kate couldn't squelch the giggle that escaped from her throat. She was having tea with Dr. Caroline Elliot, her boss, on a Sunday…no…Caroline, her friend.

oOo

Caroline awoke Sunday morning in an unexpected, but very welcome, good mood. She had slept surprisingly well and had even managed a bit of a lie in, which was very rare these days, due to either the boys having something to attend to or her very poor sleeping patterns since John's departure.

John came to collect the boys at 9:30 to spend the day doing whatever they fancied, leaving her with a bit of quiet while she got ready for her meeting with Kate.

She leisurely showered and fixed her hair before heading into the closet to dress. The bright sun was shining through the bedroom windows, casting a warm glow across the bed. She knew it would be a beautiful day and wanted to take advantage of the warm sun on her skin.

She chose her favorite olive green linen dress, which had spaghetti straps and a matching linen belt around the waist. The top of the dress was fitted, but the bottom was full and loose, falling a few inches below her knees, the perfect length for this beautiful late spring weather. She slipped on a pair of brown leather sandals with a small wedge heel before heading downstairs and out the door to meet Kate.

oOo

Kate had spent all of Saturday night frantically searching her closet for something to wear. She wanted to look smart, but not like she tried too hard. Caroline would undoubtedly look exquisite, so she wanted to at least try to do the same.

Finally, 20 minutes before she needed to leave she had settled on something she felt would be acceptable. She pulled on her favorite pair of white linen cropped pants and paired them with a slim fitting bright red knit shirt with a boat neck and cap sleeves. She slipped on her navy blue Sperry's her mother had brought her from The Hamptons and was out the door.

oOo

Kate had arrived at Bettys 15 minutes early, wanting to secure a table on the patio that overlooked the RHS gardens. Despite it being a beautiful and uncharacteristically warm morning she was delighted to find that the café was pretty quiet and there were only a few other patrons on the patio.

She had secured a table in the corner, overlooking the railing and the garden's grounds below. She had fallen in love with Harlow Carr on her first visit, the summer she had moved to Harrogate. She found the gardens to be some of the best in Yorkshire and the setting was a beautiful place for quiet reflection. For the past 3 years she had made an effort to visit the gardens each season to view the changing landscape.

After ordering a glass of water from the server she focused her attention on the fertile green grounds below. She breathed in the warm air and let it fill her lungs, closing her eyes to feel the calm soothing energy wash over her. She was pulled from her meditation by the sound of her name.

"Kate," Caroline said as she stood by the table. She could see Kate's eyes were closed and she didn't want to frighten her so she stood patiently by her side waiting for her to respond.

Kate opened her eyes and saw Caroline standing before her. It took all her effort not to gasp aloud as her eyes took in the beautiful woman. The green of her dress was the perfect complement to her smooth freckled skin, her bare shoulders and collarbone glowing brilliantly in the sun. She wore no make-up, aside from mascara and was possibly more breathtaking than with it, the small freckles dotting her cheeks and nose making her look 10 years younger.

Kate blinked and stuttered as she tried to speak, inwardly chastising herself for being so flustered.

"Caroline hi, have a seat. You look very…nice and summery." She said, in an attempt to cover her fumbles.

Caroline smiled and sat down, leaning down to place her purse beneath her seat, exposing a hint of cleavage as she did. Kate let herself gaze for a moment, peeling her eyes away as Caroline sat up.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself, that is a good color for you. What a beautiful day and a perfect place to be." She smiles at Kate warmly, who flashes a shy smile in return.

"Yes, I just love it here. I came my first summer and have come at least once a season since. I like to see the different seasons in bloom."

"How funny, I used to do the same, up until I had Lawrence. Then life just got too busy keeping up with two boys and I haven't been back here in years." Caroline says with a smile before looking away, scanning the gardens below.

The server appears and takes their order, each opting for tea and a scone with a small fruit salad.

"So, how are they, your boys? Did you get to talk to them yet?" Kate asks.

"Oh, I think they are going to be ok. We had a long talk Friday evening. I think they just feel a bit….adrift, at the moment. They just need reassurance that everything is going to be alright."

"Well, of course. And you, how are you?" Kate asks, genuinely interested in the response, trying to convey that in her eyes.

"Oh, alright, mostly," she replies a little hesitantly, not entirely sure how much she is ready to share.

"Yes, I understand what you mean. Even though my divorce with Richard was amicable it was still a difficult decision. You have your good days and your bad."

The server returns with the tea and food and Kate takes up the pot pouring them each a cup. Caroline is grateful for the moment of silence, allowing herself a moment to decide if she is truly ready to let Kate in.

As she watches Kate pour the tea she suddenly notices her arms and how deliciously firm and toned they are, the lean muscles clearly defined by the weight of the pot in her outstretched arm. She clears her throat as the realization takes hold, instantly willing it to retreat in her brain.

"Why did you and Richard divorce, do you mind me asking? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." Caroline questions as she prepares her tea. Perhaps this common ground with Kate will help her to open up about her own situation.

"Umm, well, we just didn't want the same things in life anymore. We recognized that soon enough to split amicably before things turned into a mess. We were married pretty young and we just grew apart, I suppose." Kate says as she takes a sip of her tea. She hadn't thought about the fall out with Richard for a few years, finally having moved from grief over the failure of their marriage. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk about it now.

"So, have you seen anyone since? Do you still speak to him?" Caroline asked, her growing curiosity propelling her.

"We used to speak more frequently, but we haven't spoken much in the last 2 years. He remarried about 2 years after we divorced. I dated someone for a while, but it ended horribly. That was right before I moved here." Kate replies, the sadness creeping in to her voice, giving Caroline the impression it was a sensitive subject, so she ends her line of questioning there.

The women sit in silence for a few moments eating and sipping their tea, a few brief words exchanged about their meals. The server comes to clear the table and drop the bill, leaving two glasses of water as she goes.

"Have you and John spoken at all, discussed your future?" Kate finally asks. She can see Caroline's nervous about this topic of discussion, but she knows from her own experience talking it through with someone can really help.

"Well, if you consider screaming, yelling and me shamefully throwing things, then yes, we have." Caroline says sarcastically with a wry smile.

"Dr. Elliot, throwing things? Now there's a frightening image." Kate replies cheekily with a smile, trying to break the ice for Caroline to continue.

"Yes, not one of my better moments, I assure you." Caroline says rolling her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Well, do you want to talk with him? I mean, do you think there's a chance of reconciliation?"

"I don't know. He bloody cheated, with some woman from work. I don't exactly know how we're supposed to go on after that, but we've been married nearly 18 years and the boys are still at home. It's just more complicated than that." She begins tracing impatient circles in the ring of water left by the glass before her. She's not really had this much dialogue on the subject and she feels herself beginning to get upset.

Kate notices her change in demeanor and quickly settles the bill, insisting on paying as it was her idea to meet up.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me? I was planning to go, but would love the company if you'd be interested. There are some lovely quiet benches along the stream. We could sit and talk more there, if you'd like." Kate asks, secretly hoping Caroline will accept the offer.

"Actually, I think that sounds lovely. I haven't been in ages and there's something so calming about the gardens. Lead the way, but the gardens are my treat and I won't take no for an answer." Caroline smiles but casts a stern eye to Kate, giving her the head teacher stare.

"Oh yes, Dr. Elliot, whatever you wish." Kate can't resist the jibe and is rewarded by a playful slap to the bicep as they get up from the table.

oOo

The two women stroll quietly through the gardens, enjoying the beautiful scenery around them. There's been little conversation since they entered, but the silence is comfortable and nice.

They make their way through the kitchen gardens first, and then wander through Alpine House before moving along the streamside paths at the back of the garden. They come across a small gazebo nestled in the corner, the stream bubbling softly behind it, climbing hydrangeas and shuttlecock ferns tucking it discreetly away.

The women walk the path to the gazebo and find it empty, the setting so tranquil and pretty they decide to take a seat.

"I should never have stopped coming here. It really does settle the mind, all the beauty and quiet around you." Caroline reflects as she leans back on the bench, closing her eyes.

"Yes, this is one of the first things I loved about Harrogate. I've been to other RHS gardens, but this one is by far my favorite." Kate replies as she admires the peaceful view.

"John doesn't enjoy things like this. He would just complain about how hot it is and all the bugs. He's more of an indoor type."

"That's a shame. I love being outdoors. My cottage has a lovely, but small garden in the back and I love getting out there each season and getting my hands dirty." Kate muses as she leans back against the rail, assuming the same position as Caroline.

"Yes, well he's a bit of a shame all around, fancies himself an intellectual. I guess he could be, if he wasn't such a narcissistic child. That's enough about him, he just spoils the mood. I love being outdoors too. We have a large garden but I don't get out to it as much as I'd like. I am grateful that Lawrence took up rugby, despite the hectic schedule. It ensures I get at least one day of fresh air a week. Don't you tell him I said that though, he'll want to play year round." Caroline cracks, turning her head to meet Kate's gaze, the two women exchanging a laugh.

"So, what's your favorite flower then?" Kate asks, desiring to know the answer just as much as she desires to escape the crystal blue gaze next to her, afraid her dark eyes will give too much away.

"Oh, the peony, hands down. The variety of colors is amazing and the blooms are exquisite and they smell absolutely divine. What about you?" Caroline sits up and turns slightly to face Kate.

"I really like poppies and orchids. I love their bright colors and the unique shapes." Kate gushes as she sits up next to Caroline.

"Least favorite flower?" Kate continues.

"Too easy, Chrysanthemums. I can't stand the smell." Caroline says as she wrinkles up her nose in distaste, making Kate laugh.

"I feel the same about lavender."

Caroline looks to Kate, bright blue eyes meeting dark soft orbs before her, a small grateful smile crossing her lips as she begins to speak.

"Thank you Kate, for reaching out to me. I didn't realize how much I truly needed it. I just hope after today you don't change your mind."

"Absolutely Caroline, and thank you for taking up my offer. I think I needed a friend just as much as you. I do hope that's what we can be." Kate says optimistically, hoping she'll get the seal of approval.

"I'd like that, very much." Caroline says sincerely, patting Kate's bicep for emphasis. Her hand lingers for a moment longer as they sit once again wrapped in a comfortable silence.

"Oh gosh, it's gone past 3 now, I better be off. John's bringing back the boys at 5 and they'll no doubt be expecting tea. This has been a lovely afternoon Kate, truly, and I'd very much like to do it again." Caroline says sincerely as she stands up, dusting her dress and straightening the wrinkles.

"I have enjoyed it too Caroline, and I absolutely would like to do it again." Kate replies with the same sincerity, her wide smile lighting her face.

The women walk quickly back to the exit, stopping at Caroline's car first.

"Thanks again Kate for today, and the tea. We will definitely do this again, hopefully sometime soon."

"Thank you for the garden tour, I had a lovely day. I look forward to the next time."

"Well, have a good evening and I will see you in the morning I suppose." Caroline says with a smile.

"Enjoy your evening as well. See you later Caroline."

Kate steps forward and moves to hug Caroline, a gesture she wasn't quite expecting. She steps in to receive the hug and can't ignore how nice it feels. The tension in her shoulders releases and the hug transforms from awkward to comfortable, much to Kate's delight.

She just let Kate in, there's no going back now, they are friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That was a long wait and I'm sorry! Next chapter should be up pretty quick though. :) Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, I really do appreciate them immensely!**

The last two weeks had been a haze for Caroline, dealing with after school meetings and Lawrence's final rugby matches. She had hardly had any time to herself and was looking forward to the next week off. She had promised herself, and her mother, at the start of the week to finish her tasks and not take any work home with her during the break.

She sat at her desk working on mid-term figures to send to the board of governors, a barely touched chicken salad sitting before her. There was a soft knock on the door, breaking her focus and making her jump slightly.

"What is it Beverly? Come in." She almost barked, annoyed by the interruption.

The door opened slowly as Caroline watched impatiently for her PA to walk in, removing her glasses to better show her agitation at being disturbed.

Kate peeked timidly around the door and saw Caroline's displeased look, whispering "I'll come back later" and beginning her retreat.

"Oh Kate, it's you. I'm sorry, do come in. I was just working on some reports for the governors and was a bit distracted." She said, waving for Kate to come in and take a seat.

Caroline leans back in her chair, exhaling loudly and squeezing the bridge of her nose as Kate takes a seat across from her.

"Geez, no wonder the students are scared of you. That Ice Queen glare is fierce." Kate joked, pulling a frightened face.

"Oh, hush you, or I'll glare you into oblivion," Caroline quipped back with a laugh.

_You're welcome to, any time you like. _Kate couldn't help but think to herself.

"So, what's up? And please don't tell me some student is being a little shit, I really don't have time for that right now."

"No. Actually, this is a personal visit. I wanted to see if you might like to have lunch next week while we're off, if you're free."

"As a matter of fact, I would. John is taking the boys to Liverpool on Thursday and they'll be gone all weekend. I'll be a lady of leisure for the first time in, god….years. What did you have in mind?" Caroline queries as she rolls to her desk and finally takes a bite of the chicken salad.

"Well, I decided last time, so you should pick." Kate replies, smiling at Caroline as she watches her eat. Even the act of eating is sexy, when done by Dr. Caroline Elliot.

"Oh, being diplomatic are we? Alright, let me think….how about lunch at La Feria, that Spanish rotisserie place at Montpellier Quarter, then maybe a bit of shopping after? I haven't been shopping since, god knows when." Caroline replies between bites.

"Yum, that sounds great. I love that place and there's a cupcake shop a few doors down that's to-die-for."

"Cupcakes? God, don't tempt me. I'll be the size of a house if I eat any of that." Caroline cracks with a sly grin.

"You'd be a beautiful house then." Kate replies before her brain has a chance to stop her.

_Oh shit. _

"I think you need your eyes checked, Miss McKenzie." Caroline pans back with a hearty laugh and cheeky grin.

_Thank god, she thought I was joking._

"Right, will Thursday work for you then? What time is John picking up the boys?" Kate quickly replies, in an attempt to hide her discomfort.

"He says he'll be there by 9. Thursday noon will work. I'll just leave the boys if they are still there, they can take care of themselves for once."

"Great. I'll let you get back to work, but have a good weekend with the boys and see you Thursday." Kate says as she gets up, standing at Caroline's desk awaiting a reply before leaving.

"I look forward to it Kate, and you have a good weekend too."

They exchange a warm smile and Kate floats on Cloud 9 out the door.

oOo

Caroline is lying propped up in bed reading when her phone starts vibrating on the night stand. She picks it up and sees it is John and lays it back down with a sigh.

_It's 11 o'clock on a Tuesday night, what the hell could he want? Actually, I don't give a shit._

She resumes reading her book as the phone goes still, but a few minutes later it's buzzing again. She lets him call 3 times before finally picking up, against her better judgement.

"What do you want John? It's bloody 11 o'clock on a Tuesday night." She bemoans in the phone.

"Oh, well it's good to hear your voice too, darling," he slurs from the other end.

"Are you drunk?" Caroline replies in disbelief, but quickly realizes she shouldn't be surprised at all. Since he moved out it seemed he was rarely ever sober.

"Maybe. I might have had a little too much wine with dinner."

"No shit, Sherlock. What are you calling me for John? Can it not wait until you are sober?" Caroline snarls impatiently into the phone.

"Whoa, whoa, don't be such a bitch. Wait, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hang up."

Caroline is losing her patience fast.

"What do you want John?" She repeats sternly.

"Caroline, I miss you. I was thinking….why don't you come with us, me and the boys, to Liverpool. We could have a proper family holiday. You and I could talk and send the boys out to the cinema and…talk…or something. I miss you. I love you Caroline." John rambles on the other end, slurring more with each word.

"You're unbelievable, you know that? How fucking dare you call me, completely pissed, raving about how much you love and miss me. If you really loved and missed me, you'd call me sober and try your damnedest to fix things then!" She growls through pursed lips and gritted teeth.

"You're bloody impossible Caroline. You are a boring, average, old bitch, just like your bitch of a mother. That's why I cheated, I needed some excitement. You bored me. Have fun being boring all alone! " He yells before hanging up the phone.

Caroline sits quietly for a moment, completely shell shocked at the exchange. Despite his increased amount of drinking there hadn't been any heated exchanges between them since the day he moved out. She had just started entertaining the idea that she might be able to forgive him and move on, but this juvenile outburst made her change her mind, vehemently.

She was sad, confused, angry and hurt. Why did he feel the need to be so cruel? The tears started to stream down her cheeks and in that moment she felt keenly her solitude. She needed someone to talk to, to listen to her vent. Her mother was asleep and she didn't want to wake her, besides she had listened enough. Then it hit her…

_Kate. I can call Kate, she'll listen. No, it's far too late, I can't bother her._

She thumbs through her contacts, squinting to see the numbers through her tears. She pulls up Kate's number and sits for a while, staring at the screen. Should she really call this late? That's not exactly following proper etiquette. After hesitating for a few moments more she decides to send her a text, reasoning that it's more easily ignored if one's sleeping or busy.

_Hi Kate. You awake?_

A few minutes pass, then a response.

_Caroline, hi! Yep, just reading. You ok?_

Caroline sits for a moment, thinking of what to say.

_Oh just John, being a prick. Fancy a chat?_

Caroline sits watching the phone in her hands, awaiting a response. After a few minutes it vibrates and she looks down to see that Kate is calling. She wipes her tears and nose, and clears her throat before answering.

"Hi, thanks for calling. How are you?" Caroline says, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"I'm doing fine, but how are you? The prick strikes again, eh? Want me to knock him about a bit? I've recently added kick boxing to my exercise routine." Kate says in an attempt to cheer Caroline up. She could tell instantly that she was crying, but didn't want to fuel the fire by drawing attention to it.

"Ha, yes, would you. Is that why your arms are so toned? Maybe I should take that up too." Caroline says with a chuckle, sniffling away the last of her tears.

There's something so calm and soothing about Kate, her voice and her demeanor that Caroline once again notices. Kate always makes her smile, something she seemed to do so little of these days.

Kate decides to ignore the compliment as her heart is beating so rapidly with excitement she'd only make a fool of herself if she tried to respond to it.

"So, what did he want?" Kate asks, feeling Caroline is more calm and able to continue on the subject.

"He called asking, practically begging, me to come to Liverpool this weekend, said he 'missed and loved me'." Caroline replies, using air quotes despite being alone in the room. She knew the sarcasm would be received on the other end.

"Wow. What did you say?" Kate asks, a small fear creeping in that Caroline might have said yes.

"I told him no! He was bloody pissed. If he loved and missed me so much, surely he'd be able to manage to call me when he's sober." Caroline can feel the emotions bubbling up again and stops, taking in a deep breath to stave off the tears.

"Caroline, I am sorry. I know this isn't easy." Kate coos over the phone, trying to put as much comfort in her voice as a warm hug.

"And he called me boring. He said I was an average old bitch and that's why he cheated, because he needed some excitement." Fresh tears have started to fall now and she's working hard to not turn into a complete mess of sobs in Kate's ear.

The flutter in Kate's chest gets stronger just hearing the hurt in Caroline's voice. She desperately wishes she was there to hug her and hold her and assure her that she was special and John was complete a tosser.

"Oh, Caroline. I am so sorry. I know it doesn't really fix things, but he is absolutely wrong. You are anything but boring, and average….I would never use that word to describe you. Everything about you is so far greater than average."

"No, he's right. I am boring. I'm vain enough to know I'm not average, but I'll admit I am pretty boring." Caroline sighs between tears.

"But you're not Caroline. I think you're very entertaining. You're smart, strong, a great leader, an excellent mother, funny, and beautiful. Damn him for making you think otherwise. He's lashing out because he's beginning to realize just how wrong he was."

Kate listens intently to Caroline, relieved to hear that her breathing has slowed and the sniffling has started to become more sporadic.

"You know, you are a wonderful boost for my ego. We should have become friends a long time ago." Caroline finally teases into the phone as her tears have subsided once more.

"I'm only telling the truth, and yes, we should have become friends sooner, now you mention it. I was too daunted by the Ice Queen to offer though."

"Oh, you were not, were you? I don't get the impression that you're so easily intimidated." Caroline replies in amusement, all signs of waterworks now gone from her voice.

"I was, a little a first, but I could tell there was something softer underneath. I could see it when you would look at William and Lawrence at school." Kate admits, her heart picking up pace a bit with the confession.

"Really? I'm that obvious around them? God, I've got to get that under control, I can't be giving the impression that I'm really a big softy."

"It was obvious to me, but I don't think anyone else notices. Don't worry; your Ice Queen persona is still intact." Kate replies with a laugh.

"Good. You know, you are rather intuitive Kate. You're always so calm, cool and collected, and you're an excellent motivational speaker. I'm a bit envious of that quality." Caroline says with a smile that she's sure Kate can hear in her voice.

"It's taken me a long time to get here. Believe you me there was plenty of shouting on the way though. I can be a bit stubborn sometimes."

"Well, we have that in common then." Caroline responds slyly.

"I'm glad you called me Caroline. You know you can call me anytime you like, any time you want or need to talk. You shouldn't have to go through this alone and I'm willing, no, I want to be there to help you." Kate articulates seriously.

"Thank you Kate, that is very kind of you. I'm feeling much better now so I'll let you go, it's getting late and I'm sure you'd like to get back to your book or go to sleep."

"Well, this book is pretty entertaining…" Kate cheekily replies.

"Oh is it? What could be more entertaining than me and my melodrama?" Caroline chimes back, returning the cheek.

"I'm reading Gone Girl, but you're right….your melodrama gives it a run for its money." Kate laughs into the phone.

"I'm just reading that too! That's what I was doing before John the Tosser interrupted me. I'm completely hooked." Caroline replies excitedly in the phone, laughing at the coincidence.

"Oh, me too! It's intense but so good. I've stayed up entirely too late each night reading."

"So have I; that's too funny. Well, I'll let you go to read then. I'm going to do the same. Have a good night Kate and thank you for listening to me vent. I really do feel much better now."

"I'm glad Caroline. Sleep well and I will see you Thursday. Good night, bye."

"Yes, see you Thursday. Goodbye Kate."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Home sick today so I've had plenty of time to write. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Mum, where's my Everton kit? The blue one; not the gold one." Lawrence yelled from the top of the stairs.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she heard him from the kitchen. No matter how many times she told him to be prepared for something in advance, he always waited until the last minute, like any rebellious teenager.

"It's hanging in the laundry, where I told you it was last night. You'd better hurry up; your dad will be here any minute."

She took another sip of her coffee and looked up from her tablet to William who was seated across the island finishing his toast. They shared a sly grin and shake of the head.

"Are you going to be alright mum, by yourself? I could stay home with you if you like. I don't much care to spend the time with dad anyway." William questions with a concerned look.

"I'll be totally fine. I'll miss you, but you really should try to spend time with your dad. It would hurt his feelings if you didn't go. I'm sure you'll be able to convince him to do things other than football. You'll have a good time, and it's only a few days." Caroline says, reaching out to squeeze his hand for reassurance.

"What are you going to do then, with the house all to yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know. Crazy science experiments, cooking in the nude, watch what _I_ want to watch on the telly." Caroline replies with a cheeky grin. William laughs and squeezes his mum's hand in return.

They're interrupted by the sound of tires crunching up the drive and William quickly gets up to rinse his glass and plate before putting them in the sink. He goes to grab his bag from the base of the stairs.

"Come on wanker, dad's here." He yells up toward his younger brother. He turns to see Caroline has followed behind him and is standing arms crossed in the middle of the room, giving him a critical look.

"Sorry mum," he replies and crosses to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He goes to the door and opens it just as John steps onto the landing.

"Lawrence, get down here right now. You're dad's here and ready to go." Caroline calls up the stairs in her sternest of mother voices. Lawrence is down the stairs within seconds, all too familiar with the repercussions of ignoring that tone.

"Hey popsicle, let's roll." He calls as he runs to the door to greet his dad.

"See ya mum," he shouts behind him as he runs past William to the car.

William waves to his mum with a small smile and heads to the car behind Lawrence leaving John standing in the doorway and Caroline inside.

"Well, I'll look after them and we'll text when we get there. I'm sorry Caroline, about the other night too. I shouldn't have called you in such a state, and you were right to be angry. I didn't mean what I said and I just hope I can prove that to you." John says timidly, still standing on the doorstep, too afraid to come inside.

"Don't let them eat too much junk food, and have them call or text me at least once a day. See you Sunday." She says as she crosses to the door, taking the knob in her hand to shut it. She's still too angry at his outburst on the phone to even begin to acknowledge any kind of apology on his part.

He stands for a moment waiting for her to say more but quickly realizes she has no intention to. He turns and walks down the steps with a rather dejected look on his face, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He looks back at her with a sad smile.

"Right. Goodbye Caroline, see you Sunday." He replies and then walks to the car.

She shuts the door before they've even pulled out of the drive.

oOo

"So, what did you say after that?" Kate asks as she takes the last bite of her salad.

"Well, I bloody ignored it, naturally. Very immature, I know, but I'm still so angry with him I could hardly look at his face. I just wanted him off my doorstep." Caroline replies then takes a bite of her chicken.

Kate raises an eyebrow then begins to laugh hysterically, imagining how the scene would have played. Caroline begins to laugh in return, placing her napkin over her mouth as she quickly tries to swallow her food.

"God, I would have loved to see the look on his face. I bet he looked pitiful." Kate confesses between laughs.

"Yes, he looked a bit like a sad puppy, running off with his tail between his legs. Serves him right."

"So, are you thinking divorce then? Is that where you are right now?" Kate says in a softer, more serious tone.

"Oh god, I don't know Kate. It's all still so fresh. I'm hurt and angry that he was unfaithful, but I can't help but think of the boys and the 18 years we've had together. They weren't all bad; they were actually quite nice in the beginning. The last few, if I'm honest with myself, have been less thrilling though, but I don't know right now what I want. Should I? Should this be simpler than I'm making it?" Caroline asks her honestly.

"I can't answer that Caroline, only you can. You'll know what you want and when you're ready. If it were me though, I don't think I could forgive him. Well, eventually I'd forgive him, but the marriage would be done for."

The waiter comes round to collect the empty plates and drop the bills. They each pay their own tab and make their way out of the restaurant, stepping into the warm sun outside.

"Now, which way to that cupcake shop you promised me?" Caroline says with a laugh, looking to Kate for guidance.

"See, I knew you'd give in. It's just round the corner, to the left. Not that I know from experience or anything." Kate replies with a wink.

The ladies walk along in animated and easy conversation, the topics ranging mostly from what they see around them. As they come to Charley's Kate steps aside, opening the door for Caroline to enter. They walk into the shop and are delighted to find that it is mostly empty, not surprising since it's just after lunch time in the middle of the week.

They cross to the case and browse the cupcakes, lined in neat little rows, all deliciously appealing. The young girl at the counter greets them and waits patiently to assist as they browse.

"Oh my god, there's too many to choose from. Which one do you recommend?" Caroline asks Kate and the young girl.

"Sticky toffee pudding cupcake, hands down," replies Kate instantly, gesturing for the young girl to get her one of those.

"That is our most popular, but I also really love our new White chocolate raspberry and the Red Velvet," offers the girl behind the counter as she plates Kate's cupcake on a saucer.

"Mmm, I'll have the White chocolate raspberry please, that sounds divine." Caroline purrs and licks her lips.

"You're missing out on the sticky toffee. I promise you it is simply the best." Kate says lightheartedly with a disapproving shake of her head.

"Yea, well who says I'm not having a bite of yours." Caroline cracks, raising her eyebrows in defiance.

"Oh really?" Kate counters in mock indignation.

"Yep, you have to share, boss' orders." Caroline winks as she pays the girl for her cupcake. Kate steps up to pay for hers, rolling her eyes in amusement with a smile.

The women take a seat at a table next to the window. Kate quickly pulls back the paper cup from her treat and offers it to Caroline.

"Here, you have to try this one first. You need to experience it in all its glory, untainted by any other flavor."

Caroline smiles and takes the cupcake from her, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to look at Kate from narrowed eyes.

"It's that good, eh?" She asks before moving it to her mouth and taking a bite.

Her eyes flutter shut in sheer delight and a long moan escapes from her throat. Kate watches on, captivated, swallowing hard to push back her sudden arousal.

"Oh my god, this is heavenly. Mmm, I'll trade you." Caroline purrs between chews.

"Uh-uh, nope, no way. I tried to tell you. I am going to take a bite of yours though; it's only fair, of course."

Caroline leans forward, placing Kate's cupcake back on the saucer and watches Kate take a bite of hers.

"Not bad, but mine is still better." Kate finally concludes as she passes Caroline's cupcake back to her. The two eat their cupcakes in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

The act of eating her cupcake has now become so erotic to Kate, as only moments ago Caroline's lips where on the sweet treat, and so by proxy, on her. Never had she felt so strongly about a person, not even Richard, and definitely not Janet. Caroline pulled at her subconsciously, drawing her closer, like a moth to a flame.

oOo

The rest of the afternoon was a delightful day spent browsing around the shops in Montpellier Quarter. Kate had even found a new dress that she planned to save and wear to the regional choral competition that was coming up at the end of June. Caroline had purchased a new ensemble for work as well as a new pair of heels, which Kate had secretly delighted in helping her pick out.

"Caroline, I've had such a lovely day. Thank you for the idea, it was great." Kate says as they stand at her Fiat ready to part ways.

"It has been wonderful, I enjoyed it immensely. You are very good and welcome company." Caroline smiles, her blue eyes flashing radiantly in the sun.

"When are the boys due back on Sunday?"

"John text and said he would have them home by 5."

"Well, Valley Gardens is starting their summer concert series this Sunday. They have an orchestra play every Sunday afternoon. It's at 1:30 and lasts about an hour. I was planning to go; would you like to join me?"

"Sure. That should still give me enough time to get back and have tea ready for the boys when they get home."

"Great. We could meet at 1, at the garden entrance to get a seat. I'll bring a big blanket for us to sit on."

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you at 1 on Sunday then. Have a good evening Kate and thanks again for the lovely afternoon." Caroline says as she steps in this time to offer Kate a hug.

"The pleasure was all mine Caroline. See you Sunday. " Kate says as they embrace, before pulling away.

The women wave their final goodbyes and part ways for the evening, each in high spirits after such a peaceful day.

oOo

"This looks like a good spot here. Not too close, but not so far back either." Caroline calls to Kate behind her, gesturing to a spot under a small tree just to the left of the stage.

"Oh, that's perfect." Kate says as she catches up.

The women work together to lay out a blanket and get settled. Caroline reaches into the big satchel she brought, pulling out a small cutting board, some crackers and a block of cheese, followed by two bottles of water.

"I brought us a light snack to enjoy with the music. Would you like some cheese?" Caroline asks Kate with a smile.

"I would, thank you." Kate replies graciously, delighted by Caroline's thoughtfulness.

"So, do we know what's on the program for this performance?" Caroline asks as she busies herself with cutting the cheese into bite sized chunks.

"I'm not sure. They don't usually have it up on their website, just a basic 'Symphony Sunday' announcement."

They continue chatting and snacking, enjoying the warm breeze as they wait for the orchestra to begin. The orchestra takes the stage and plays their set, a mixture of classical summery pieces. The conductor bows and thanks the audience for coming and invites them to return next week.

Caroline had watched Kate periodically throughout the performance and took delight in seeing how truly captivated Kate was. It was clear she loved music as passionately as Caroline loved science and she appreciated that devotion when she saw it in other people.

"You really love music don't you?" Caroline finally says after the rabble from the orchestra exiting the stage dies down.

"Mmm, I do, very much. It makes me feel alive. I feel it's the perfect conduit for emotional expression. You can say anything you feel with music." Kate muses.

"Your passion for music is inspiring. It's the same passion I have for science. I can see it when I watch you listening. We're very lucky to have you leading the choir." Caroline divulges to Kate, smiling sincerely. Kate blushes slightly at the compliment and the realization that Caroline has discovered such an intimate revelation.

"I'm just glad that you chose me. I love language very much, but music, music makes my heart sing." She smiles at her own play on words.

"Well, I'd have been stupid not to. Honestly, I'm quite excited to see what you've put together for the regional competition at month end. I have no doubt you and the students will knock it out of the park."

"I'm excited for you to see it too. Maybe you can come have a listen at one of our practices right before we leave for competition." Kate offers a bit hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I'm going with you! Sulgrave hasn't been to a regional choral competition in years and I'm very excited and proud. Besides, William has told me you've given him a small solo and I promised I'd go to support him. I hope that doesn't fill you with fear and dread, having the head teacher there. I promise not to boss you around. The choir is in much better hands with you than me." Caroline bites her bottom lip, now nervous of how Kate will receive the news.

She had planned to tell her she was going to attend, but had wanted to wait closer to time, so as not to make Kate nervous or fret over the news. The wide smile that spreads across Kate's face instantly calms her worries.

"Really, you're coming?! Oh Caroline, I am thrilled that you will be joining us. I think it will really inspire the students to step up their game, and I personally, would love to have you there. Oddly enough, it would actually put me at ease." Kate confides, the sheer excitement not quite hidden in her voice.

"Oh thank God. I thought you'd be horrified, that's why I hadn't told you." Caroline sighs with relief, laughing at her own worry.

"Heaven's no, I'm chuffed. Plus, it gives me ammo for when the kids aren't giving their best." Kate smiles with a wink, trying to find an additional, less personal, reason for her excitement.

"Very true. Well, I better get going. It's 3 o'clock now and I've still to run to the market and pick up a few things for tea. Thanks for inviting me to this Kate, I really enjoyed the music." Caroline says as she begins to collect the remaining picnic items and put them away in her bag.

They both stand and pick up the blanket, shaking it out before working together to fold it.

"Thanks for joining me Caroline and have a good evening with the boys. I'll see you at assembly in the morning." Kate says as they reach the entrance of the garden.

"You too Kate, and I'll see you tomorrow."

They share a warm hug that lasts a little longer this time, Kate's stomach turning flips in excitement, Caroline just beginning to feel the butterfly that's started emerging from its cocoon in hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another chapter that was getting really long, so I've broken it in two. I hope you enjoy this installment! :)**

"Alright, attention everyone. Quiet down and have a seat. Before we set off Dr. Elliot would like to say a few words to you." Kate yells over the blare of excited students crowded onto the bus. Caroline ascends the steps behind her, standing next to her as the students quickly quiet down and take a seat after seeing the head teacher present.

"I just want to say very quickly how proud I am of all the hard work you all and Ms. McKenzie have put into the choir. No matter the outcome at this competition, just remember that you have made Sulgrave very proud and you are the first group to make it this far in 6 years, and that in itself is a triumph. On a serious note, remember that you are representing Sulgrave on a regional level and we must keep our reputation high. No misconduct will be tolerated, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior and to follow any instructions Ms. McKenzie or any of the other sponsors give you. If I find out anyone misbehaved, there will be swift and very strict consequences. Right, now have fun and knock them out!"

The students, who sat stone still and quiet as she spoke, erupted in a cheer after her final words. She smiled and waved, then nodded to Kate and exited the bus. Kate followed to the bottom of the stairs behind her.

"Are you sure you have enough staff to help you on the bus? I can have one of the parents ride as well, to help chaperone." Caroline asks Kate with a worried look on her face.

"No Caroline, we'll be fine. Mrs. Kirk and I can handle them. Besides, I doubt they'll try anything since the Ice Queen has spoken." Kate reassures her with a cheeky grin.

"Alright, well I'll follow right behind and don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I'll help you get everyone checked into the hotel when we get there and will do anything you need me to do. You're in charge this time." Caroline says with a smile.

"Oh really? I kind of like the sound of that." Kate teases back.

"Yea, well don't let it go to your head." Caroline dead pans with a cheeky smirk.

"Oh yes ma'am." Kate replies with a salute.

"Oh, shush. Now lead us on to victory…no pressure." Caroline says with a wink then turns sharply on her heel and walks to the Jeep where William is waiting.

oOo

The Sulgrave choir stood in queue backstage awaiting their turn to perform. There were three choirs ahead of them and it was obvious the nerves were mounting. The group stood still and totally quiet, eyes fastened to the stage through the rows of curtains that hung across it before them. Their position to the side greatly restricted their view, only showing the temporary risers that had been set up for the performances.

Kate stood behind the group a few feet, pacing and going over her musical cues in her head. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She turned abruptly and was met by warm piercing blue eyes, sending her stomach instantly into a flutter.

"Kate, are you alright? Don't worry; you are going to be fine. You and the kids have prepared for this for months. I was only joking before, there's really no pressure to win. I'm just proud of you all for getting here, seriously." Caroline says sincerely and barely above a whisper. She immediately regrets her parting words before they left the school, now seeing the anxiety on Kate's face.

"I know, I know, I just get nervous. I do want us to win and I just don't want to let down the kids because they've worked so hard." Kate confesses as she tries to relax her shoulders.

"I know Kate, and you won't let them down. You are an excellent teacher and they love you. Plus, I'll be in the audience cheering you all on. You're going to do great, I believe in you." Caroline replies, running her hand down Kate's shoulder to give a reassuring squeeze to her bicep.

"Now, I better get back out there so I can find a seat. I'll come find you all once you've been seated after your set."

She offers one final squeeze of Kate's arm before releasing her to walk away. Kate catches her arm as she turns to go, stopping her and causing her to look back with a surprised smile.

"Thank you Caroline." Kate says shyly with a grateful grin.

Caroline offers a warm smile in return, her bright blue eyes conveying sincerity and calm, before turning and walking out to find a seat in the auditorium.

As Sulgrave took the stage Caroline could feel the nervous butterflies starting in her stomach. The last two choirs had been very good and so she knew the competition would be tough. She was sympathetically nervous for the students and Kate, knowing how anxious they must be.

The students took the risers and Kate stood before them, waiting for them to get settled. With a slight nod of her head and the raising of her arms they began, jumping immediately into Vivaldi's _Fecit Potentiam_.

After the first couple of measures they had taken Caroline's breath away. She had confidence that they would do well, but she was blindsided by how brilliant they actually were. It was obvious to her now just how hard they had worked and she could feel her heart swelling with pride as she watched them and heard the whispers starting around her.

Kate looked totally in charge and very confident before them and for the first time, consciously, Caroline found herself marveling at how beautiful Kate actually was. The white sheath dress with the bright floral print and the matching bright pink cardigan she had bought on their shopping trip to Montpellier Quarter fit her perfectly and she looked stunning in the spotlight on stage. She even wore heels in a matching bright pink, which was something she rarely did at school. The butterfly in Caroline's stomach that had emerged a few weeks ago, went fluttering wildly now.

What was going on? Hadn't those feelings died now, after being dormant so many years? She had begun to let herself believe, when she actually allowed her mind to wander there, that maybe it had been a phase all those years ago, just like her mother had said. There had never been anyone that had caught her attention since, not in the way that seemed to be happening now. Sure, she had appreciated the beauty of an attractive woman now and again, and had even secretly read a few Sarah Waters novels (which had aroused her more than she dared admit), but she had certainly never had a reaction like this. The thought was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

The Vivaldi piece came to a close and the choir charged right in to Orff's _O Fortuna._ The energy was buzzing and the whispers around Caroline grew more animated by the measure. The song ended and as Kate turned to face the auditorium and take a bow with the choir, a group of students from another choir stood up and cheered, but were quickly quieted down by their director.

The Sulgrave group made their way quietly off the stage, but it was clear they were practically bouncing with delight.

oOo

Caroline made her way quietly down the aisle of the auditorium, heading to where she saw Sulgrave take a seat after their performance. She slipped quietly into the seat next to Kate, who was intently watching the final choir now performing, her eyes obviously critiquing each and every note.

As Caroline sat down, her leg brushed Kate's, causing Kate to twitch and look over to see who it was. A giant smile crossed her full lips as she made eye contact with Caroline, sending each woman's stomach into a flutter. Caroline smiled widely in return and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Kate, that was absolutely brilliant, I mean it. I think you all may have this in the bag."

Kate looked shyly at Caroline, biting her bottom lip to stop the giggle that wanted to erupt. Caroline smiled and nodded her head in affirmation, her eyes dancing wildly in delight.

_She really is quite pretty._

The final choir made their way off the stage and the competition MC made his way on, saying that the finalists would be announced in one hour and that refreshments were being served in the atrium in the interim.

The Sulgrave group made their way to the atrium, each getting a drink and biscuit before moving to a quieter nook in the corner. At the dimming of the atrium lights, the group made their way quickly back into the auditorium.

The MC took the stage and began his speech, first acknowledging the plethora of talent this year and thanking all who attended before moving on to the list of finalists who would be performing in the morning.

The tension in the room was palpable and the silence was almost deafening as they awaited the first group name. Four out of the thirty six choirs would advance. When Sulgrave's name was announced third, the group went wild and it took all of Caroline, Kate and Mrs. Kirk's efforts to quiet them back down.

After the announcement, Kate quickly ushered the excited group outside, to a more private space to give a pep talk.

"Alright you guys. You killed it, as you all would say." Kate says as she's unable to stop the huge grin that has spread across her face. The students let out a loud cheer and whistles in their enthusiasm. Kate raises her arms and manages to quiet down the bunch before continuing on.

"So, no matter what the outcome tomorrow, I am insanely proud of you and all the hard work you put in. That being said….let's win this! Now, you can all go back to your rooms and get changed, if you like. Meet back in the lobby at 6:45 sharp and we will take the bus to dinner."

More enthusiastic cheers follow, including a few chants of "Miss McKenzie", which embarrasses Kate to no end. Caroline watches on in amusement, not only proud of the students, but most especially of William and Kate.

oOo

Kate stood at the foot of the bed, sorting out her attire for tomorrow's competition. The day had been full of excitement and despite being physically drained; she was too full of energy to sleep.

Her mind played over the events of the day and her heart swelled immensely with pride and elation for the students. She loved this group of kids, probably more than any other choir she had led in the past, so today's advancement brought her great joy.

This joy was further expounded by the presence of Caroline, and her obvious excitement at the choir's performance as well. She had been very vocal in telling Kate, and the students, how proud she was and had indeed taken the back burner, allowing Kate total control of the day. As far as her time at Sulgrave had gone, this was by far the best day yet.

As she laid out her dress for tomorrow's performance she noticed that one of the buttons was loose and would need to be refastened to prevent any wardrobe malfunctions. She rummaged through her toiletries bag, remembering the small sewing repair kit that had come with the bag, which at the time she bought it she thought was unnecessary. To her dismay, it was no longer there and, of course, she had not packed a second outfit, in an attempt to conserve space.

Remembering that Caroline was in the room next door, she gathered her dress and crossed to the door attaching the two rooms. She knocked softly and waited for a reply, hoping it wasn't too late and that she would not wake Caroline.

Caroline sat propped up in bed, looking at her mobile in her hands, tears streaming fully down her face. The knock on the door made her jolt and for a second she was slightly confused.

"Caroline, it's me. Are you still awake?" came the soft call on the other side. She recognized instantly it was Kate and quickly got up, frantically wiping the tears from her cheeks in an effort to hide the evidence.

She crossed to the door and undid the latch, opening it slowly, buying time to finish cleaning up her face. As she opened the door fully, Kate stood there, her eyes looking down at the fingers that were pulling on the button. She began to speak before looking up.

"Oh good, you're up. I've got a loose button and need one of those sewing repair kits; you wouldn't happen to have one, would you?" On this she looks up and instantly recognizes the red swollen eyes, her heart skipping a beat with concern.

"Caroline, what's the matter? Did something happen?" Kate questions rapidly, her first thought going to Caroline's mother, or Lawrence, who was staying the weekend with Angus.

"Umm, no, no. It's just, I'm just…oh, never mind, I'm fine. Come in, I think I do have a kit in my luggage, I'll just check."

Kate follows Caroline into the room, never taking her eyes off of her. Caroline rummages a moment through her bag and produces the kit, crossing to Kate and handing it to her.

"You can keep it, I have another at home." Caroline says with a small sad smile.

"Caroline, what's the matter? You can talk to me remember, tell me what's bothering you." Kate questions softly, trying to urge Caroline to speak, knowing talking isn't easy, but it often helps.

Caroline takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before sinking onto the foot of the bed, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

"I was just so distracted and excited for you and the students today that it completely slipped my mind, until I got back here and checked my mobile, and saw the text from him."

Kate drapes her dress across the back of the chair and sets the kit on the table then crosses to take a seat next to Caroline.

"Text from who, John? What about?"

"Today is our anniversary, 18 years. Like I said, I had totally forgotten. He didn't, of course, and made sure to send the most nauseatingly oversentimental text as a reminder."

"Oh Caroline, I am sorry. I know it's not easy. What did he say?"

"The usual…'I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I love you' blah, blah, blah. I don't even know why I'm crying. I guess, it's just remembering the failure, that I wasn't enough for him, that I'm also partly responsible for our current situation."

The tears have started falling now and she tries hard to keep the full sobs at bay. Kate watches for a second, her heart breaking for this gorgeous woman next to her, before her instincts kick in and she's moving before her mind even thinks.

She reaches up and takes Caroline's face into her hands, gently guiding her head to meet her gaze.

"Caroline, look at me." Caroline lifts her sad blue eyes, to meet the fierce, yet tender brown eyes before her.

"You are not responsible for anything. You did not fail, he did. He made the mistake, of his own volition, and broke that vow he made to you. He's a bloody prat to have done it too. You're intelligent, loyal, a wonderful mother, an excellent leader and very beautiful. If I were him, I'd cherish you. Don't blame yourself for his errors." The whole time she speaks she never breaks eye contact with Caroline, willing that all her sincerity be conveyed, not just through her words but through her eyes as well.

Finally, Caroline gives a small nod of her head and Kate quickly sets to wiping her tears away with a tender smile.

"Kate, thank you so much for being my friend," is all Caroline can muster without bursting into tears again.

"Of course, Caroline." Kate replies as Caroline leans in for a hug. The women sit for a moment in a gentle embrace before Caroline finally begins to pull away slowly.

"I can sit here with you for a while, if you like. I'll sew my button on here and we can watch some telly or talk more." Kate offers, hoping Caroline will say yes.

"I'd like that. You don't mind if I crawl in bed though, do you? It's cold in here. You can climb in too, I won't bite." Caroline replies, the smallest of sly grins turning up the corner of her mouth.

"Well, I can't promise I won't." Kate cracks in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Oh, hush. Come on, I think University Challenge has a late night run." Caroline gets up and walks to the head of the bed, climbing in before turning on the telly.

Kate collects her dress and the sewing kit before crossing to the bed to climb in. As she lifts the duvet to slide underneath she sees that Caroline's nightshirt has crawled up her thigh, leaving the entire length of her leg exposed. The sight sends a shiver of electricity through her body and she decides she's better off sitting on top of the covers. She's going to have enough of a struggle just trying to push that delicious image from her brain.

The women sit watching the telly with little conversation. It's only 20 minutes later before Kate looks over and sees that Caroline has fallen asleep. She softly gets up from the bed and leaves the sewing kit on the table before quietly exiting to her suite next door.

Sleep is near impossible for the rest of the night, as her mind is occupied with images of Caroline.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the second installment, enjoy! Thank you so much for reading my story and I truly appreciate all of your reviews. :)  
**

The final performances were scheduled to begin at 9am so after a quick breakfast and meet up in the atrium, the Sulgrave group was ushered backstage to wait, since there were only 4 groups performing and they were third in the lineup. Caroline had wished them luck before they were carted off and then went to the auditorium to find a seat.

The first two performances were rather good, one being a classic choral piece by a school from Leeds and one a mashup of three "hippie songs" from the 60s by a group from Manchester. As Sulgrave took the stage, Caroline could feel the buzz of anticipation in her chest. She had no idea what they would be performing, but knowing Kate, she assumed it would be something special.

As Kate rose her arms to begin she saw William step out from the group and her heart went racing with pride, and nerves, for her oldest son. With the slightest nod of Kate's head, then William's, the choir began, singing the musical notes that would start the song. After a few measures William joined in with his solo and so the choir began "Somebody that I used to know" by Gotye. There were audible gasps and small cheers as they sang. Each verse a different student would step forward, singing their solo before being rejoined by the choir for the chorus.

Half way through the song the choir stopped. The whispers continued in the audience as confusion set in. The pause only lasted about five seconds before the choir began singing a new musical score and this time, one of the girls in the group came forward. She quickly launched into "Call Me Maybe" and the auditorium erupted with cheers from all the other student groups.

In that instant the Sulgrave group really came alive and the students on stage began dancing and singing, moving from the risers to spread across the stage, singing to all sections of the crowd. Kate stood before them, swaying a little to the beat as she kept time and lead over the solos.

Caroline sat in her seat tapping her foot along with them, a huge smile on her face. The enthusiasm in the auditorium was like a lightning bolt, sending an electric charge to everyone in the room.

She was full to bursting with pride for the students and….Kate. Kate. Her eyes made their way back to the woman, who over the past few months had become such a close friend, perhaps closer than any friend she had ever had. She watched as she swayed happily to the rhythm and despite her back being to the audience, Caroline could envision the gorgeous, bright smile that would undoubtedly be across her face. She certainly was a special woman, and she certainly was quite pretty, especially when she moved like that.

A flush of embarrassment spread across Caroline's neck and cheeks as that thought registered in her mind. She hadn't felt feelings for a woman like this in…decades really and although she was frightened by their sudden appearance, her attraction to Kate overpowered those fears.

But what was she thinking? There would never be anything but friendship between them. Her rational mind quickly ran through all the reasons why nothing more would ever work.

She was still married.

Kate wasn't attracted to women.

She was Kate's boss.

The boys, John…her mother.

No, no. They would just be friends and she was confident that she could deal with that.

She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had completely missed the last performance. She was pulled back to reality by the wild buzz in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her mobile to see there were two messages from Kate.

_Where are you?_

_We're seated stage left, up front. I saved you a seat. _

Caroline shot off a quickly reply before making her way down the aisle to join them. She found the group in the front two rows, nervously chatting with each other as they awaited the return of the MC.

Kate looked up and saw her, flashing the brightest smile Caroline had ever seen, instantly making the butterfly in her stomach go absolutely wild. She smiled back radiantly, her azure eyes dancing in sheer enchantment. She took the seat next to Kate and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly and leaning in to whisper.

"I knew I made the right decision giving you this job. That was extraordinary Ms. McKenzie, and you are quite a good dancer too." Caroline said as she tilted her head back to wink at Kate.

Kate felt her stomach do a backflip and her cheeks flush and was, in that instant, grateful for the darkened room, despite it hiding some of Caroline's beauty.

Just as the two women release their hands, William looks back and sees his mother. He thought it momentarily odd that his mother would be so familiar with Ms. McKenzie, but quickly determined it was out of excitement for the choir.

Caroline looks up and sees him, her heart racing to a gallop at the thought that she's been caught out. She too is grateful for the darkness that can hide her vibrantly red chest. William smiles broadly at her, sending a wave of relief through her body. She gives him the thumbs up with the sunny crooked smile she so often used with her boys.

The MC takes the stage and quiets the crowd. After a lengthy speech about the quality of performances and how difficult the decision was for the judges he finally begins announcing the winners. Third place is called and the group makes their way to the stage to accept their trophy before being ushered backstage for photos.

When second place is announced and it's not Sulgrave, the students become visibly nervous. Once that group is ushered off stage Kate unconsciously grips Caroline's hand, anxiously awaiting the first place reveal.

Sulgrave's name is called and the students jump to their feet, hooting and hollering at their victory. Kate and Caroline stand together and Kate quickly wraps Caroline into a hug, surprising her, but making her laugh. She hugs her tightly and pushes her back, urging her to guide the students to the stage.

The group is presented with the trophy and Kate is given a beautiful bouquet of peonies and roses as the winning director. Kate looks down to Caroline, raising her eyebrows and biting her lip to stifle the cheesy grin on her face. Caroline smiles brilliantly and winks, clapping the whole time with the auditorium, who has given them a standing ovation. The group is finally ushered backstage and Caroline quickly exits the auditorium to meet them in the atrium once they are done with photos.

The group bounds out from the stage door, talking a mile a minute and giving an ample amount of high fives. William rushes to his mum, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She wraps him into a bear hug and kisses his cheek in return, pulling him back to look directly in his face.

"I am so proud of you." She says, her eyes slightly misting over with tears.

"Thanks mum. I'm glad you came with us." He replies before leaning in for another kiss on her cheek.

"Mum, would it be alright if I rode back on the bus. I'd like to celebrate with my friends."

"Of course." She smiles and nods her head. He squeezes her hand and rushes back to the group.

Kate finally emerges from the stage door and the kids quickly begin chanting "McKenzie" to greet her. She shakes her head in disbelief and comes to the center of the group, raising her hands to quiet them down and handing her bouquet to William, who stands behind her.

"Alright, alright, you lot. You better stop that or you're going to make me cry!" The group responds with a cheer, but quickly quiets down again.

"I am so incredibly proud of you all right now. You worked so hard for me and for each other, and it has paid off. We now have this beautiful trophy to show off with pride, and it's because of all of you. Now, can we please never, ever sing "Call Me Maybe" again? I am well and truly done with that song!" The group claps and cheers, all sharing a laugh and resounding "Yes".

oOo

After a quick lunch in the hotel café and checking out, the group boards the bus and prepares to head for home. As Kate is standing at the front of the bus, preparing the students to take off, Caroline steps in, followed by two mothers from the group.

"Ms. McKenzie, these ladies have something for you." Caroline says as she taps Kate on the shoulder. Kate turns to face them with a smile, but a slightly confused look on her face.

"Ms. McKenzie, as a token of our appreciation for all of the hard work you have put in with the students, we would like to offer our services on the bus ride home, so that you may ride with Dr. Elliot and enjoy the peace and quiet. You've earned it," says one of the mothers with a smile.

Kate looks to Caroline with a look of amused shock and Caroline lifts her hands in defeat with a shrug.

"You see Ms. McKenzie, we won't take no for an answer, so grab your things and enjoy your ride home," says the other with a sly smile.

Kate lifts her arms in defeat and collects her things, waving to the students as they clap her off the bus.

"Caroline, are you responsible for that?" Kate asks as they walk to the Jeep.

"No, I am not. They came to me while we were gathering in the lobby. I just offered to bring you with me after they told me their plan."

Caroline walks around to the boot, opening it and helping Kate put away her bags. The two women climb into the Jeep and set off behind the bus on the drive home.

"Thank you Caroline. Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually quite glad for the quiet." Kate confides with a sigh as they pull out of the hotel car park.

"I thought you might be." Caroline replies with a smirk as she looks to Kate through her periphery.

"And thank you for coming with us. It made me feel quite special knowing you where there, even if it was mostly to support William."

"I was happy to come, and it wasn't just to support William. I came for you…and the choir too." Caroline replies a bit shyly.

There's a slightly awkward silence between them as each over-thinks what to say next.

"So, the performances were all brilliant Kate, but what on Earth made you pick the last songs? I mean, I'm not saying they were bad, I actually loved them, but it's not your traditional choir music." Caroline finally says, honestly interested in the response.

"It was the kids actually. They were struggling a bit in the beginning with the songs I had chosen and so, as a sort of carrot on a string, I told them I'd let them pick the last piece if they promised to work just as hard on the two I selected. The vote was even between the two songs, so we decided we would combine them. I love how it turned out, but if I never hear either of those songs again in my life, I'd be one happy woman."

The women share a laugh and the awkwardness from a moment ago is dissolved. They ride on in silence for a while, both comfortable in the quiet company of the other.

"Kate…" Caroline says, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Hmm?" Kate responds, turning to face Caroline.

"Thank you for being there for me last night. I'm sorry for always bringing down the mood with my drama."

"Caroline, you never bring down the mood. If I didn't want to be there for you, I wouldn't offer." Kate replies sincerely, placing a tender hand on Caroline's knee. The contact makes each woman buzz with excitement and Kate eventually moves her hand, fearing it gives away her desire.

"Kate, you said you dated someone after Richard. How did you get there? How were you able to finally move on from the divorce? I still don't know what's going to happen with John and I, but if it ends I would have no idea how to begin again. I haven't dated in 18 years and I don't know if I even want to start, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone." Caroline confides, her voice barely more than a whisper. She's nervous to admit that, but she knows there's no one else she trusts more than Kate.

Kate sits quietly for a moment as she tries to formulate a response. She hadn't really thought about it at the time, it had just sort of happened. Janet had waltzed into her life and practically swept her off her feet, like a tornado, and quickly deposited her in shambles, just the same.

"Well, I don't really know Caroline. My last relationship just kind of happened. It felt good, in the beginning, so I just followed my feelings and went with it, despite this little voice in my head that said I should slow down. It wasn't until months later that I realized it was all wrong and that voice in my head had been right."

"So, what happened, do you mind me asking?"

"In short, I was used. They needed things that I could provide, and I was naïve enough to believe they wanted more, so I let it happen. Once they got what they wanted, it was over."

There's a long pause as Caroline processes Kate's answer. All that stuck out to her was Kate's use of "they" instead of "he". Why would she do that? The idea suddenly strikes her like lightning in the sand, leaving a newly formed idea behind….it was a woman! Caroline desperately wants to know for sure, but can't quite bring herself to bluntly ask.

"I'm so sorry Kate, that sounds awful," is all she can bring herself to reply before falling back into silence.

The silence is now awkward again, each woman feeling the elephant that has now taken a seat behind them. Kate decides it's time to come clean, it's better to get the truth out so they can deal with it.

"Caroline, I need to tell you something," she begins, an almost ominous tone in her voice.

Caroline sits quietly waiting for her to continue, sensing this may be her confession. The thought excites her and feels her with fear, all at once.

"That last relationship was with a woman. I'm a lesbian. Ultimately that's why Richard and I divorced."

The confession provides her with relief and fear. What if Caroline shuts her off now, what if she refuses to be friends? It wouldn't be the first time it happened in Kate's life, but this time would crush her. Her feelings for Caroline had grown exponentially over the last few months, to what she had been very apprehensive at identifying, but if she were honest she would say it was the beginnings of love.

Caroline sits silent, her eyes never leaving the road. Even though she had expected this might be the revelation, it still caught her off guard actually hearing Kate say the words. She wanted to run because she didn't trust herself, but she wanted to stay, because she was inexplicably drawn to Kate. The dichotomy in her mind made her want to cry, but she held fast to the wheel, forcing herself to retain composure.

"Caroline, are you alright? Does that make you uncomfortable?" Kate finally questions, her heart desperate for a response.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm fine, just…a bit surprised. It doesn't make me uncomfortable at all. That would be very childish and silly. I'm not a prude or homophobe, you know." Caroline replies lightly, placing a hand on Kate's knee to calm her nerves.

"I'm so glad Caroline because I wouldn't want to lose your friendship," Kate says nervously.

"Not gonna happen. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid." Caroline replies warmly with a smile, momentarily taking her eyes off the road to look at Kate and gently squeezing her knee for reassurance.

Kate smiles softly in return, her brown eyes dancing with joy. She takes Caroline's hand from her knee and holds it, squeezing gently in a display of gratitude and relief. Her beauty nearly takes Caroline's breath away and she quickly diverts her eyes back to the road, but their hands remain clasped.

The warmth and softness of Kate's hand in hers captivates her and she decides not to let it go, allowing Kate to break the contact when she desires. To her surprise, and elation, Kate holds her hand fast, eventually pulling it to her knee where it remains for the next half hour until they pull into Sulgrave Heath.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A small teaser before the next chapter. ;)**

It was the final week of school before summer holidays and Caroline had been completely swamped preparing expenditure reports and success rate summaries for the end of term. The last 2 weeks, since the return from the choir competition had flown by and she had hardly spoken, much less seen Kate.

Every night, in the quiet and stillness of her bed she had thought of her, when the time would allow her thoughts to be consumed solely by her own interests. Her mind would conjure images of Kate's thick dark hair, her eyes- the color of the finest dark chocolate and full of such tenderness and compassion. Kate's skin- the color of a perfect café au lait served in one of the street cafes of Paris; her soft hands and her luscious lips. She often daydreamed what it might be like to kiss them, feel their warmth and softness on her own.

Her mind would also replay the car ride back to Sulgrave after the choir competition. That delicious half hour where they had rode in silence, hands clasped softly atop Kate's knee. Kate hadn't let her go. Kate had wanted it too…

All of these thoughts had equal ability in both thrilling her and making her almost overwhelmingly uneasy. Although they were becoming increasingly hard to ignore, she still grappled with how they made her feel. Her body hummed with electricity when she thought of Kate, but her mind kept stepping in, reminding her of all the reasons why it shouldn't happen. Besides, she had made it nearly 28 years without touching another woman, surely she could handle continuing in that vein.

But with each passing day, with each glance at Kate in morning assembly her desires grew stronger and she grew a little bit braver in her own mind. Then she'd think of the boys and how it would affect them, the school and what they would think, John and how he might feel and her mother. Ultimately it was always her mother that would snap her back to reality, reaffirm to her how bad an intimate relationship with Kate would be. A close friendship was perfectly fine though, and she had convinced herself she could do that, yet again.

oOo

The last two weeks had been a delicious agony for Kate. In the beginning, she had feared that Caroline had immediately regretted her behavior in the car, allowing Kate to hold her hand in a more than friendly manner. However, each morning at assembly, seeing Caroline sneak glances at her from the podium as she addressed the school, an almost imperceptible shy smile moving across her delicate lips, she knew that Caroline felt the same.

This snippet of stealthy contact had Kate's excitement rapidly mounting, just as much as the short glimpses of Caroline owning the school, in full head teacher mode. She felt like a teenager, all drooling and juvenile when she would watch Caroline walking down the halls. Her tight pencil skirts showing off her delectable curves, button front shirts that strained, ever so slightly against the swell of her breasts. Her slender calves made shapelier by her sexy high heels. It was all becoming too much.

Her thoughts of Caroline had also seeped into her dreams, twice now. The first had been a rather innocent and sweet dream; an image really, of them sitting in the gazebo at Harlow Carr, hand in hand, all smiles and tender caresses. The second dream had been a bit more imaginative, leaving her highly aroused upon waking. She had pleasured herself in the shower that morning and felt a wave of embarrassment come over her when she saw Caroline in assembly, feeling certain Caroline could sense her secret.

She wanted Caroline, to kiss her and caress her, but she still wasn't certain that Caroline wanted exactly the same. She hoped, prayed, that their next meeting would come soon, but she made herself be patient to let Caroline come to her.

oOo

Caroline sat at her computer typing up the last bit of the success rate summary for the year 11s when the clock in the corner sounded. She looked at the bottom of her monitor, seeing it was now 6pm. She quickly finished the last sentence, clicked save and turned off the monitor with a loud sigh. She had wanted to catch Kate before she left school and was hoping against hope that she wasn't too late.

She walked swiftly toward the languages hall, heading straight for Kate's classroom. The halls were quiet and her heels clicked loudly against the tile floor. As she approached Kate's room she heard papers rustling and her heart began to pick up pace. A twinge of embarrassment ran through her as she thought of how juvenile she felt around Kate, how she lost a little bit of her control each time she saw her or heard her voice.

She poked her head into Kate's classroom and was met by those dark chocolate eyes, just a few inches before her. Each woman jumped, with a small yelp at the nearness of the other.

"God, you scared me." Caroline said with a nervous laugh as she stepped into the door.

Kate retreated back into the room, removing the ear buds from her ears, echoing the same nervous laugh.

"Sorry! I think I jumped as high as you! I was listening to music while I was marking, so I didn't hear you clicking down the hall. I was just going to make a quick trip to the loo before leaving." Kate says with a shy smile.

"Oh, well I'll be quick then. I just wanted to see if you might be free Friday night. I'd like to take you to dinner as a thank you for your hard work with the choir…and to celebrate summer hols. That's if you're interested, of course." Caroline said a bit less confident than usual. Kate could sense the nerves in her voice and smiled warmly, finding it irresistibly adorable.

"I am free Friday and I would love to go to dinner with you. Where should I meet you and what time were you thinking?" Kate said joyfully with a smile.

"Well, dinner is a surprise and I'll pick you up at your house. How's 7pm?" It's near impossible to hide the pleasure in her voice.

"Oh Caroline, you'd be spoiling me. I can't let you do that."

"No, I'm not. I told you it's in celebration of your choir victory and the end of term. I want to take you and I insist it is my treat. Besides, you have been so unbelievably kind and generous to me and I want to repay you somehow. Please say you'll let me do that." Caroline replies, almost flirtatiously.

Kate can't stop the enormous smile that spreads across her lips and replies in the giddiest of voices.

"Well, when you put it like that, alright. What should I wear though, I at least need to know that much so I'm not over or under dressed."

"Wear something nice, something too nice for school. I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday." Caroline says with a slightly nervous, yet sexy smile.

"Alright, I look forward to it." Kate replies, her eyes radiant with glee.

Caroline stands for a moment, quietly looking at Kate before giving a crooked smile and walking out the door. Kate moves to the door and watches her walk away, her stomach knotting tightly in desire and nerves.

_Was that, did she just ask me on a date?_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ENJOY! ;-)**

Kate had practically run out of school at 4 o'clock. The day had dragged on unbearably slow for her and now, the anticipation for tonight's dinner was so great she could hardly contain herself. She felt like a child on Christmas Eve after setting out the cookies, lying awake in bed, too excited to fall asleep.

She wanted to look perfect for their date, if that's even what this was, she still wasn't entirely sure. Yes, Caroline had said it was a thank you dinner, for all her kindness and her hard work with the choir, but she couldn't help but notice the slightly flirtatious air the invitation had been accompanied with. Maybe she was making it up, maybe she was reaching, she thought to herself as she showered.

She had spent the night before going through her wardrobe, narrowing down her top five choices. Now, even deciding between the five seemed a near impossible task. She tried each dress on, running a scrutinizing eye over each selection in the full length mirror. She thought a dress more appropriate, given Caroline's directive of something "too nice for school", but now she wasn't certain that any of them would do.

She sunk into the arm chair next to the bed with a frustrated groan, staring at the selections she had laid out, elbows resting on knees, her chin propped firmly into her hands. After a few minutes more of scrutinizing, she finally rises to her feet with a sigh.

"Sod it," she says as she approaches the bed and picks up the sexiest dress in the bunch. It's a dark plum faux wrap dress that fits like a glove and has a dangerously deep v neck.

She slips it on, adjusting her ample cleavage in the mirror, a small smile appearing as she's pleased with her selection, and then heads to the en suite to do her make-up and hair.

oOo

"William, William. I'm leaving now, alright." Caroline calls as she heads toward the front door.

A moment later and William is standing before her with a broad smile.

"Mum, you look very pretty." He says as she looks up from her purse to see him.

"Thank you. You're my sweetheart Will, you know that?" She says as she crosses to kiss his cheek with a smile.

"I'm not sure when I'll be home, but Granny is next door if you need her. Lawrence shouldn't call, but if he does, just have him text me so I know he's alright. I've left you a dinner in the oven."

"Don't worry mum, I'll be fine. Have a great time and I won't wait up."

She kisses him once more on the cheek and is out the door.

oOo

Caroline pulls up to Kate's house and turns off the Jeep. Suddenly she's nervous.

_This is just a dinner, a nice dinner with a good friend_. She tells herself as she gets out of the car and straightens her dress before heading to the door.

She had never been to Kate's house before and as she headed up the walk to the door her eyes were roaming the small but tidy front garden. It seemed so very Kate, she couldn't help but thinking; so neat, warm, cozy and inviting. The exterior of the cottage was adorable too, also just like Kate.

She rang the bell and stood on the step waiting, her heart beginning to race in anticipation. A moment later Kate was at the door, opening it slowly with a wide smile. When Caroline got a full view of Kate, it took her breath away. Goosebumps moved quickly down her arms, despite the warm evening air.

Kate looked exquisite in her dress, the dark plum color looking radiant against her skin. The dress clung to every delicious curve and the cleavage…oh God, the cleavage. Caroline plastered a grin on her face, hoping desperately to hide her budding arousal.

_Get a grip woman. _She told herself.

"Hi." Kate said with a coy smile as she made eye contact with Caroline, sending her stomach into an even stronger flutter.

"Hello. You look…amazing, Kate." Caroline managed to say.

"Thank you. You look very pretty yourself." Kate replied with a radiant smile and a flash in her eyes that Caroline couldn't quite place.

"Well, are you ready? Reservations are for 7:20, so we need to get going."

"Yes, just let me grab my purse." Kate returns to the door with a small black clutch and turns to lock up before they head to the car.

When Caroline turns to walk to the car ahead of her, Kate sees the back of her dress and gasps. From the front it looked like a simple black sleeveless chiffon dress, but from the back….heaven. It dips into a deep v, showing off most of Caroline's back, and it's clear she isn't wearing a bra.

Caroline, upon hearing Kate gasp, swiftly turns to look.

"What's wrong?" She hastily asks with concern.

"Oh, uhhh, nothing. I just slipped coming down the step." Kate hurriedly answers, in a not so convincing manner.

Caroline turns back to the car to hide the huge smile on her face. The dress had gotten just the reaction she had hoped for.

"So, will you tell me where we are going now?" Kate asks Caroline, almost teasingly, as they drive toward the center of town.

Caroline looks to Kate with a devilish smile and then quickly turns her eyes back to the road.

"We're going to Van Zeller." She answers with a side glance over to Kate to see her reaction.

"Oh my God, Caroline, that's far too fancy. You needn't have done that!" Kate protests, despite being immensely flattered by the gesture.

"Yes, I did. I told you we're celebrating, and besides, you have been so kind to me the past few months, it's the least I can do. So you will have a nice time and not worry about it, alright?"

"Alright, fine." Kate says in mock indignation with a megawatt smile.

oOo

Caroline and Kate are seated at a table near the back windows, far more intimate and secluded than either had expected. The server comes round and Caroline orders a bottle of cabernet for them to start.

He returns with the bottle, pouring a taste for Caroline, who approves, and then proceeds to pour a full glass for each lady. The first courses are ordered, Caroline selecting scallops, Kate selecting the rabbit and they are left in peace, to enjoy each other's company.

"Caroline, thank you again for bringing me here; you really shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did. I've always wanted to try this place, but never had an occasion to come." Kate confides with a shy smile.

"It's amazing. I haven't been in ages. I think the last time I was here was 5 years ago, for our anniv…" she stops short, for two reasons. One: she doesn't want John to spoil the evening, and two: saying it was their anniversary place just proves the rather romantic nature of the restaurant.

"What do you say we have a John free evening, eh?" Kate says with a wink and a coy smile.

"Sounds perfect."

The waiter returns with the first courses and the women dive in, eager to taste the gorgeously plated options before them. They finish the offerings and relax back in their seats, returning to conversation before the next course is delivered.

"Kate, your little cottage is adorable, well at least what I saw tonight. It suits you."

"You really think so? I fell in love with it when my mum and I went to view it and I just knew that was where I wanted to be. It's got a small garden in the back as well, that's where all the lovely roses are." Kate smiles proudly.

"Oh, I love roses. I've got them all across our back garden, mixed with peonies. I'm afraid I've been a bit neglectful of them of late, so they are looking a little sad."

"Well, I could help you whip them back into shape, if you like. I love gardening, getting the dirt under my nails and such. It's good for the soul, I think."

"I think you're right. I find it very relaxing, and oddly therapeutic. I'd love to have you come help me sometime. Nothing seals a friendship like sweating together in the garden." Caroline says with a laugh. Kate laughs heartily in return.

"Is that so? Well count me in then!"

The waiter returns, main courses in hand, and Caroline and Kate look on in anticipation. He sets the duck before Caroline and she leans over to smell it, the sweet scent of apricot filling her nose. Kate watches her in silence, the butterflies in her stomach resuming their ballet.

The salmon with bacon jam he places in front of Kate, a wide almost child-like grin crossing her lips. Once ensuring that both ladies are satisfied, he's off again.

"Oh my God, it almost looks too good to eat." Kate says excitedly.

"No way! I don't care how pretty it looks; I'm going to eat it…all of it!" Caroline replies with a laugh.

The women eat their meals between conversation, mostly about how excellent the dishes are. Their eye contact is almost constant and, over the course of the evening, has taken on a decidedly more flirtatious nature, though neither has been brave enough to say anything about it.

Kate takes the final bite of her food and wipes her mouth gently with her napkin, leaning back a bit more into her seat.

"God, that was amazing." She purrs with a sigh, taking her wine glass into her hand. She crosses her left arm under her bosom and props her right elbow on it, holding the glass out in front of her.

This position pulls the neckline of her dress slightly lower, showing even more of her appealing cleavage. Caroline's eyes wander to the enticing bit of velvety smooth skin as Kate takes a sip of her wine, oblivious to Caroline's wandering eye. The waiter approaches again to take the plates and inquire of their dessert selections. Caroline peels her eyes away, just as he steps to the table and Kate lowers her glass.

He too had seen the enticing view, but made a much less stealthy observation of it, causing Kate to look down as he walked away.

"Perhaps, this dress wasn't the best choice. It is a bit low, isn't it?" She questions rhetorically while adjusting.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Caroline replies before catching herself. Kate's eyes dart up to meet Caroline's, her head still turned down to her cleavage.

Caroline blushes and tries to recover, "Well, I imagine that's what he thinks anyway."

She quickly picks up her wine, taking another sip, grateful for the glass to partially hide her flushed face. Kate watches her for a moment in silence, before flashing a sexy smile.

"Yes, well the table behind you has a very inviting view as well. At least, I imagine that's what they think." She beams that same sexy smile. Caroline smiles embarrassedly in return.

"Oh hush, you." She says with a playful jab of her left foot to Kate's leg under the table. Kate's eyes flash brightly and a wicked smile fills her face, her perfect teeth on full display.

Caroline feels her heart beat faster and the butterfly in her stomach begins rapidly fluttering as it stretches out its wings. She keeps her leg next to Kate's and nearly gasps aloud when Kate's leg leans into hers, slowly snaking it's way around her ankle. Her eyes grow wide as she feels the warmth of Kate's skin against her own and Kate's smile grows broader by the second.

The waiter arrives, this time with the dessert and Caroline nearly jumps, quickly pulling her leg away, despite their flirtation being hidden by the tablecloth. Kate releases a low seductive laugh as she pulls away.

He places the desserts and aperitifs before them before excusing himself once again. Kate leans forward, aware of how much cleavage she is showing, to look at Caroline's dessert.

"Oh, now that looks sinful." She says, as she eyes the chocolate soufflé Caroline had chosen.

"Yours looks pretty heavenly too." Caroline says with a smile.

"What do you say we share? Give each other the first bite?" Kate suggests, an air of seduction in her voice.

"Alright, you first then." She dips her spoon into the soufflé and produces a bite, extending her hand out to Kate. She had expected Kate to take the spoon from her, but instead, Kate leans in further and takes the spoon into her mouth, leaving it in Caroline's hand.

Caroline feels her mouth go dry as she watches Kate move, almost in slow motion. She's suddenly overwhelmed by how incredibly sexy Kate is and she quickly averts her eyes as she lowers her spoon, her arousal almost betraying her.

Kate leans back with a deep soft moan as she savors the bite of the sticky treat, the mix of sweet chocolate and salted caramel seducing her mouth.

She finishes her bite and picks up her spoon, dipping in for a bite to give Caroline. She extends her hand forward and Caroline follows suit, leaning in to take the spoon in her mouth. She pulls away, slightly embarrassed, but the look in Kate's eyes makes her bold. She swallows the bite and licks her lips slowly, reveling in the sugary strawberry flavor left behind.

"Oh yes, that is divine." She smiles, keeping solid eye contact with Kate.

The women finish their desserts never speaking a word, their eyes doing all the talking.

The waiter drops the check and Caroline pays and the ladies make their way into the warm night air. It's almost 10pm but still relatively light outside, so they decide to take a short walk along the gardens.

"What a beautiful night. I'm surprise it's still so warm." Caroline muses as they walk along the sidewalk towards the garden entrance.

"Mmm yes, it's very nice. This is my favorite time of year. Everything's in bloom, the sun is out more, the air is warm and we can finally take off all the layers." Kate says with a smile.

They reach the gardens and the gate is closed, but there's a bench behind the wall that faces the fence line, giving a nice and slightly secluded view inside. They decide to take a seat, both acknowledging that they might need to let the wine wear off a bit before driving home.

They sit in silence for a while, each enjoying the warm air and quiet around them, and both a bit nervous to speak. Finally Caroline breaks the silence.

"Kate, can I ask you something? It's a bit personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Caroline questions a bit cautiously.

"You can ask me anything Caroline."

"When did you know you were a lesbian? Was it before or after you married Richard?"

"Well, I think I knew at the age of 13. I had my first crush then, on my maths teacher. She was tall, shapely, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I was smitten." Kate laughs as she recalls the memory.

"So, why did you marry Richard then?"

"I loved him. I had dated women mostly, until I met him. There was something about him though, we connected instantly. He was smart, kind, funny and we had fun together. We were over the moon for the first few years, but eventually we started growing apart and I began having trouble ignoring my attraction to women. Ultimately we decided it was best if we went our separate ways."

"Do your parents know? How did they take it?"

"Yes, they know. I couldn't, and didn't want to hide it from them. It's who I am. They were a bit shocked at first, especially since it was after Richard and I had divorced. They were confused, I think. They got over it pretty quickly though, and now everything is totally fine."

"You're very brave Kate." Caroline replies honestly, with a tinge of sadness.

"No, I'm not," comes Kate's equally honest reply.

"Well, I think you are. I admire how open and honest you are as a person." Caroline confides with a smile.

"Thank you Caroline, that's very kind of you to say."

"Well, it's getting a bit late now, you ready to head home?" Caroline says, suddenly nervous of their proximity and seclusion.

"Whenever you are." Kate smiles warmly in return.

They walk side by side back to the car, their shoulders touching the whole way. The care ride is mostly silent, but comfortable, as each woman thinks over the evening. They pull up to Kate's house and get out of the car, making their way slowly up the walk to the front door.

Kate steps up on the landing first, followed closely by Caroline. They stand there silent for a moment, eyes making shy contact, mouths pressed shyly closed.

"Caroline." Kate finally says breaking the silence, saying her name in the form of a question. It was then that Caroline first registered how much she loved the way Kate said her name. Soft, sweet, tender; it rolled attractively off her tongue.

"Hmm?"

"Was this, umm, was this a…date?" Kate asks, apprehension apparent in her voice.

"Is that what you would like for it to have been?" Caroline questions after a lengthy pause.

"Yes. Yes I would." Kate replies instantly, finally finding her confidence.

There's another long pause as Caroline frantically searches for a response. She knew the answer, but hadn't anticipated Kate actually asking the question. Finally, she goes for it, finding the brave Caroline somewhere deep within.

"Well, yes, I think it was." She replies, her face doing a poor job of hiding her nerves.

Kate bites her bottom lip and takes a step toward her, looking down to Caroline's hands. She takes one into her own and laces their fingers together, looking back into Caroline's eyes with a coy smile. Each woman feels the electric pulses that shoot between them.

Kate pulls Caroline's hand gently, urging her to take a step closer, Caroline gives in and they are standing breast to breast on the step, both hands now interlaced at their sides. It's an exquisite torture.

Finally Kate leans in, ever so slowly, her eyes lowering to look at Caroline's lips. The electric charge grows tenfold as their lips finally meet in a tender, chaste kiss. Kate pulls away, looking into Caroline's eyes with a tender smile. Caroline smiles in return, her stomach fluttering wildly now.

Before Kate leans back all the way, Caroline squeezes her hands, stopping her in her tracks. She leans in again, taking Kate's lips into another gentle kiss. Kate releases her right hand and moves it to Caroline's hip, pulling her body closer to her own. She slips her hand around Caroline's back as the kiss continues, gliding it softly across Caroline's smooth skin. She feels the goosebumps rise under her touch and she smiles into the kiss.

Kate parts her lips and feels Caroline follow her lead. She slips her tongue effortless into Caroline's mouth and their kiss grows into a passionate exchange until they finally break apart breathless.

"Caroline, would you like to come inside? For some coffee, or maybe another glass of wine?" Kate asks, hoping for a resounding yes.

"Kate, I would love to…but I'd better go. William is at home alone and I know he's old enough to take care of himself, but I feel a bit guilty leaving him there so long. And, my mother will start to wonder where I am. She'll send out the police if I'm not back soon, and that would spoil the evening." Caroline replies, her regret apparent in her eyes.

"Alright, I understand. I had a lovely evening Caroline, thank you." She says with seductive smile.

"So did I. Good night Kate, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night Caroline."

They embrace in a long hug, pressed tightly together, relishing the proximity of their bodies and the intoxicating scent of the other. They pull apart slightly and Kate leans in, planting another tender, small kiss on Caroline's lush lips before they part and she walks away.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So sorry for this really long delay, I've been a bit busy and didn't have a proper chance to sit down and write. I hope you enjoy this chapter though and thank you to everyone who is still reading!**

Summer holidays had flown by, as they always do, especially when one is having so much fun. Kate and Caroline had managed a number of lunch or tea outings since their amazing dinner at Van Zeller, now four weeks ago. While each had very much enjoyed any time they could spend together, they were craving a more private setting, where they could talk more freely...and touch.

There had been no other kisses since that glorious one on Kate's doorstep, since all of their outings as of late had been in very public places. Caroline had never expressed her desire to keep things under the radar, but it was obvious to Kate that Caroline's situation was complicated, so she was trying to respect Caroline's need for privacy.

Each woman had fallen pretty hard now, and the communication was almost constant. They became like two teenagers, glued to their mobiles, sharing text messages practically non-stop, and the late night goodnight calls had become a routine that each woman looked forward to immensely.

oOo

"Morning love, how are you?" Celia greets Caroline, as she comes in the door from her flat, still in her dressing gown.

"Morning mum, sleep well?" Caroline asks over her coffee and the newspaper.

"Like I was floating on a cloud." Celia chirps as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, well you must tell me how you manage that. I can't remember the last time I slept that soundly."

"You do look tired love. I was going to ask you if you and the boys would like to go to the cinema this afternoon. If you like though, I could take them myself and give you the afternoon to relax. How does that sound?" Celia finishes making her coffee and takes a sip, looking over the rim of the mug to Caroline.

"Are you sure you want to do that mum? You do realize they are two teenage boys." Caroline questions doubtfully.

"I know full well what they are, and yes. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to Caroline."

"Alright mum, I think I will take you up on that offer. I think I'll spend the afternoon in the garden. The roses are looking dreadful and I could use the quiet time and a bit of sun."

"That sounds like a nice afternoon love, just be sure to wear sunscreen." Celia says with a smile.

"Yes, mother." Caroline replies cheekily.

"Right well, tell the boys to be ready by 11:30. We'll have lunch and then head to an afternoon show."

Caroline rises from her chair and moves to the coffee pot, pouring herself another cup. She stops and hugs Celia warmly, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Thanks mum, you're the best." She says as she pulls away with a grateful smile.

"Just remember you said that." Celia quips with a laugh as she picks up her mug of coffee to return to her flat.

Caroline shakes her head with a smile as her mother walks out the door.

oOo

"Boys, come on, your granny is waiting. She was nice enough to offer to take you, so you'd better be respectful enough to be ready on time." Caroline calls up the stairs.

William comes down a moment later, with an apologetic look on his face, but Lawrence is nowhere in sight.

"Lawrence, now! You have 20 seconds to get down the stairs, or you are staying home to do gardening with me."

Lawrence comes barreling down the stairs instantly, yelling his apologizes for being late. Caroline rolls her eyes and quickly ushers him and William to the door just as Celia walks up.

"You boys ready to go?" Celia asks as she's greeted by her grandsons on the doorstep.

"Yep. Hey gran, can we see the new Fast and Furious, please?" Lawrence begs.

"Oh, is that one of those car chase movies?" She groans.

"Yea, it's really badass. There are awesome cars and this one is supposed to have even bigger stunts." He replies enthusiastically.

"Lawrence, watch your language." Caroline interjects with an admonishing stare.

"Sorry mum."

"Well, we'll see. I'm sure we can decide on something that you both want to see, and that won't make me deaf by the time it's over." Celia says with a smile.

"Ok, you all have fun then, and thanks again mum." Caroline says with a smile as she walks them all to the car.

"No problem love. Have a nice afternoon in the garden." Celia says as Caroline gives her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Boys, listen to your granny and behave like young men, would you please?"

"Yes mum, we will." They reply in unison.

Caroline stands in the drive and watches them pull away before turning to head back inside. Once inside she immediately goes to her mobile.

_Hi Kate. You busy? _

_Caroline! Just baking a cake._

_Mum just took the boys to lunch and the cinema. Would you like to come over and help me get my roses in order?_

_I'd LOVE to! Shit, cake has 30 minutes left. That ok?_

_That's fine. Come over when ready. 46 Conway Drive._

_Ok, see you soon!_

Neither woman could stop the huge grin that was now spreading across her face.

oOo

Forty five minutes later Kate pulled into Caroline's drive.

"Good God," she muttered to herself as she parked. She had never been to Caroline's house before and was actually rather intimidated by its sheer size and opulence.

As she got out of her little Fiat, now feeling self-conscious as ever by the diminutive size of the little car, the front door opened and Caroline stood waiting to greet her.

Her heart instantly leapt into her throat at the sight of her. She was dressed in loose knit grey pants that were cut off just below the knee and a slim fitting white t-shirt with a pair of navy blue Converse. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and she wore no make-up. As much as the head teacher Dr. Elliot persona turned Kate on, she found this very casual Caroline just as alluring.

Caroline stood in the doorway watching Kate approach and felt her stomach begin to do flips. She had always found Kate very pretty, especially that night at Van Zeller, but there was something about seeing her so casually dressed that drove her wild. Her black knit Bermuda shorts fit slimly over her lean thighs and the bright red tank top showed off her delicious arms. Kate looked exquisite in the athletic apparel and Caroline was quite thrilled by that discovery.

"Hello you, do come in." Caroline says as Kate came up the step, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Hi." Kate replies shyly in return as she allows Caroline to usher her inside.

Caroline ushers her to the kitchen where she has sandwiches and drinks ready on the island.

"I figured the least I could do was feed you, if you were going to come and help me do manual labor all afternoon." Caroline says with a smile.

"That is very sweet Caroline. You didn't have to do that though, you know. I came just to be in your company, no matter what you ask me to do." Kate replies with a shy smile.

"Well, I'll remember you said that then. Here, let's eat and then we can tackle those unruly plants outside."

She prepares Kate a plate and sets it before her on the island, pulling out a stool for her to sit on. She then prepares her own plate and sits in the stool beside her.

"Caroline, your house is….beautiful." Kate says as Caroline takes a seat.

"Thank you. It's huge, I know. John's book paid for most of it. I love it though, this kitchen is my dream kitchen, and I love the back garden. It's also really nice having a place for mum, so that I can keep an eye on her as she ages."

"Yes, that is true. This kitchen is gorgeous, very you." Kate says as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"It is? How do you mean?" Caroline asks curiously. Kate swallows her bite and smiles.

"Well, it's organized, yet warm and inviting; immaculate and classic, yet sexy. Exactly like you." She replies with a seductive grin.

Caroline blushes slightly as she listens to Kate speak. Kate smiles at her embarrassment and slowly lifts her right hand, brushing a strand of fringe from Caroline's face. Caroline feels her cheeks grow flushed with desire as Kate leans in, placing a soft, slow kiss on her mouth.

The kiss seems to go on for an eternity, each woman growing aroused by the intimate contact. Kate finally pulls away a bit breathless and smiles at Caroline, who is smiling shyly in return.

"Well, we better finish our lunches and get out there, if you actually want me to help you with the roses." Kate says with a wink and a gentle squeeze of Caroline's right thigh.

"Yes, I think that's probably best." Caroline replies as she bites her bottom lip. The image sets Kate's stomach into another wild flutter.

The two quickly finish their meals in silence, all too aware of how easily they could become sidetracked if they allowed themselves to linger too long. Caroline clears the plates and remaining food as Kate watches silently from her stool.

"Alright, you ready?" Caroline finally says as she perfectly folds the dishtowel, hanging it over the edge of the sink. Kate smiles at the action, thinking again "How very Caroline".

"Yep, lead the way." Kate says as she slips off the stool to follow Caroline out the door.

"Well, here it is. I told you it was looking pretty shabby." Caroline says as she turns to face Kate, her hands planted on her hips.

Kate crosses to the hedge of rose bushes along the back fence, inspecting what she sees.

"No Caroline, they really aren't that bad, nothing that some weeding and a good trim can't fix."

Caroline shows Kate to the garden shed where they collect the shears, spades and gloves for the project. Kate carries part of the items to the yard, Caroline saying she'll grab the rest and be right behind her.

Kate is standing in the middle of the grass, reviewing the sizeable garden before her when she hears Caroline approach from behind. She turns around to greet her and see if she needs assistance carrying any of the items. Once she sees Caroline, she immediately begins to laugh, causing Caroline to flush and frown with embarrassment.

"Don't laugh at me Kate, it's not funny. I can't help that I don't have beautiful dark skin like you. If I don't wear this thing I'll turn into a lobster, and then I'd never hear the end of it from my mother."

Kate crosses to Caroline immediately pulling her into a hug, while desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it's just so…enormous. Where on Earth did you get this awful thing anyway?" Kate laughs as she fondles the brim of the giant floppy hot pink hat Caroline is wearing.

"At a market in Spain, when we were on holiday years ago. I know it's awful, but it does the job." She lowers her head to hide the embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

Kate tucks her finger under Caroline's chin, urging her to lift her head, while her other arm stays wrapped loosely around Caroline's waist. She smiles brightly into her eyes and leans in, placing another small kiss on Caroline's waiting mouth.

"Well, it is pretty awful, but you are adorable." She says as she breaks the kiss.

There's a long pause as they look into each other's eyes, both fighting the near overwhelming passion that is growing between them. Finally, Caroline gently squeezes Kate's arms and slowly peels herself away with a sigh.

"Right, the roses." She says as she steps around Kate to the hedge. Kate smiles and shakes her head, biting her bottom lip in delighted frustration.

The women work side by side for a long while, each now focused on the work before them. Caroline finally looks up from her work as they reach the last bush, silently watching Kate for a moment, until Kate feels her gaze and looks up.

"What?" Kate asks, a bit shyly.

"Thank you for doing this with me Kate. It's really nice to have the help." She replies sincerely.

"It's no problem Caroline, I enjoy it. Does no one normally help you with the garden?" Kate asks, genuinely curious of the answer.

"No. Well, I have the boys do the mowing, but the flowers I have to take care of myself. My mother is getting too old to be spending hours on her knees in the garden."

"John never helped then?"

"Oh God no, are you kidding? He thinks he's too bourgeois to get his hands dirty." Caroline replies with a flippant flick of her wrist and roll of the eyes.

"That's a shame. I'm sorry Caroline."

"Don't be. He'd only mess them up anyway, and it used to be a surefire way for me to get alone time. No one ever bothered be when I was out here, they were all too afraid I'd make them help." She says with a wink and sly crooked grin.

"Well, it looks like we are done now." Kate says with a satisfied smile as she gets up from her knees to have a look at the newly shaped bushes. She offers a hand to Caroline to help her to her feet and they stand there, hand in hand, surveying their work.

"It looks wonderful. Thank you again Kate." Caroline says with a squeeze of Kate's hand.

"Now, how about a big glass of water and some strawberries and ice cream?" She asks Kate with a big grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh, that sounds like heaven!"

They pick up the last of the garden tools and trimmings and take them to the shed and the garbage pails on the curb. Caroline removes her hat at the shed and straightens her ponytail. Kate watches on, admiring Caroline's beauty, still seeing her as magnificent despite her disheveled and flushed appearance.

Kate lifts her shirt to wipe the sweat from her forehead as Caroline turns to close the shed. Caroline catches her before she's done as she turns around. She swallows hard at the lump that has suddenly appeared in her throat at the sight before her. Kate's stomach is glistening under the perspiration that has formed across it, her lean frame highlighted by the shine. The faint outline of her strong abdominal muscles underneath and the delicious curves of her hips send a shiver down Caroline's back. The bottom edge of Kate's bra is just visible, only adding more fuel to the fire of desire.

Kate pulls her shirt back down from her face and Caroline quickly diverts her eyes, not wanting to be caught ogling the view. She turns silently and heads back to the house in front of Kate, her heart now pounding at a soft thud, the first signs of arousal moving lower in her body.

Kate watches Caroline as she walks before her, her eyes honing in on the wetness of her shirt, where it now clings to her sweaty back. The white is near translucent in areas, hinting at the delectable flesh underneath. Kate bites her lip to push back the urge to grab Caroline and take her here and now.

oOo

Caroline finishes slicing the last strawberry into the bowl of ice cream. She places the remainder in the fridge and grabs a spoon from the drawer before moving around the island to stand before Kate, who has been watching her in silence. She lifts the bowl up between them, gesturing with her eyes to Kate.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Kate asks, oblivious to Caroline's inner thoughts.

"Well…I thought we might share this one." Caroline replies coyly, biting her bottom lip sexily.

Kate's eyes widen with delight and she steps forward, taking the spoonful Caroline has offered up between them. A soft moan escapes her lips as she swallows the bite, grateful for the cool feeling as it descends into her belly.

She takes the bowl silently from Caroline and dips the spoon in, scooping up a bite and then offering it to Caroline. Caroline leans forward, taking the spoon into her mouth, her bright azure eyes flashing with desire, just inches away from Kate's.

They take turns feeding each other until the last bite is left, Caroline now holding the bowl. She dips the spoon in, scooping up the last bite of the sweet treat and offers it to Kate. As Kate takes the spoon into her mouth and pulls away, Caroline sets the bowl on the counter, trapping Kate between her and the surface.

Her hands grip the counter, on either side of Kate's hips and she presses her body slowly into Kate's, her eyes never leaving Kate's now fiery gaze. Kate slips her hands around Caroline's waist, pulling her body closer still, letting her hands slip leisurely down onto Caroline's bottom.

The resulting kiss is electric and sheer bliss. It moves quickly from a shy chaste contact of their lips, to a deep, needy exploration of hands and lips across the other's body.

Kate is kissing down Caroline's neck now, her hands moving swiftly up the inside of Caroline's shirt, hungrily staking claim on the soft, slightly sweaty skin beneath. Caroline moans with the contact, slipping her hands deftly around Kate's waist, easing slowly up Kate's back, underneath her shirt. The kissing continues their lips and tongues in perfect unison as the desire and passion quickly builds.

Suddenly Caroline's mobile rings, interrupting their exquisite moment. She groans as she breaks their kiss, looking apologetically into Kate's eyes. Kate nods in understanding and releases her grip from Caroline's waist, allowing her to retrieve her phone.

"Mum, hi. How's it going?" She says as she answers the phone, mouthing an "I'm sorry" to Kate.

"Right, well I'm glad you had a nice time and I'll see you in a few minutes when you get here. Yes, I just finished outside, was about to head up for a shower. Ok, see you soon, bye." Caroline hangs up the phone with a sigh.

"They just finished at the cinema, she said they'd be home in 20 minutes." Caroline crosses back to the island to stand next to Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate; my mother has a knack for ruining the moment."

"It's fine Caroline. I should probably get going anyway; I could really use a cold shower now." She smiles suggestively.

"You're telling me." Caroline replies with a knowing grin.

"I really had a nice time today Caroline, even if you did put me to work." Kate says with a cheeky smile, but sincerity in her eyes.

"I had a wonderful day too Kate, and thank you so much for helping me. Next time, I promise I won't make you work, well, not nearly as hard anyway."

Kate looks at her with a shy grin, biting her lip again as she does.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door." Caroline says, taking Kate's hand and guiding her down the hall.

Kate collects her purse and keys at the door and turns back to Caroline before exiting. She steps in and kisses her again, with the same needy passion from moments ago.

"Next time, you won't get off so easily." She whispers in Caroline's ear as she pulls away.

That action sends an electric jolt to Caroline's core and she's completely speechless as she watches Kate walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So...my original plan was for this to be a prequel to series 1, following closely what info we had learned in the series, and filling in the gaps with my imagination. However, the way the story has progressed thus far, I feel like it's begun to stray a bit from what I thought would have happened according to the show. I'm actually totally fine with that, and so, this chapter branches a bit from what I had originally perceived the events to be. I think you all will be fine with that too. :)**

Kate stood in the kitchen, eyes roving the scene, verbally checking off the to-do list in her head. Caroline was coming to dinner tonight and everything had to be perfect.

She paced back and forth, again wiping counters that were already shining enough to show her reflection. She impatiently watched the clock and habitually checked the dessert in the oven.

Why was she so nervous? She and Caroline had spent countless times together before, over dinner. Then it hit her…Caroline had said the boys were with John for the night and that her mother was away visiting her sister for the weekend. She had relayed the information innocently enough, but it had gone unspoken, though not at all unrecognized, what those circumstances meant- Caroline was free, the whole night, to do exactly as she pleased.

The thought sent a shiver of excitement down Kate's body and she jumped as the oven timer went off. She pulled the crème brulee from the oven with a huge grin, very proud of her culinary success.

The chicken tikka masala she had decided on would be cooked when Caroline arrived since it cooked quickly, but everything was prepped and ready before hand. She checked her watch- 45 minutes, just enough time to shower and get ready. As she passed the fridge on her way out of the kitchen, she stopped one last time to check the wine that she had chilling there.

With a satisfied smile she practically ran up the stairs and into the bedroom to get ready.

oOo

Caroline sat on the bench in her closet, staring at the clothes along the wall. She was having far too much trouble picking out an outfit for the evening and was feeling rather foolish for making it such an effort.

She stood up with a sigh and went straight for her favorite pair of jeans and then rummaged through the racks to find a suitable top. Laying them out on the bed she gave a frustrated groan, no, this wouldn't do.

_Pants? No…too complicated._ She thought to herself, then immediately blushed at her rather presumptive and naughty reasoning.

She scooped up the outfit and headed back to the closet, depositing the items back on the rack before moving to her rack of casual dresses. She skimmed through the choices before coming to her final selection- a dusty plum colored knit dress with a deep v-neck and A-line frame.

She slipped it on over her matching pale pink bra and panties and smiled to herself in the mirror.

_Yes, this will do just fine. _

oOo

Kate was pacing the kitchen again. Caroline was due any minute now and she had already checked and rechecked everything twice. She took in a sharp breath and released it slowly, willing her nerves to calm down.

Just as she reached into the cupboard to retrieve two wine glasses the doorbell rang, causing her to jump and almost drop the glasses. She set them down quickly on the counter, shaking her head with a small laugh, chiding herself for being so tense.

_Good God, calm down McKenzie. It's Caroline, not the bloody Queen._ She told herself, but she knew that was no use. Caroline was far more important than the Queen. The Queen would not be the one keeping her bed, and other things, warm tonight.

"Hi," Kate says as she opens the front door with a small timid smile.

"Hello," Caroline replies.

"These are for you." She extends a modest bouquet of flowers and a bottle of red wine.

"Thank you Caroline. That is very sweet, but you didn't have to do that." Kate says as she ushers Caroline inside, closing the door softly behind them.

"I know, but I wanted to." Caroline responds with a shy smile.

"They're beautiful, and they smell divine. Thank you." Kate leans in and places a gentle kiss on Caroline's lips and they both break apart with a smile.

There's tension in the air, but good tension, anticipation for what lies ahead, as Kate leads Caroline into the kitchen.

"Would you like a glass of red or white? We're having chicken tikka masala." Kate asks as she ushers Caroline to a stool at the island in her small, but cozy kitchen.

"Mmm, red to start, please. Can I help you with anything?" Caroline offers as Kate opens the bottle of red.

"Nope, you are to relax. Everything is pretty much ready anyway. I just have to cook the chicken, which will only take 20 minutes and then I thought we might eat in the garden since it's such a lovely night."

"Sounds perfect." Caroline replies as Kate pours her a glass of wine and passes it to her over her shoulder.

Chills run down Caroline's back as Kate leans in, feeling her warm breath on her neck and the soft contact of her breasts against her back. Kate sees the goosebumps as she sets down the glass, and lingers for a moment over Caroline's shoulder.

"Are you cold? I can get you a jumper." Kate questions, her hot breath dangerously close to Caroline's ear.

"Umm, no, it's just umm…no, I'm fine." Caroline fumbles her answer. Kate smiles to herself.

"Mmm, you smell incredible." Kate muses as she finally moves away from over Caroline's shoulder.

"Do I?" Caroline asks a bit breathily.

"Yes, almost good enough to eat." Kate replies, her voice dripping with seduction.

"Well…perhaps…I'll be on the menu…later." Caroline finally replies on a shaky breath, tentatively meeting Kate's gaze.

There's a long silence between them, as the sexual tension skyrockets almost to the precipice. Kate smiles at Caroline's unexpected forwardness and takes in a sharp breath as she slowly turns to refocus on cooking the dinner.

oOo

"Kate, that was a lovely meal, very delicious. Thank you." Caroline says as she leans back in her seat, sipping the last drop of her wine.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We've got dessert too." Kate says with a suggestive smile.

"Oooh, have we? How about I help you wash up then, and then we can have our dessert." Caroline offers with a crooked grin and seductively narrowed azure eyes.

"Alright, but only because it will be faster that way." Kate replies with a smirk.

Caroline rises and begins to collect the plates on the table. As she passes Kate to head back into the kitchen, Kate catches her by the waist, knocking her off balance, but Kate's firm grip and strong arms guide her effortlessly onto her lap.

"Kate," Caroline begins to protest, but is quickly taken over by desire as she sees the fire burning in Kate's eyes. Kate tilts her head up and meets Caroline's lips in a hungry kiss full of passion and need. Her hands slip softly into Caroline's hair, pulling her gently deeper into the kiss. She finally breaks away, leaving them both breathless and Caroline sinks further into Kate's body, still holding the dirty dishes in her hand.

"God woman, you are trouble," Caroline finally says with a small laugh and shake of her head.

"I can't help it. It's what you do to me." Kate replies, never breaking her intense gaze with Caroline.

A soft moan escapes Caroline's lips as she rises and walks silently back into the kitchen. Moments later Kate enters behind her and begins removing the dessert from the fridge, as well as the bottle of white wine.

The two exchange coy smiles and teasing glances as they continue to go about their tasks. Caroline finishes the dishes and moves to the island across from Kate, needing to keep the distance between them, secretly wanting the desire to build. Kate looks up from the crème brulee and smiles as she lights the torch between them.

"I just need to torch these and they're ready. If you want, there's a blanket and pillows on the couch you can take and lay out in the garden. We could sit there and have dessert."

Caroline smiles her approval and retrieves the blanket and pillows. She takes them to the garden, laying them out neatly and then returns to the kitchen. She steps up behind Kate, slipping her arms around her, to grab the glasses and wine bottle from the counter.

"I'll just take these," she purrs into Kate's ear before running her tongue slowly along Kate's earlobe.

Kate's body grows momentarily rigid, shocked by the contact, but the low moan that escapes lets Caroline know she thoroughly enjoyed it. With a satisfied smile, Caroline turns sharply and heads back out to the garden.

A few minutes later and Kate is outside, taking a seat next to Caroline on the blanket, setting the crème brulee in between them.

"Oh Kate, that looks gorgeous." Caroline says excitedly as she pours Kate a glass of wine.

"I only hope it tastes as good as it looks." Kate replies with a laugh.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?"

Caroline picks up the spoon, dipping it gingerly into the dessert, not wanting to mess up its pristine appearance. She brings the spoon to her mouth and takes the bite. Her eyes snap shut immediately and she moans delightfully as she savors the flavor in her mouth.

"Oh, this may honestly be the best crème brulee I've ever eaten." She finally says as she opens her eyes.

"Oh, stop. It is not Caroline. You don't have to flatter me, you know." Kate says with a playful slap to Caroline's arm.

"No, I'm serious Kate. Here, try a bite." She dips the spoon back into the dish and produces a bite for Kate, leaning forward to place the spoon slowly in her mouth.

Kate's eyes also fly shut as she enjoys the smooth treat. She opens her eyes again with a smile and nod.

"Yep, I think I've outdone myself this time." She says with a laugh and satisfied grin.

Caroline takes another bite of the dessert, this time taking a heaping spoon of the whipped cream with it. She sets down the spoon and savors the bite before taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, umm, you've got a bit of cream, just there." Kate says as she gestures to the location on her face.

Caroline licks her lips in an attempt to collect the stray bit of sweetness, but fails.

"No, you missed it. Here, let me." Kate leans forward, brushing her thumb gently across the corner of Caroline's lip, collecting the whipped cream on her finger. She slowly moves her hand to her mouth, sucking the sweet drop from her thumb, never breaking eye contact with Caroline.

The sexual tension hits the precipice then and the two women move together, into a tight embrace, their bodies responding quickly to the contact.

Caroline's senses practically implode as Kate shoves the crème brulee out of the way and then deftly shifts Caroline into position, lying herself above the now panting blonde.

Hot lips and liquid hands are everywhere, all at once, devouring all flesh they make contact with. Caroline feels Kate's hand as it slips under the hem of her dress and slowly moves up her thigh, heading straight for where she so desperately wants it.

A dog barking in a neighboring yard momentarily pulls Caroline from the cloud of passion.

"Kate, what about the neighbors, won't they hear us?" Caroline questions between breaths, as Kate continues kissing down Caroline's neck.

"No, it's fine Caroline. The Smith's are on holiday and Mrs. Graves is 82 and will have been asleep for hours." She says between kisses, her hand still slowly heading for its destination under Caroline's dress.

The answer satisfies Caroline and she pulls Kate closer, her hands searching now for the hem of Kate's shirt. She finds it and slips them hungrily underneath, dragging her nails softly across the warm smooth skin.

She gasps as Kate's exploring hand finally finds its destination, moving deftly beneath her underwear and dipping softly between her legs. Kate gasps as well as she makes contact, thoroughly excited by what greets her beneath.

"God, you are exquisite Caroline." Kate purrs into Caroline's ear as she takes up a slow but firm rhythm with her hand.

Caroline can't respond, her focus being pulled to the sensation between her legs. The tension had been building all evening, actually for weeks really, and she knows she's already dangerously close to slipping over the edge. She knew she had wanted, needed Kate at this point, but she had never anticipated how mind blowing it would actually be. Her body was responding to Kate with more intensity than it had ever responded to anyone's touch in her life.

Kate moved her kisses further down Caroline's neck as she continued her ministrations below. She could hear Caroline's breath growing more ragged by the second and she planted a long, slow, wet kiss on the top of her right breast. Caroline's hands griped tighter around her back and Kate decided to dip her fingers lower, slipping two effortlessly inside the beautiful woman beneath her.

She managed three slow thrusts before Caroline's hips bucked hard and she dug her nails roughly into Kate's back. Caroline lifted her head, burying her face into Kate's neck as she moaned her very long release. Kate was panting now, as much with the effort of the act, as with the overwhelming hungry desire now coursing through her veins.

Caroline's body finally relaxed and she lowered her head back to the ground, tenderly kissing Kate's neck as she pulled away. Kate leaned in and kissed Caroline, a slow gentle and passionate kiss.

"Caroline, you are magnificent." She says with a wide, appreciative smile.

"Mmm, and you are very, very pretty." Caroline replies with a small laugh as she reaches up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind Kate's ear.

Kate shifts her body, moving to lie down next to Caroline. Caroline rolls onto her side, placing a gentle hand on Kate's hip, running her fingers softly up her side, creating goosebumps in their trail. She leans in to Kate, kissing her soft and slow, finally breaking away to look into Kate's eyes.

"Kate, I want to please you, as much as you pleased me, but I'm not sure if I'm good enough to do that. I don't have much experience, with this." Caroline whispers, nervous to admit her hesitation, but trying hard to convey her desire and sincerity.

Kate lifts her hand, brushing her fingers gently across Caroline's cheek.

"Caroline, you've already got me half way there. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."

The sincerity in Kate's voice and the fire in her gaze give Caroline the boost of confidence she needs. She leans into Kate, pushing her slowly onto the ground and slipping her body snuggly above her.

She then sets to repeating everything Kate had just done to her.

"God, yes Caroline," Kate mews as Caroline sends her tumbling over the edge.

She pulls Caroline tight against her body as she rides the waves of ecstasy now crashing over her. Caroline feathers tender kisses across Kate's chest as her body slowly releases, gently slipping her hand out as she does. Kate loosens her grip and Caroline lifts her head, to look into the piercing brown eyes before her.

"See, I told you, you would please me." Kate says, a seductive smile crossing her lips. Caroline smiles shyly in return, satisfaction flashing in her vibrant eyes.

"Well, why don't we take this upstairs? The bed is much more comfortable…and private." Kate offers, raising her eyebrow and biting her bottom lip.

"Lead the way." Caroline replies simply, standing up and offering Kate a hand.

The women head inside bringing only the wine and crème brulee with them. Those things will be a welcome addition in the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter is a bit racy, just FYI. Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!**

Caroline had always enjoyed kissing, but had never quite understood its full potential…until now. Kissing Kate was sheer ecstasy. Their lips seemed to be formed exclusively to fit with each other, their tongues falling into unison almost immediately, a perfect ballet of passion between them. Kissing Kate, she was quickly beginning to realize, could become an addiction, one that she also realized she would have no will power (or desire) to stop. Kissing Kate could damn near send her to the brink of orgasm.

Kate had guided her up the stairs in silence, never turning to meet her gaze until they were behind the bedroom door. She had turned then, with such a strong desire burning in her brown eyes that it had made Caroline blush. She had closed the gap between them in one fluid step, pinning Caroline between her body and the door; wet, soft, delicious lips once again staking claim on the eager mouth before her.

They were kissing still, taking their time, in no rush now that they had both been partially sated in the garden. Velvet hands gently caressing exposed skin, slowly and happily exploring, using touch to create a map of each other's body.

Kate breaks the kiss, stepping back and slowly begins to remove her clothes as she continues to watch Caroline before her.

It's like dropping the curtain to reveal a beautiful work of art, an exquisite sculpture carved by God, a near perfect representation of the female form. The reaction in Caroline is purely visceral and she finds herself spellbound, and very aroused, by the vision of Kate standing nude before her.

She timidly approaches and places a hand between Kate's ample breasts, running her fingers ever so softly across her smooth skin. Kate smiles as she watches Caroline visually consume her body, flattered by the obvious wonder in her stare.

"You're not pretty Kate, you are perfect." Caroline muses after a long moment as she returns her roaming eyes to Kate's lusty gaze.

Kate steps forward with a smile, their eyes locked in an enthralled stare and she grabs Caroline by the hips, gathering the fabric of her dress in her hands. She pulls the hem up slowly as Caroline raises her arms to allow her to slip the garment off over her head. Kate's smile widens as she sees the matching pink underwear.

"Mmm, very nice. I almost want to leave those on…almost."

Caroline reaches behind her back, unhooking her bra and casting it aside without a word. She bends and slips off her panties next, letting them slide silently down her legs to the floor.

"God you are absolutely magnificent Caroline." She muses with such sincerity and admiration it almost brings a tear to Caroline's eye. She's never felt so revered by anyone before, and the enormity of that feeling is almost overwhelming. Kate guides her to the bed, lying her down to begin her thorough exploration of her body.

She explores with her eyes first, making mental note of every delicious curve, freckle and feature. She feels so privileged to be granted such intimate and unguarded access to this beautiful woman, sensing how big a step this is for Caroline.

"Do you trust me Caroline?" Kate questions tenderly as she continues caressing her full breasts with her hands, her gentle brown eyes just inches from Caroline's piercing baby blues.

Caroline has to swallow hard, now highly aroused by the contact, before she is able to give a reply.

"Yes," she whispers on a sigh and slight nod of her head, still holding her breath from the exquisite torture. She would trust Kate with her life.

"Thank you, Caroline."

They're kissing again, the slowest, most erotic kiss of Caroline's life. Kate finally pulls away, with a gentle nibble of Caroline's bottom lip and smiles at the gorgeous woman she's desired for so long. Caroline smiles shyly in return and Kate takes that as her permission, beginning her slow descent.

She stops first at Caroline's breasts, admiring their fullness, showing her appreciation with licks and gentle sucks, eliciting soft moans from Caroline. She continues her attentions lower, now kissing and nibbling across Caroline's soft belly and sides, teasing but also simply relishing the journey. She continues to periodically look up, to watch Caroline's reaction, finding that just as sexy as the naked flesh before her.

Her head is resting on the pillow, chin jutted slightly upward, elongating her exquisite neck. Blonde waves fanned across the deep purple sheets. A deep pink flush coloring her chest, neck and cheeks; lips glistening and slightly swollen from the kisses and nibbles; eyes firmly closed in arousal. The vision is the most erotic thing Kate can ever remember seeing.

She moans at the sight and shifts her body lower, now gently grazing her nails up the inside of Caroline's thigh, coaxing another moan and small wiggle from the blonde beneath her. She looks up to meet the burning azure gaze above her with a smile.

"May I, take care of you, Caroline?" Kate asks softly, seeking permission to proceed, always careful and considerate of Caroline's feelings.

Caroline can only manage a small nod, suddenly taken over by nerves, despite her strong desire. Kate senses her hesitation and shifts up onto her elbow to better meet Caroline's eyes.

"I can stop Caroline, if you aren't ready, there's no rush. I don't want to ruin anything by moving too fast, I can go as slowly as you need." The tenderness in her gaze and kindness of her words ease Caroline's nerves.

"No, please Kate….I…want you to." Caroline replies on a shaky breath, but firmly grabbing Kate's hand to prove her sincerity. Kate kisses her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, then moves herself back into position, just as eager to give Caroline pleasure as she is to explore the most intimate parts of her lovers body.

Caroline gasps loudly with the first intimate contact of Kate's tongue, the sensation sending her head into a tailspin.

She had only ever done this once before, with John….and it had been awful. He was clumsy, sloppy and left her unsatisfied…and he had asked for "his turn" in return and she relented, feeling that it was only fair. That had been the worst bit of all. She found it repulsive and swore to never do it again. Once he had fallen asleep, she ran immediately to the bathroom, brushing her teeth twice and gargling with mouthwash 3 times after.

This was entirely different though, Kate was taking her time and was very attune to Caroline's desires, instinctively shifting or adjusting to illicit just the right response. This is what she had always heard about; this is what she had always secretly desired.

She could feel the orgasm starting from her core as a warm tingle that coursed just beneath her skin. As it came to a crescendo it shot out, like rays of light from an imploding star, the sensation causing her to cry out in satisfaction. The world fell off around her and she was in a vacuum, devoid of air and outside sound. The only sensations were the sound of her heavy breathing and the warm current that continued through her body, renewed by each pulse between her thighs.

Slowly the vacuum faded away and she became aware of the sound of ragged breathing in her ear. She turned her head and was met by tender coffee eyes and the most inviting smile she had ever seen.

"Welcome back." Kate purrs seductively.

"Mmm, yes." Caroline replies, still slightly dazed.

"Have you ever done that before?"

"Umm, once, but it was nothing like _that_. So actually, I've only done _that _once, just now…with you."

"Mmm, that's a shame. No wonder you were so…excited then." Kate replies teasingly.

"What? What do you mean?" Caroline rolls onto her side, giving her full attention to Kate.

"Oh, nothing. You were just a bit vocal, that's all. No complaints here, I loved it." Kate says with a wicked grin.

"No, was I? I don't recall saying anything! You're winding me up."

"I am not! You said two words, the rest was just moans, but very vocal, nonetheless." The same wicked smile still plastered on her face, she's enjoying the tease.

"Well, what did I say then?" increasingly nervous of the response.

"Well, it was quite vulgar really, I was shocked." Caroline's cheeks flush instantly.

"Rubbish. I did not," now rising up on her elbow, to hover over Kate, who's smiling widely, eyes dancing in delight.

"Oh yes, you did, my darling."

"Tell me what I said then," almost exasperated with worry.

"You said….'Fuuuuuck Kaaaate' as you came", mimicking Caroline's aroused tone with a smile. Caroline's cheeks grow bright red and she instantly buries her face in Kate's neck.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, that is vulgar. Kate, I'm so sorry." Caroline says, too embarrassed to lift her head from Kate's neck.

"Caroline, you don't need to apologize for anything. I'm only teasing." Caroline's head bolts up from Kate's neck, her sapphire eyes narrowed on Kate's.

"So you were having me on?"

"Oh no, you did say it, but it was really fucking sexy. A little dirty talk is a turn on." Kate confesses with a wink.

"You little…." Caroline gives up with a sigh, finding herself aroused all over again. She leans in and kisses Kate passionately, still hovering slightly over her body.

"Mmm, it was amazing Caroline, you are amazing." Kate sighs as Caroline breaks their kiss.

"I didn't do anything. You did all the work."

"Oh, but you did Caroline, you did."

She takes Caroline's hand, kissing her knuckles and then guiding it slowly beneath the covers between their bodies. Once she reaches their destination, Caroline gasps at what greets her. Kate moans and looks directly into Caroline's eyes, blatantly showing her desire to Caroline.

"That's what you do to me, without even touching me." She moans as Caroline moves her hand, further acquainting herself with the sensation.

"What, what do you want me to do to you Kate?" Caroline questions, barely above a whisper, desire and uncertainty taking over her body.

"Whatever you want Caroline. I trust you and anything _you_ do will please me."

That's all the encouragement Caroline needs. She leans forward and begins her assault of kisses to Kate's lips, neck, and collarbone; down to her breasts where she takes up residence, kissing, licking, sucking, and caressing-all forms of contact she so eagerly desires.

The hand that Kate had guided stayed where it was, a slow, soft, steady rhythm being set as Caroline continued her attentions above. The loud moan and jolt that comes from Kate's body as Caroline's teeth graze across a pert nipple fully ignite the fire of passion in her.

The hand that had been working so softly before now slips lower and sets a deeper rhythm within. Her desire was becoming a need, a need to pleasure Kate, and her innate need for control was setting in. Moments ago she had found that she was more than willing and satisfied to let Kate take the lead, but now she wanted to be in charge and Kate had given her permission.

Instinct takes over, her lack of experience no longer causing her any anxiety. She watches the body of the beautiful woman beneath her and responds and makes adjustments just as Kate had done to her only moments before. She's determined to get it right and give Kate the same amount of pleasure; her own pleasure now directly proportionate to Kate's. She had never felt like this before, so invested in someone else's sexual pleasure, and she finds it thrilling.

Kate's breathing grows more rapid, her moans growing deeper and longer. Caroline suddenly increases the rhythm of her hand moving faster, harder, deeper than moments ago. Kate gasps and bucks her hips hard, her eyes flying open to meet Caroline's now fierce navy blue gaze.

She leans forward and kisses Caroline aggressively, completely absorbed in the pleasure she is feeling, further turned on by Caroline's sudden confidence and control. Once the kiss breaks, their eyes remain locked and their faces close enough to feel the hot breath between them. Caroline continues her feverish pace, seeing how effective it is becoming.

Quick, hot, wet breath coming in pants across her cheeks; fierce coffee eyes locked unrelentingly on hers; the unmistakable moans of pleasure coming faster, louder, longer by the second.

"Oh God, Caroline, yes!" resounds gloriously through the room as Kate's head snaps back in ecstasy. Success.

"Caroline, that was incredible." Kate confesses as she finally regains her composure, staring admiringly at the blonde who is still hovering above her, cheeks flushed with exertion.

"I'm very impressed and thoroughly pleased." She says with a warm smile.

"Well, I'm a fast learner." Caroline replies, biting her bottom lip.

"I may have gotten a bit carried away though, I'm sorry." Caroline says a bit shyly as she brushes a bit of fringe from her damp forehead.

"Well, if that's you getting carried away, then you have my permission to get carried away on a regular basis." Kate smiles brightly with a teasing wiggle of her eyebrows.

Caroline lays down next to her, snuggling herself tightly against Kate's body, placing her head across Kate's chest, a dark nipple invitingly close to Caroline's mouth. She can't resist the temptation and plants a quick kiss on it, causing Kate to smile.

"Will you stay the night with me Caroline?" Kate finally asks after a few moments as she caresses the freckled arm draped across her stomach.

Caroline lifts her head to meet Kate's gaze, a broad smile crossing her delicious lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so sorry for that incredibly long delay! I was having a bit of writer's block and work kept getting in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all so much for your continued support and reading!**

Kate awoke with a huge smile the next morning as she registered the angelic face lying next to her and her mind began playing back all the delicious images from the night before. Caroline was still asleep, on her stomach, arms splayed to her sides above her head with her face turned towards Kate. Her creamy smooth skin looked just as radiant against the deep purple sheets as Kate's and her blonde locks seemed to glow against the dark backdrop. She looked so impossibly peaceful and gorgeous Kate didn't dare move for fear of waking her.

After long minutes of reverent observation, Kate realized how awkward (and creepy) it might seem if Caroline awoke to find her staring. She eased herself up gingerly into a sitting position and grabbed the book from her night stand, deciding she would read until Caroline awoke. She knew Caroline hadn't been sleeping well for months, so she was keen to let her sleep as long as possible. She also knew that once Caroline woke she would have to go home, so her reasoning wasn't without some degree of selfishness.

Half an hour later, Caroline began to stir. Kate stopped reading, but kept her eyes on her book, desperately trying to delay looking over to watch Caroline as she woke. There was a sharp intake of breath next to her and she could hold out no more. She turned to look at Caroline just as those vibrant crystal blue eyes fluttered open and her soft lips curved into a smile.

Their gaze was electric and it was in that very moment that Kate fell in love. The feeling came over her like a cool breeze on a warm summer evening; calm, soothing and welcome. Common sense told her it was way too soon to speak the words, but her heart longed to sing them out in elation.

"Good morning," Kate finally speaks shyly, biting her bottom lip to keep the other words from slipping out.

Caroline shifts onto her side, her cool blue eyes maintaining their intense gaze.

"Mmm, hi." Caroline replies huskily with her trademark crooked smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Half an hour, or so." Kate responds in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"You should have woken me!" She rolls onto her back with a stretch and the sheets shift, the edge stopping just barely above her right nipple. Kate can see its contour beneath the sheet and she feels herself growing aroused all over again. She clears her throat to calm her nerves and to shake the huskiness from her voice.

"It's fine, I was just reading. I know you need the sleep anyway, and besides you looked so peaceful laying there, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Her heart is sent into a pounding thump when Caroline snakes her hand across the sheets, placing it in her own.

"You are always so kind to me Kate." She says with a genuine, sincere smile and a gentle squeeze of Kate's hand.

"Actually, I don't think I've slept that well in years. What time is it?"

"It's gone just past 10. Do you have time for a coffee and some toast?"

_Please say 'yes', I'm not ready to let you leave just yet. _

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful. Can I help?" Caroline shifts herself up to sit, pulling the sheets around her as she does. In the light of day, and a less passionate atmosphere (she's acutely aware that desire is running warm just under the surface though), she's a little timid to let Kate see her, self-conscious of her self-perceived flaws.

"No, I want you to relax and take your time getting ready. There's an extra toothbrush under the sink in the en suite. I'll have everything ready in 15 minutes."

"You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it." She smiles widely, showing the gap in her teeth that Caroline has always found so alluring. Caroline smiles shyly in return, once again feeling undeserving of such affection and special attentions.

She leans in to Kate and kisses her softly, their hands still clasped on the bed between them. The kiss lasts for a long moment, but stays gentle and tender, both women relishing the intimate contact. Kate finally pulls away with a tender smile and gets up out of bed, heading to the en suite to collect her dressing gown.

The warm current transforms to a hot rush as she watches Kate walking away, her natural rhythm so seductive, her nude frame incredibly inviting.

_I could watch her walk away like that for hours_, she thinks to herself as she enjoys the view. Then another thought comes instantly on its heels, like the devil and angel doing battle across her shoulders; _As long as she always comes back to me. _ The thought filled her heart with delight and her mind with apprehension. She decides to push that away and just live in this exquisite moment.

"Kate." Caroline says a bit breathily, stopping Kate in her tracks. Kate turns to look at Caroline, exposing her bare breasts to her, which are just as perfect as Caroline had remembered from the night before. Her eyes unconsciously shift to take in their form, the action not escaping Kate's notice.

"You're very pretty." She flashes her second crooked smile of the morning.

Kate shyly diverts her eyes to the floor, before finally looking up again with a coy smile. The desire and happiness are so apparent in her gaze it's like the words had been written on her forehead.

"And you are magnificent Caroline."

oOo

"Boys, come set the table for dinner. It'll be ready in 5 minutes."

Caroline removes the shepherd's pie from the oven as Celia stands at the island prepping the salad.

"So love, you never told me, did you have a nice evening to yourself? You didn't stay home alone did you?"

"No actually, I had dinner with a friend." Celia instantly looks up from her work, her ears all but perking to attention, a sly smile appearing across her finely creased lips.

"A gentleman friend, perhaps?"

"No mum, a woman, just a friend from work." She can't keep from rolling her eyes any more than Celia can hide the disappointed slump of her smile. The thought of Kate makes her suddenly blush and she hopes desperately that Celia doesn't notice.

The boys enter the kitchen collecting plates, utensils and cups to set the table and Caroline takes the opportunity to move away to the refrigerator to calm her racing heart. Celia stands quietly watching until they leave. Once they are out of ear shot, she makes her move.

"Well, at least you are getting out of the house, I suppose. It might do you some good to at least try dating. You're an attractive and intelligent woman; there would be loads of men that would take an interest in you."

Caroline takes in a sharp breath and closes her eyes. Talking to her mother could be infuriating at times. Celia always means well, but she never quite knows when to stop.

"Mum, I have no desire to meet anyone new. While I appreciate your concern, I wish you would just let it go." She says as she turns from the fridge to face her mother, giving her a stern glance.

Celia sighs and gives her usual offended frown. "I do love you, you know." There it was, Celia's signature apology phrase. One would think that the words "I'm sorry, you're right" had the ability to melt Celia Dawson's tongue.

"Yea, I know you do mum, and I love you. Could we just have a nice family meal though and talk about the boys or something other than my love life."

"Fine, love." Celia replies in defeat as she picks up the salad bowl. Caroline sighs in relief, grateful to have escaped another awkward discussion. She stops and kisses Celia on the cheek as she passes her to head to the table. Celia sighs and reluctantly follows.

oOo

"Hey, you cheated, you wanker!" Will protests as Lawrence jumps up to do his victory dance.

"I did not, you puff, you're just jealous because I won!" He chirps back as he runs around the group fist pumping.

"Boys, language." Caroline reprimands sharply. Will looks meekly between her and his gran, mouthing his apology. Lawrence continues to dance around them.

"Sorry mum, sorry gran. I didn't cheat though, I won fair and square. Man, I gotta tell everyone!" He stops his victory dance and reaches in his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"What are you doing now?" Celia questions with a laughing groan.

"Oh, I'm putting this on Facebook!" He says as his fingers frantically type on the phone.

"Just owned the fam in a game of Scrabble. #beastmode #winning" He reads aloud as he types, hitting 'post' with an enormous satisfied grin.

"You're an idiot." Will replies in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you're on the Facebook? Is it easy to do?" Celia asks with sudden interest. Will and Caroline exchange an amused smile while Lawrence continues to be glued to his phone.

"Yea sure gran, for us young people." Lawrence replies, laughing as he types something else into his phone.

"Well, could you show me? I think I'd fancy having a Facebook. Maybe I might meet some new friends, or find some old ones."

Lawrence darts his eyes up, Celia finally catching his full attention. Will and Caroline look on in amusement.

"_You _wanna be on Facebook gran? Seriously?" He asks in a humorously shocked tone.

"Don't sound so surprised Lawrence, I'm actually quite 'Dench'…isn't that what you lot say."

This sends the younger set into an uproar of laughter, to which Celia exaggeratedly pouts about. Their amusement finally recedes and William sees the look on her face.

"Gran, you're serious? I can help you make a page." William says with a kind smile.

"Thank you William, and yes, I am serious. It can't be that hard."

"Alright, let me get my laptop and I'll show you right now." Celia nods her head and William gets up and heads upstairs to his room.

Lawrence plops down on the sofa next to Celia with a smirk.

"Now this, I gotta see."

"Well, I'll leave you lot to it, I'm going to load the dishwasher." Caroline gets up from her chair with a smile and playful shake of her head.

"Oh love, I'll help you and then William can show me." Celia says as she begins to get up from the sofa.

"No mum, you've got some Facebooking to do." She says with a cheeky grin.

"It won't take me long and then I'm going to my study to do some reading. Just yell if you need me or tell me goodnight when you leave."

"Alright love, if you insist." Caroline waves as she walks away into the kitchen.

oOo

"Well, hello you."

"Hi."

"I didn't expect you to call; I assumed you would be busy with the boys and your mum. I'm really glad you did though." Kate says into the phone, her smile apparent in her voice.

"Well, the boys are helping my mother create a Facebook page as we speak. Well, William is, Lawrence is sitting there for the amusement factor, not doubt live Tweeting the whole saga." Caroline says with a laugh.

"No! You're joking!" Kate laughs heartily into the receiver.

"I wish I was. I came to load the dishwasher just to get away!"

"Oh Caroline, that is too funny."

"No, what would be truly funny is if she actually meets someone on there."

"Oh gosh, let's hope she doesn't."

There's a small awkward pause as the laughter dies down and each woman tries to think of what to say.

"Caroline, I had a truly lovely time last night. I really hope you did as well." Kate finally braves the silence, hoping her words sound genuine but not overly telling.

"So did I, Kate. The meal was excellent, as was the, umm…the company."

"Well, I think…the company was the best part. I hope I'm not being too presumptuous to say that I'd really like to do that again sometime…soon." Kate feels her confidence coming back after Caroline's confession.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. But next time, I cook, it's only fair." Caroline says in a rather seductive tone.

"Alright, if you insist." Kate echoes the same tone.

"I do, and you will be my sous chef."

"Yes ma'am, but only if there are benefits." Kate replies with a sexy laugh.

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged as well."

There's another silence, this one full of delicious sexual tension.

"Right, well I'd better go. I should probably check to make sure the boys aren't leading mum astray. I'll talk to you later this week and maybe we can try to make plans for another…date."

"Sounds perfect."

"Goodnight Kate."

"Sleep well Caroline."

"Bye. Bye bye."


	18. Chapter 18

"She said they're getting bloody married!" Caroline huffs with a sarcastic laugh, giving away her opinion on the issue.

"What? Really? But it's been what, 60 years, since they last saw each other?"

"That's exactly what I told her, but she doesn't want to listen. She's already been to see him in Halifax three times. I mean, he seems to be a lovely man, but she doesn't know him, not after 60 years apart." She takes a sip from her mug and a nibble from her scone as she tries to bring her blood pressure back down.

Why does it bother her so much, her mother getting married at over 70 years of age? Sure, it's concerning that she hasn't seen the man in 60 years and she really has no idea how much he's changed, but there's more to it than just that. She knows what it is, but she's too stubborn to admit it, at least not to anyone else.

Jealousy, that ugly green eyed monster, has a way of ruining anyone's happiness when it strikes. How is it that her mother's life can be so happy and uncomplicated when her own is currently such a confusing mess? It didn't help that she had no one to talk to, except for Kate, who was part of that confusing mess, no matter how innocent she was.

"Well, is he really a good man? What about his family? Didn't you say he has a daughter too?"

"I've only met him twice, but it's obvious he's very kind. My mother says he's got a pension from a good job and his family is very sweet, if a little dramatic. He lives with his daughter and grandson on their farm. I met them both, the day mum and Alan first met, but that went over like a lead balloon." Caroline glances miserably out the window.

"Why, what happened?"

"Oh, I thought I told you. Well…I managed to call her "brain dead, low-life trailer trash" and she called me a snotty bitch…..in front of our parents….in the middle of the bloody café…loudly." Caroline rolls her eyes to her mug, swirling it around in small circles as she recalls the awful events of that meeting.

Suddenly she is pulled from her misery by Kate's incredible laughter. She looks up from her mug, the frown still on her face, as Kate tries to stifle her laugh with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh God Caroline, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just….you didn't really say that did you?" Kate sputters between laughs.

"It's not funny Kate, I bloody did. I acted ridiculous and now mum wants us to go to the farm to have an engagement do. She says Gillian has apologized for her behavior and said it is water under the bridge, but I'm too embarrassed to see her."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be that bad. She's probably forgotten about it already and just wants to move on."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Caroline, you're both adults. You can apologize for your behavior, like adults, and move on. You'll have to, especially if you're going to be family."

"I seriously doubt that too. I think they will both see how irrational they are being and come to their senses."

"Well how is your mother acting about it now? Surely they didn't come to this decision lightly."

"She's acting like a love-sick teenager! Apparently she and Alan were supposed to have gone on a date 60 years ago, but my grandmum made them move out of town 2 days early. Mum sent a note through a friend to Alan, but the friend never gave him the note, so he thought she had stood him up. She told me last night that she's always loved him, but never thought she'd see him again. Actually….I've never seen her so…happy before, my own mother, it's very…weird." She confesses with a sigh, slowly realizing how judgmental she is being.

"I think that's very sweet." Kate replies with a dreamy smile.

"Oh God, not you too." Caroline groans.

"Well, everyone is entitled to their own happiness and to be with their true love, regardless of what other people think. I think it's sweet that they've found their way back to each other after all these years and they still feel the same way about each other. It's very inspiring and proof that true love exists."

Caroline looks up to make eye contact with Kate and the meaning behind Kate's words becomes obvious from the light in her eyes. She feels a knot of nerves as it tightens in her stomach and quickly diverts her eyes to her watch.

"Oh gosh, I've got to go. I have to get Lawrence from Angus' house and take William to the library before it closes." Caroline says as she fumbles to collect her purse and pull some money for the bill.

Kate watches on in silence, trying to fight back the tears of hurt. Caroline had been distant since their wonderful weekend at her house, just a month ago. Despite what she had said over the phone, Caroline had not made any effort to schedule another such date and had, as it seemed to Kate, been actively avoiding any contact at school and elsewhere. Kate was hurt and confused by Caroline's actions but had not yet approached her about it, as she wasn't quite sure how to address it.

The waiter arrives and Caroline pays the bill, insisting as it was her idea for them to meet. Kate follows her out the door and they walk the long distance to their cars in silence.

"Caroline, is something wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?" Kate asks as they arrive at the Jeep, finally growing bold and now on the verge of tears.

Caroline has her back turned, but can hear the hurt in Kate's voice, causing her heart to jump into her throat. She steels her emotions and turns around, meeting Kate's almost frightened gaze.

"No, everything's fine, what do you mean?" not at all convincing. How do you tell someone that you are in equal parts thrilled and terrified about a relationship with them? How do you convey that your heart and body are calling for them, but your brain is playing Devil's advocate?

"You have hardly spoken to me, or looked my direction since we slept together. I thought everything was great, but then you act like this. I don't know what you want anymore and you won't even be honest with me. I don't think you realize the effect you have on me, Caroline." Kate reveals through the tears that are welling in her eyes.

"Kate, I'm crap at relationships on any level, always have been. I know it's no excuse, but it's the truth. It's not that I don't like you, or that I didn't have an incredible time with you, it's just…God…I'm fucking hopeless."

"You're making excuses Caroline. If you want me to go away, just tell me, otherwise I'll come back because…I've fallen for you." She blinks hard and the tears break away, falling as large drops from her eyes.

She had never meant for Caroline to see this, to fall apart so helplessly in front of her, but the prospect of hearing Caroline tell her to walk away is more frightening then she had already imagined it would be. She realizes that she's holding her breath and gasps for air, making herself seem even more vulnerable. The look of pity in Caroline's eyes is more than she can bear and she turns away, fishing in her purse for a tissue, coming up empty handed.

Caroline retrieves a tissue from her purse and steps up to Kate, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kate turns slowly and silently takes the tissue from Caroline's hand, never lifting her eyes. Caroline watches her for a moment, trying to find the right words to speak, knowing how important what she says next will be.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I…I don't know exactly what I want right now; I'm still trying to process everything. I don't want you to go away, but I don't know right now how much I can give you, so if you need to back off, I understand. I'm sorry for not talking to you, or being entirely honest. I will endeavor to do better in the future. I do hope our friendship can continue and I promise to be honest with you from now forward." She runs a soothing hand down Kate's arm and stops as she takes Kate's free hand into her own.

"Thank you for being honest Caroline, that's all I can ask. You are obviously at a point where you need to sort things through yourself, so I'll give you some space to do that. I'm not leaving, not just yet, but I have to be honest and say that I'm not sure that I could maintain just a friendship with you anymore. I've become too…invested, in my feelings for you."

Caroline reaches up and wipes the tears from Kate's cheeks and pulls her into a tight embrace. The butterflies in her stomach go wild with excitement feeling the proximity of Kate's body pressed tightly against her own, but her brain is going in overdrive, keeping the butterflies securely caged.

"I'm sorry Kate," she whispers tenderly into Kate's ear, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"It's alright Caroline, just sort yourself out and promise you'll come to me once you do, no matter your decision." She gives a final squeeze before releasing their embrace and offering a small, sad smile before she walks away.

oOo

"Mum, you alright?" William's gentle voice pulls her from her thoughts and she turns from the car window to meet his gaze.

"Yea, I'm fine, just thinking." She offers with a smile and squeeze of his hand.

"Today was a lovely day. I like them mum, they're all really nice. Lawrence liked them too."

"Yea, it was, wasn't it? I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Gran seems pretty happy too. She and Alan were acting like kids almost. It's kinda weird, but also kinda sweet."

"I know. I was a bit hesitant, at first, but after seeing them together today, I can see they are meant for each other. I'm really happy for mum and a bit envious, but don't tell her I said that." Caroline says with a wink.

William takes his eyes from the road to offer a quick glance and a smile. They ride in silence for a few moments more, Lawrence fast asleep in the back seat.

"Mum." William timidly breaks the silence.

"Hmm?" Caroline responds as she watches the countryside rolling along out the window.

"You should be happy too. You deserve it just as much as Gran does."

Caroline turns to face him again, her heart now pounding in her chest. She always forgets how intuitive her quiet older son is.

"What makes you think I'm not?" She questions, suddenly nervous of his answer.

"You and dad. It's not going to work out, is it? It's ok if it doesn't. Lawrence and I have talked and we will be ok if you two don't get back together. He's finally beginning to realize how big of a jerk dad has been. The house is much quieter since he's been gone and you both seem less stressed when you're not around each other. We just want you both to be happy and to stop fighting. And, my personal opinion is that you deserve someone who treats you better than dad has."

Caroline is floored by William's confession and can't stop the tears that have begun to stream swiftly down her cheeks. He offers his left hand and she takes it willingly, pulling it to her mouth to kiss his knuckles.

"Will, how did I ever get so lucky to have you?"

"I'm the one who's lucky to have a mum as smart, supportive and loving as you."

"I love you William and I'm so incredibly proud of you and the fine young man you've become."

"I love you too mum and I just want you to be happy."

He squeezes his mother's hand again and holds it tight across the console. They ride in silence the remainder of the journey, the atmosphere feeling light and serene.

It's almost instantly that Caroline feels the fog lifting, finally pulling the confusion from her brain. It's like the light has just switched on, illuminating all the features of the room that you always knew were there, but you just couldn't recall their finer details. She feels a tranquility settle over her that she hasn't felt in months and smiles at the very welcome sensation.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another long wait, and I apologize. This chapter is a bit heavier content than the more recent ones, but I felt it was important to cover. The next chapter will be a lighter tone. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any and all comments always appreciated and welcome. :)**

Caroline had her hands full retrieving dinner from the oven when the doorbell rang. The sound had startled her and she jumped, burning her hand on the oven as she pulled the boiling lasagna out. The doorbell rang again as she rushed to put the pan down and run cold water over her now stinging hand.

"It's open, just come in," she yelled over her shoulder as she ran the cold water over the burn, now bright red and already beginning to blister. She heard the door open and shut slowly and the timid steps coming down the hall that followed. Her heart began to race; she was not looking forward to this.

John poked his head around the corner and saw her standing at the sink. He walked into the room and approached Caroline, setting down a bottle of wine and bouquet of flowers on the island. Caroline turned to greet him and he saw the grimace of pain on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just burned my hand on the oven."

He takes another step toward her.

"Ouch! Let me have a look," he says, timidly reaching for her arm, a question in his eyes.

The tenderness in his voice and the kindness in his eyes made her drop her guard and she offered her hand to him freely. He took it gently and inspected the burn with a frown.

"Caroline, this is pretty bad. I can clean and dress it for you, but you may need to see a doctor in a day or two."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine. I just need to dress it," she responds with an almost arrogant tone, but her voice cracking slightly. The burn is throbbing now and she's fighting to push back the tears. He looks at her sympathetically, with a soft smile.

"You don't have to be tough all the time, you know. Let me go get the first aid kit and I'll dress it. I'll bring you some paracetamol too."

He leaves the kitchen and she hears his heavy footsteps as he swiftly moves upstairs.

_God, I don't think I can do this. _She thinks to herself, but he's back down the stairs and at her side before she can think any further.

He opens the kit and removes the needed supplies and goes to wet a washcloth in the sink. He gingerly begins to clean her hand so he can apply burn cream and dress it. She hisses and winces in pain when he touches it, involuntarily jerking her hand back slightly.

"Sorry, I thought I was being gentle." He says as he sets down the washcloth. She offers back her hand to him and he opens the burn cream, squeezing it out onto her hand first and then rubbing it in slowly with his fingers.

She sits quietly for a moment, trying not to pull away, but soon the tears are flowing. He looks up as he sees her hand being to tremble.

"I'm almost done." He offers gently, seeing the pain on her face.

He finishes applying the cream and places the gauze, then wraps the hand up loosely in a bandage. Once finished, he lifts her hand to his mouth and kisses it gently before looking into her eyes. She's still crying, more profusely now, and he can see there's more than just physical pain in them now.

"I can't do this anymore John….I'm so sorry." She finally mutters through the tears.

"Can't do what Caroline?" He knows what she's saying, but he wants to hear her say it.

She sits quiet for a moment, wiping away the tears and composing herself. She never planned for it to go like this. He had hurt her; it was his mistake that had gotten this ball rolling, though she knew it had been spinning behind the gate for years, just waiting for it to open so it could come speeding out. She had wanted to be strong when she did this, not let him see how tough it was for her. She didn't want him to think there was any possibility of a change of heart, as he often had a way of doing.

"I want a divorce." She said finally, her voice now even and strong.

He takes a step back and his shoulders slump; she prepares for a fight. To her shock, he walks quietly to the table and sinks down into a chair, placing his hands on the table before him. There's a silence for a long while as he picks his nails and she watches him from the stool at the island. Finally he looks up at her, his sad dark eyes meeting hers.

"She's pregnant, Judith." He confesses meekly, biting the inside of his cheek.

Caroline gets up from the stool and takes a seat at the table next to him, taking his hand into her own. She knows that he won't try to change her mind, not now, not after telling her this.

"Well, do you love her? What are you going to do?" She asks with genuine concern. Despite his adultery and his horrible behavior of late, she didn't wish ill will on him. That was always one of her finer attributes; forgiveness.

"I don't know, I think…I think maybe I could. She's stopped drinking, now that she knows there's a baby and she's more like the person I thought she was in the beginning. I don't know if I want to be a dad again though, I'm 50 years old, for Christ's sake."

She looks at him and can't help but laugh. He frowns at first, but eventually begins laughing with her. The laughter finally dies and he takes a more serious tone, the smile leaving his face and the sparkle dulling slightly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I never meant for it to be like this."

"I know, it's alright though, I forgive you…now. I couldn't for a long while, but I'm able to now. Anyway, if we're both honest, we've been drifting apart slowly for years. I don't think either of us has been truly happy for quite a while. It's good, this is good and I think we can still work things out, with the boys, I mean."

"Oh God, the boys! How are we going to tell them? I worry about Lawrence. I know Will hates me now though, so I suspect he won't much care."

"The boys will be fine and no, William does not hate you. He actually spoke with me last week, when we were driving back from Halifax. He told me that he and Lawrence have talked and they would be ok if you and I decided to divorce. He said they knew we would both be happier that way. I was floored at how grown up he was about it."

"What did Lawrence say?"

"Well…he was asleep in the back seat. I want us to talk to them together. I want them to know that we can still be civil and we are still their parents, together, even if we are no longer husband and wife."

"Caroline, thank you. You have always been the rock and you always seemed to know what to do, even when I felt I was floundering."

"Well, you didn't do so bad yourself…most of the time. The boys have been very lucky to have you as their dad. You are a wonderful father, John, you deserve to know that much at least."

"Thank you." He says with a small smile.

"Well, how about we eat. I've made your favorite and we can have a glass of wine. We need to discuss the details, but we don't have to do that right now." She gets up from the chair and turns to walk to the island, John catches her hand before she walks away.

"I did love you Caroline, very much and I'll always love you as the mother of my sons." There's a gloss of unshed tears in his eyes.

"I know…and I you." She replies with a sad smile.

That's the last words spoken on the matter for the remainder of the meal. The conversation is spent reminiscing about good times in the past; funny memories, family vacations, misadventures and happy times in their early years of marriage. The laughter is prolific and raucous, even without aid of wine.

The dread that Caroline had been filled with as she anticipated this meeting had completely vanished and she kept catching herself feeling shocked at how amicably it had all played out. She had been geared up for a battle and the relief she felt upon realizing that would not happen was indescribable.

They stood side by side cleaning the dishes and setting the kitchen to rights and it was nearly midnight before John finally made move to leave.

"Caroline, thank you for the wonderful meal and for your forgiveness, I can't tell you how much it means to me. I'm sorry for ever hurting you and I hope that we can be better to each other in the future." John says as they stand on the doorstep saying goodbye.

"Thank you for apologizing and for being such a good father to the boys…and for not giving me hell for my decision." She chuckles on the last bit and he smiles in return.

"Well, you are right…you're always right." He says with a smile.

"So, now you admit it." She says sarcastically and he shakes his head with a laugh.

They stand silent for a moment, their eyes locked in a steady gaze, saying everything without speaking a word.

"Goodbye Caroline." John finally says with a smile.

"Goodbye John."

They embrace in a warm huge and as he pulls away he kisses her. It's a kiss full of tenderness and care, but the passion has long since gone, and they both realize they are fine with that. She stands on the step waving as he drives away and as his tail lights fade into the dark the final ties on her heart are snipped free.


	20. Chapter 20

Her heart was racing as she set off in a brisk walk toward the office, her mind preoccupied with a million and one forms of rejection. It had been 3 weeks since that day in the car park, since she had turned her back and walked away from the woman she knew she loved in order to give her the space she needed to think. They hadn't spoken since and had only crossed paths at morning assembly as each went out of their way to avoid any other chance meetings.

She had drafted her resignation letter nearly a dozen times since then, eventually crumbling it into a heap before throwing it in the fire. The prospect of rejection was more than she could bear to think about; this wasn't just some silly crush to her, not anymore.

She reached the office out of breath and nearly deaf from the ringing in her ears. The outer office was empty so she walked right in to Caroline's, bracing herself mentally and trying to get her emotions in check. She exhaled audibly when she realized she had beaten Caroline there.

_Get a grip McKenzie and don't let her see you cry. Just get out as soon as you can. _

She began to pace involuntarily and jumped when she heard the door open then turned to watch Caroline as she came into the room. Her heart was pounding so hard now she could hear the throbbing in her ears.

Caroline spoke to Beverly over her shoulder and stepped into the office, closing the door immediately behind her. She looked up at Kate, blue fire in her gaze.

"What?" Kate almost growled, immediately regretting the tone as she heard it exit her mouth. It was her natural defense to hide her fear.

Caroline said nothing.

She took the few steps to cross over to Kate and dropped her bags on the floor. In an instant, she was kissing her and had her body firmly pinned against the door. Kate gasped with surprise, but Caroline's mouth was on hers again, muffling any sound. Long soft fingers, pulled impatiently at her shirt, finally freeing it from the waist of her pants, making their way quickly to cup her breast, then slipping inside her bra to stroke her firm nipple beneath. Kate nearly melted right there.

Then just as suddenly as she had grabbed her, Caroline backed away, licking her lips with a satisfied grin.

"You, umm, you'd better fix that. Beverly will be in any minute with the tea." She gestured to the shirt that was now haphazardly hanging half out of the waistband of Kate's pants.

Kate fiddled with the shirt and looked up at Caroline, a look of utter shock on her face. Kate McKenzie was seldom rendered speechless, but Caroline Elliot had just managed to make it happen. A wicked smile spread across Caroline's face and she had a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"I told John I want a divorce." She said with a confident smile.

"What? Really? When?"

"Last weekend."

"Well, how did he take it? Do the boys know?" Kate replies, desperate to know the details, but fearing the news won't be very promising.

"Actually, I was quite shocked, but he handled it quite well. We've come to an agreement and we spoke to the boys last night and they are ok as well. They seemed to be a bit relieved, if I'm honest."

"Well, that's good news then, isn't it?" Kate questions hopefully.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm very happy and at peace now. I feel….free…for the first time in perhaps my whole adult life."

"That's wonderful Caroline, I'm very happy for you." They stand there staring at each other for a long moment, both not quite sure what to say next.

"So, umm….do you want to come round tonight?" Kate finally asks a bit shyly.

"Yep," Caroline replies without hesitation. She steps up to Kate and lifts her hand to her cheek just as the door begins to creak open.

The two fly apart in an instant, Caroline retrieving her belongings quickly from the floor.

"Here's tea, and I've put a chicken salad sandwich on the tray. You've got a phone conference with Gavin in 20 minutes." Beverly crosses to Caroline's desk and sets the tray down before turning to leave.

"Oh Kate, I didn't know you were here. I would have brought you a cup." She says as she sees Kate standing just behind the office door.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I've got a class, so I was just leaving."

Beverly nods with a smile and walks back out to her office, closing the door behind her. Caroline moves back to Kate, placing her hands gently on her hips. Kate's breathe catches in her throat.

"So….will you be home by 4 o'clock?" Caroline asks with a coy smile.

"I can be." She purrs seductively as she bites her bottom lip.

She runs her hands up the lapels of Caroline's coat and pulls her in slowly for another languid kiss. They finally break apart, despite their reluctance to do so.

"Mmm…I'd better go; can't keep my students waiting." Kate says with a sly smile.

"Well, what about me?" Caroline teases in return.

"Oh, I'll see you at 4 o'clock." She says with a wink and then turns and walks out of the room.

oOo

Caroline pulled up to Kate's at 4:15. She parked right in front of the sidewalk and took one last look at herself in the visor mirror. She was acutely aware of the butterflies in her stomach and the abundance of nervous energy she felt.

The walk to the door sent those nerves into overdrive and her hand was trembling slightly as she rang the bell. Kate appeared in seconds, a radiant smile on her face at the sight of Caroline. Caroline returned the gesture with a slightly nervous, yet sexy smile of her own.

"Hello you," Kate greeted her as she opened the door.

"Hi," as she ascended the step and walked inside. Kate closed the door quietly behind her.

Caroline turned around directly into Kate's hungry lips and hands, which slid straight into her coat, pushing it carelessly to the floor. Caroline gasped with a moan, giving in completely to the contact.

Clothes were carelessly tossed to the floor and they quickly set to making up for lost time. Hungry hands, lips and tongues reacquainting themselves with the delicious velvet skin of their lover. They never made it to the bedroom…that was just too far to go.

oOo

Hours later, the women lay on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms in a comfortable silence. Kate lay between Caroline and the back of the couch, her arms and legs entwined around her lover. Try as she might, she could never remember a time in her life that had felt more perfect or made her happier. She marveled at the view of their bodies entwined and how perfectly they seemed to complement each other.

Caroline shifted in Kate's arms and moved to lie on her back. She smiled tenderly at the dark haired woman beside her, her vibrant azure eyes soaking up Kate's fine features.

"What?" Kate finally questioned with a smile, feeling she was under some form of mild scrutiny.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful." Caroline replied as she reached up to stroke Kate's cheek.

"And you are stunning." She takes Caroline's hand into her own and kisses her palm gently, her passionate coffee eyes never breaking contact with Caroline's.

"Oh, you're exaggerating." Caroline says with a shake of her head and a playful nudge to Kate's arm.

"No Caroline, I'm not. You are perfect, to me," as she trails feather light touches between Caroline's breasts.

Caroline reaches up, slipping her hand around Kate's neck and into her thick dark hair, pulling her down for a long passionate kiss. Kate trails tender kisses across Caroline's cheek and down to the sexy dimple in her chin before pulling away with a smile.

"Mmm, you are so sexy. No one has ever made me feel like you do." Kate confesses, her dark almond eyes full of desire.

"Yes, I've never felt like this before, certainly not with John and not even…before that." Caroline admits, remembering events from nearly 30 years before.

"Did you date many people before John?" Kate asks, curious about that aspect of Caroline's past. She knows so much about her, but she suddenly realizes that her knowledge of Caroline doesn't extend past the last 4 years.

"Umm no, not many. Only one actually." Caroline admits nervously.

"What was his name? Did you meet him at uni?" Kate innocently inquiries.

Caroline fidgets nervously, averting her gaze and shifting to a sit up next Kate. Kate watches her silently, sensing Caroline's hesitation. She waits patiently for her to speak; suddenly nervous of what Caroline seems to have such difficulty in saying.

"Yes, we met at uni…her name was Helen." Caroline finally admits, barely above a whisper.

Kate is completely taken by surprise, but she tries to hide it from her face. She instinctively knows this is a big confession for Caroline and she wants her to feel safe in talking to her.

"Helen…how did you meet her?"

"She umm, she worked in the uni library, which is where I practically lived for the first 2 years."

"What did she look like?" Kate gently questions, now very curious to know more.

"She had dark hair and green eyes. Very tall, very thin and strong…everything I'm not. She was very pretty, but not as beautiful as you." She replies, blushing faintly as she says the last part. Kate smiles and takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, basically I was a coward. I loved her and she loved me and we were so happy. I came home my second summer break and decided to tell my mum. We were so close and I couldn't wait to tell her how happy I was." She stops as the memory comes rushing back, a memory she had hidden away for so long she had hoped it was finally forgotten. The hurt comes over her like a wave and she finally realizes she's crying when Kate reaches up to gently wipe her tears away.

"She was absolutely horrible and the things she said were full of hate and disappointment. 'Don't tell your father, this will kill him. This is only a phase. You'll come to your senses soon enough. I only want what's best for you and I know this isn't who you really are. This…girl has obviously got you brainwashed or some such nonsense.' Just horrible, ugly things. I was heartbroken and completely devastated, but I let my mother's happiness have more power than my own and I vowed I would live the life she expected of me. I couldn't bear to be a disappointment."

"Caroline that is awful, I am so sorry." Kate pulls her into a warm embrace, stroking her hair softly and rocking them as Caroline's tears subside. She feels an overwhelming need to protect her, this usually strong, independent, pulled together woman who is now trembling and so fragile looking in her arms.

After a few moments, Caroline finally pulls away, wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks. Kate takes her face into her hands, and kisses her forehead tenderly. Caroline takes Kate's hands into her own and pulls them to her lips, placing a grateful kiss across the smooth dark knuckles.

"Thank you Kate. I want to be with you and to give us a chance, but this isn't an easy step for me. I've been hiding, lying to myself for most of my life and it's not something I can change overnight. Not only is it a big adjustment for me, but I have the boys to think about, and obviously my mother, as well as the school and anyone else in my life. I just want you to know that now, before we get any further into this. I'm asking you to be patient with me, if you think you can do that."

Kate ponders for a moment, trying to find the right words for her response. She can't imagine her life without Caroline, not at this point, so she knows she will do whatever it takes to keep her.

"Sweetheart, I know now that this isn't easy for you, and I never really expected it would be. I'm in no rush and I'm not going anywhere, so we can take this as slowly as you need. I just want to be with you and make you as happy as you make me. I want you to know you don't have do anything alone though, I will be right by your side, you only have to ask."

"Where did you come from, you beautiful woman?" Caroline finally questions with a smile and shake of her head, feeling completely overwhelmed by Kate's understanding and kindness.

"Newcastle, originally." Kate replies with a cheeky grin and they both laugh heartily, their foreheads pressed firmly together.

"Now, how about I show you how much I want to be here." Kate says with a sexy grin, pushing Caroline back against the couch and beginning a fresh assault of sensuous touches and kisses.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh Caroline, there's a space there," Celia gestures to an open stall in the bustling car park. Caroline parks the Jeep and turns off the ignition with a perturbed sigh.

"This is why I never wait until December to do my Christmas shopping, it's a bloody zoo."

It was a frigid Saturday morning in Leeds, two weeks to Christmas, and despite the especially cold air and threat of snow in the late afternoon, the shopping district was bursting with life. Masses of people moved about, making haste to the warmth of the arcades across the lot, puffs of hot breath hovering around their heads.

"Well, let's not spoil the day, alright. It's the first time we've spent some time together in ages and I want to enjoy my daughter in a good mood." Celia smiles warmly at Caroline, softening the slightly admonishing tone of her words. Caroline returns a conciliatory smile and the women climb out of the Jeep, wrapping thick scarves and buttoning wool coats to protect against the cold.

They join the scores of people walking briskly, arms linked, into Queen's Arcade. Christmas music and twinkling strands of garland set the mood, and despite the large crowd, Caroline can't stop the smile that spreads across her face. She really does love this time of year; bundling against the winter weather, happy people obviously enjoying the company of their companion, the lights, the music, and shopping for that perfect gift.

"So, where do we start?" Celia asks with a smile, she too feeling the Christmas spirit.

"Well, why don't we shop for the boys together first, then we can split up after lunch to shop for each other."

"Sounds perfect, lead the way." Celia links her arm back into her daughter's and they set off along the promenade, seeking the stores that Caroline knows will likely turn up the best results for two teenage boys.

Five stores later, the boys' shopping is complete and the mother-daughter duo decides to make the short walk to Victoria Quarter for lunch, followed by their solo shopping excursions.

oOo

"Well, I'm going to have the soup of the day and a side of sweet potato wedges. How about you?" Celia puts down the menu and removes her scarf, folding it neatly and laying it across her handbag in the extra chair.

"I think I'll have the salmon sandwich. Then maybe we can share a slice of that orange and lavender cake." Caroline says with a sly wink and smile.

"You are definitely my daughter." Celia says with a hearty laugh and nod of approval.

"Caroline, I love you." She reaches across the table and squeezes Caroline's hand with a warm smile. Caroline offers a crooked smile and squeezes Celia's hand in return.

"Oh mum, I love you too and I'm so glad we got to do this. It's been a lovely day."

"Indeed it has. You've changed though, don't think I haven't noticed." Celia says with a raised eyebrow, but the same open smile on her face.

"Have I? How do you mean?" Caroline asks, suddenly nervous. _Oh God, surely she doesn't know about Kate! I've been very discreet. _

"You've started to smile more and I can tell you are genuinely happy again. I know getting rid of that tosser is part of it, but I think there's more that you're not telling me. I am your mother, you know, I can sense these things." Celia's open expression transforms to a knowing, narrowed gaze.

Caroline's heart leaps into her throat and she releases a boisterous laugh in an effort to mask her nerves. Of course her mother would bring this up; her innate nosiness always prevents her from letting people have their own private lives. She's not angry, so much as amused, but she hopes desperately that her charade will be convincing enough for her mother to let it go.

"Oh mum, I can assure you that any change in me is strictly due to the joyous and long overdue loss of a 50 year old man-child, resulting in a much calmer, quieter and cleaner house!"

"Alright, whatever you say, love. I've told you before that I don't think you should be so quick to "close up shop", so to speak. You've got plenty of time ahead of you and it's never too late for love. Just look at Alan and I." The shy smile that crosses her face at the mention of Alan's name makes Caroline smile.

_Do I look like that when I say Kate's name? _ She quickly pushes the thought from her head as she feels the corners of her mouth begin to turn up involuntarily.

"Yes, that is true, and you and Alan are quite lovely together. But as I told you before, I have no desire to find another man. I'm quite happy to let the only men in my future be the boys…and Alan, of course."

"Well, I think you'll change your mind, when some handsome, responsible, intelligent man comes and sweeps you off your feet."

"Right, ok mum, whatever you say." Caroline says with a slightly annoyed roll of her eyes.

"Anywho, what do you want for Christmas? I've no idea what to get you this year and as we're about to part ways to shop, I need some ideas."

"A new scarf, driving gloves, a massage at the Turkish Baths, a trip to Fiji, an Italian villa on the Amalfi coast," deadpans Caroline.

"Oh, you're no help, you. You'll be lucky to end up with a knitted tea cosy." Celia scolds in jest as they collect their belongings to go.

"I don't know mum. You know what I like, just pick out something that makes you think of me and I'm sure I'll love it." Caroline says as they step out into the busy promenade and prepare to part ways.

"Fine. What time do you want to meet back?"

"It's quarter past 2 now, why don't we meet back here at 5. Is that enough time for you?" Caroline asks as she adjusts her coat and scarf, now growing warm after the cup of tea and full belly.

"Plenty of time, I've only you and Alan left to shop for. Oh, and I might get something small for Gillian and Raff, though I have no idea really what they like."

"Right, I'll see you back here at 5 then." Caroline bends and kisses her mother's cheek before waving her off in the opposite direction.

Caroline had decided months ago what she would get her mother for Christmas, shortly after the "engagement do" that Gillian had hosted at the farm. She heads straight for the Swarovski store, having already researched options online.

She steps into the immaculate boutique, blindingly white and shiny (a sly marketing ploy by the company) and is immediately greeted by a sophisticated older woman.

"Good afternoon ma'am, welcome to Swarovski. My name is Miriam, and how may I be of assistance to you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a particular jewelry set I saw in your catalog online. It's clear crystal set in silver; has a necklace, drop earrings and a matching bracelet. The stones are different shapes and sizes."

"That sounds like our Diapason set. It's right over here." She ushers her to a case in the corner, where she removes a set and places it on top of the case for Caroline to see.

"Yes, that's it! I'll take it." Caroline says with a large smile, happy to find that the pieces are as exquisite as they had looked online.

"Excellent, and would you like it gift wrapped?"

"No, thank you. Just the box and tissue is fine." She waits patiently as the woman carefully boxes the pieces, then pays and leaves with a smile.

She steps back out into the promenade and looks at her watch, still two hours before she's due back to her mother. Suddenly she's nervous as she realizes it's time to find "that special gift".

This is the first Christmas she and Kate have been dating and she wants to get her something special. It needs to be perfect, not too extravagant, but something more special than you would buy a friend. A scarf was too impersonal, clothing was the same. She was leaning towards jewelry or a book because it was something that could last and had a personal element, but she didn't know for sure what Kate would like.

She wanders a few doors down and sees Azendi, the jewelry store, to her right. She decides to stop and have a look.

She's greeted at the door by an impossibly attractive young man, with a broad smile and gleaming teeth.

"Hello ma'am and welcome to Azendi. My name is Ethan; how can I be of assistance today?"

"Oh, I'm just browsing for a gift for a friend. I'm not really sure what I'm looking for." She says with a shrug.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you find something. Are you shopping for a man or woman?" He asks with a smile.

"A woman, a friend." Caroline replies a bit nervously. His question was innocent, but her own mind begins to fill her with paranoia.

"Alright, are you looking for a particular piece- necklace, bracelet, earrings?"

"I'm not really sure." She's growing more nervous by the second and quickly second guessing herself for coming in. She's only ever bought jewelry for herself and her mother because she's always seen it as a personal and intimate gift and she's growing more convinced that he must think the same.

"Ok, not a problem. Tell me a bit about this friend and I'll help you find something that would suit her, we've got a great selection. How close are you? What types of things does she like?" He guides her away from the entrance to a corner of the store where a high top round table sits.

"Umm, well, we are close friends. She likes orchids, peonies, warm weather and her favorite color is purple. She's a language and music teacher; loves playing the piano. She has understated, but classy, style."

"She sounds like a lovely and special woman." He says with a knowing smile and wink. Caroline blushes instantly and it takes all her will power not to turn and run away. He sees the look on her face and reaches his hand across the table, placing it on her forearm and speaks in a hushed tone.

"My fiancé is a singer and I recently got him a piece from our new music collection. There's a beautiful gold bangle in the collection that I think would be perfect." He smiles warmly and nods his head when she makes timid eye contact and gestures for her to follow him to a case across the store.

He goes behind the case and opens the door, removing a bracelet stand with a sturdy, yet delicate, gold bracelet. As he places it on the case before her, Caroline sees that the top of the bangle is actually in the shape of a treble clef that continues on the same horizontal plane as the band of the bracelet. It's a beautifully crafted piece, simple and elegant. She smiles broadly and looks up at him with tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

"It's absolutely perfect." She says with a small smile.

"I thought it might be." He replies with a wink.

"We have a gorgeous metallic deep purple gift wrap that I could do it up in as well, with a nice gold bow. We can also print a customized card to place inside the box if you'd like. You just write down what you want it to say and I put it in the machine. You can pick from three fonts as well."

"Alright, that sounds perfect." She waits a moment while he retrieves a slip of paper and pen for her to write on. She hesitates slightly before writing down her note and slips it back to him silently with a blush, never looking up to meet his gaze.

He picks up the slip of paper and walks to the transcription machine, reading it as he enters in the message. He smiles broadly to himself as he reads it.

He prints the card and brings it to Caroline, discreetly showing it to her for approval. She smiles and nods shyly, but can't stop the pleased grin that moves across her lips as he wraps the box and ties the delicate gold bow.

"She's going to love it, and I bet she'll even show you how much." He flashes a wide smile as he hands Caroline the box and receipt. She blushes brightly and shakes her head with a grin.

"Thank you Ethan, you've been really lovely." Caroline replies as she takes the small box and offers her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine. Good luck and Happy Christmas." He shakes her hand firmly.

"Happy Christmas to you as well," she replies as she waves and walks out the door.

oOo

Caroline walks into her bedroom from the en suite, rubbing lotion into her hands as she prepares for bed. Her mobile buzzes on her nightstand and she picks it up with a smile as she sees Kate's name on the screen.

"Hello you."

"Hello. I was just getting ready for bed, but I wanted to call to say goodnight. Did you have a nice day shopping with your mum?" Kate's smooth voice comes through, widening the smile on Caroline's face.

"Actually, yes, we had a lovely day. All Christmas shopping is finished too, which is a great relief." She lifts the duvet and slips into bed, propping up a few pillows behind her.

"Mine too. I made a few stops around town and popped over to Leeds for a final stop as well."

"Did you? What for?"

"Can't say, it's confidential." Caroline can hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh, I see. Well, I might have gotten one of those "confidential gifts" today as well." Caroline returns the jest.

"Well then, I guess we need to make a confidential plan, don't we?"

"Sounds like it. When is your mum flying in again?"

"She'll be here Friday and she's staying through Boxing Day. I know you're booked through Christmas, but might you have some free time in your schedule to spend New Year's Eve with your lovely girlfriend?" Kate questions teasingly.

"Oh, that's already been written in the books. The boys have plans and mum's staying with Alan in Halifax, so I'm yours."

"Lucky me! You want to come here?" Kate asks as she slips into bed.

"Yep."

"Excellent. I'd love to have a quick dinner this week before mum gets in, if we can manage it."

"How about Tuesday? Lawrence is going to a holiday party with Angus and William is working at the library."

"It's a date." Kate replies with a broad smile.

"Brilliant. Well, I'll say goodnight then, I'm knackered. Sleep well darling and I'll see you Monday. Just one week left, thank God!"

"Yes, I'm so ready for a proper lie in! Good night darling, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight. Bye."

"Bye Caroline."


	22. Chapter 22

Caroline pulled up to Kate's just after 8, parking the Jeep in her usual spot behind Kate's Mini. She hurriedly gathered her overnight bag from the backseat before sprinting up to the door.

The air was icy, the sky midnight blue from the heavy clouds that had blanketed the whole north of England all week. The forecast had predicted snow for overnight and into the early morning hours.

She stepped to the door and rang the bell, bouncing her knees and burying her nose in her scarf as she waited. Kate appeared as a blur crowned in amber on the other side of the glass, but even through the distortion, Caroline could see the megawatt smile on her face.

"Jesus, it's freezing out there! Get in here sweetheart!" Kate pulls Caroline by the hand into the entry, into the warmth, into her. She leans forward and kisses Caroline deeply, finally pulling away slightly to meet her gaze.

"Your poor little nose is frozen, I think." She leans forward and kisses it tenderly, making them giggle in unison.

"Here, let's hang your coat and get you by the fire, then I'll get us a glass of wine." She helps Caroline shrug off her coat and scarf and hangs it on the hook before following her into the living room.

"Just get comfortable and I'll be right back."

"Can I help with anything?"

"Nope, just wait here."

Caroline takes a seat on the sofa next to the fire, tucking her feet underneath her and putting her hands up to the warmth. The only light in the room is the fire and the Christmas tree, glowing soft white in the corner.

Kate returns a few moments later, carrying a tray of food and a bottle of wine tucked under her arm. Caroline quickly gets up and takes the bottle of wine so Kate can move her arms freely.

"Swiss and gruyere fondue with fresh bread, apples and carrots. I've got smoked salmon and dill canapes next." Kate says with a satisfied smile as she sets down the tray on the coffee table in front of a now seated Caroline.

"Oooh, you sure know how to please a girl, Ms. McKenzie." Caroline purrs as she leans forward and takes a bit of apple.

"Well, you know the saying 'the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach'." Kate smiles and feels her heart quicken with the spoken suggestion.

"Well, if you keep this up, you'll have mine in no time." Caroline winks and smiles seductively.

Kate's stomach does a backflip, and her legs grow momentarily wobbly. _Oh God, is she serious?_

Caroline opens the bottle of wine and pours them each a glass. She reaches up and hooks her finger into Kate's pocket and pulls her down onto her lap.

"You are adorable, do you know that?" Caroline purrs as she snakes her arms around Kate's waist, pulling her closer to her body. Kate can hold out no longer and weaves her fingers into Caroline's hair, gently pulling her face close to consume her waiting lips. She finally pulls away breathless.

"Mmm…what you do to me." She murmurs as she slips off Caroline's lap onto the sofa beside her.

"We need to slow down if we plan to make it to midnight." She takes a sip of wine and takes a piece of bread from the tray, dipping it generously in the fondue before taking a bite.

"You're right. I'll try to be good, well, better…for a while." Caroline bites her bottom lip and looks at Kate with a narrowed and impossibly sexy stare. Kate just shakes her head and laughs.

"Talk to me about Christmas. You never did tell me how Boxing Day went at Gillian's." Kate changes the subject to alleviate some of the sexual tension in the air.

"Oh, it was actually really nice. Raff, Lawrence and William get along brilliantly and spent the day playing Xbox and a bit of footie outside. Gillian is a surprisingly good hostess and really quite funny, though she can get a bit carried away with too much wine. It was a really pleasant day and honestly, it felt quite normal, like it had always been that way. Funny isn't it, how some things just seem to fall into place?" Caroline muses as she stares off into the twinkling lights of the tree.

"Mmm, yes. I think that's the universe's way of telling us something is just meant to be."

"Mmm, maybe. And how was your mum's visit? What did you do Christmas day? You never told me." Caroline tucks up her feet again, turning to face Kate, but keeping a few inches between them.

"Not much really, but it was a good day. We had a nice lie in and then mum made us her traditional Christmas waffles. We exchanged gifts before lunch and then went to visit dad." Caroline's ears immediately perk up and she sits up straight on the sofa, setting her wine glass down on the table.

"Your dad? Wait, I assumed he had died, because you never mentioned him before."

"Because you never asked." It's said as delicately as it can be said.

Caroline sits in shocked silence for a moment, not really sure what to say. The statement said by any other person would make her angry, but coming from Kate, the woman who makes her come completely undone, it makes her feel ashamed and sorry.

_Fuck…she's right, of course I didn't ask, because I was too bloody self-absorbed to notice. God, I really can be a snotty bitch sometimes!_

She slides across the sofa and grabs Kate's hands, pulling them to her mouth to kiss the knuckles.

"Oh Kate, I am so sorry, you're absolutely right. I've never asked you anything about your family, aside from your mum, have I, because I've been too fucking self-absorbed!" There's a deep furrow in her brow as she speaks and Kate can see the shame in her eyes.

"No Caroline, you're not. That wasn't meant to be a dig, I just, I just meant that you had so much on your plate I didn't want to add my own drama to the mix."

"No Kate, I am terrible, and I am so sorry. I've been selfish and you've just made me realize that. I want you to feel as important to me as you make me feel to you. Will you tell me about him? Where is he? Why is it drama?" Caroline places their clasped hands between them on the sofa and looks at Kate, sincerity and worry darkening her vibrant eyes.

Kate takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, preparing her heart and mind for the story. She had wanted to tell Caroline about it before, but could never seem to find the right moment to bring it up.

"He's in a home in Newcastle; long term care for people with Alzheimer's."

"Oh God Kate, I am so sorry. How long has he been there?" She squeezes Kate's hands tightly.

"7 years, this May."

"Oh, sweetheart."

Caroline scoots closer and pulls Kate into a tight embrace. Kate buries her face deep into Caroline's neck as the tears begin to flow. She's so relieved to finally share this difficult burden with someone in her life other than her mother. After a few moments she regains her composure and sits up, wiping at her face. Caroline reaches up and begins to wipe her tears for her, kissing each cheek gently once they are dry.

"He started to show signs at 70 and by 72 mum and I could no longer care for him, it was becoming too physically and emotionally difficult. In the beginning, Mum and I would go see him 5 times a week or more. Each time we saw him, we could see he was drifting further away. Eventually it became too much for mum and she decided she couldn't see him as much anymore."

She stops for a moment in her story as a fresh set of tears begins to flow. Caroline takes Kate's hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kate takes a deep breath and continues.

"Two years before I moved here is when mum took the job in New York. I was…so…fucking angry at her. I thought she was just abandoning us, him. About 6 months after she left, Richard and I fell apart and that whole process made me realize why she had gone. She was heartbroken and she couldn't bear to watch the man she loved fade away…and forget her. I never loved Richard like that, but I finally understood her heartbreak and feeling of helplessness."

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry." Caroline runs a tender hand across Kate's cheek and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Caroline. It just feels good to get this off my chest, I've wanted to tell you, but I never really knew how to bring it up."

"Well, I didn't make it very easy, did I?" Caroline says with a sad smile.

"It's alright, you've made it easy now."

"So, how often do you see him now?"

"I go up once a month, and mum and I try to go every time she's here." Kate stops abruptly as the tears well up in her eyes.

"But it's so fucking hard sometimes. He doesn't know me about 90% of the time. Sometimes he thinks I'm a nurse, sometimes the woman who changes the sheets. It's a lucky day when he mistakes me for mum or his sister, at least then he has some personal connection. Every time I go, I pray the whole way there that he'll remember me, even if only for a few minutes. The last time that happened was 3 months ago. We played the piano together, for an entire song." She's holding on by a thread now.

Caroline reaches up and gently strokes her arm; the thread snaps and she falls into Caroline's neck, gasping and sobbing uncontrollably. Caroline scoops her up into her arms, pulls her close and wraps her legs around Kate's waist, hugging her with her entire body. She cries too, for the enormity of Kate's grief and for her shame at being completely clueless to her suffering. The desire to protect Kate, this kind, gentle, beautiful woman grows rapidly in her chest, taking up residence next to the other feeling that now almost fully consumed the empty space in her heart. Love. It was in this moment that Caroline fell, struck by a clean shot to the heart from Cupid's arrow. It terrified and electrified her, but she didn't know yet what to do with it, so she pushed it away for future examination.

Nearly an hour later, Kate slowly pulls herself up from Caroline's chest. Her eyes are puffy and red, but to Caroline she's never been more beautiful. She wipes her face with a sad smile and looks into Caroline's tender blue eyes.

"Thank you. I didn't realize how much I needed that. "

"Absolutely, my darling. I'm so sorry that I didn't realize your pain before." She kisses Kate's forehead tenderly and meets her timid gaze with a gentle smile.

Suddenly, they hear the pop of fireworks outside.

"God, what time is it? We didn't miss it, did we?" Kate says as she reaches for a tissue from the table to blow her nose. Caroline looks at her watch.

"Nope, we've got 5 minutes."

"Fancy a glass of champagne then? Maybe we can sneak outside and see if we can see any of the fireworks too."

"Sounds perfect."

They walk to the kitchen and Kate opens the champagne while Caroline gets the glasses. She pours up to glasses, handing one to Caroline and moves toward the back door.

"Don't you want a coat darling, it's freezing."

"No. I've got you to keep me warm." Kate smiles seductively and opens the door, Caroline following instantly at her heels. They step out to the veranda, in the biting cold with a shiver, setting their champagne down on the patio table.

Caroline walks up behind Kate, pulling her body close into her own. She wraps her arms snuggly around Kate's waist, resting her chin on Kate's left shoulder. Kate tilts her head, leaning it back to rest next to Caroline's. They stand quiet, breathing in unison, as the fireworks start to explode in the sky, bright flashes of color melting away into the darkness. Caroline checks her watch. Midnight.

"Happy New Year, Kate," she whispers against Kate's ear.

Kate turns slowly in Caroline's arms, linking her own around Caroline's neck, fingers gently gliding into soft blonde hair. Pops of vibrant color reflect across Kate's hungry eyes.

"Happy New Year, Caroline," she whispers in return, her voice thick as honey.

The kiss that follows ignites more fireworks than are booming overhead. The place where Kate begins and Caroline ends grows fuzzy as they fall into perfect unison, their bodies buzzing on the same high energy wavelength.

It isn't until minutes later, when they finally pull apart gasping, that they realize it has begun to snow. They hold each other tightly and look up to the sky, blinking against the snowflakes that fall and stick to their eyelashes. The magic of the moment is almost overwhelming and they look back at each other with tears in their eyes, impossibly wide smiles plastered on their faces. Caroline leans in and kisses Kate, first each eyelid, then her nose and then her eager lips. They pull apart and the fire in their gaze could melt the snow falling around them.

"Take me to bed Caroline."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know it's been an incredibly long time since I updated this story, not including the latest chapter I posted. To be honest, I had lost my train of thought amid all the holiday festivities and daily life goings-on, so I had to wait for it to come back to me. It's back now, and I'm working as fast as I can, so I hope you enjoy! These ladies are just too fun to write about. :)**

Caroline pulled Kate into her arms, devouring her with passionate kisses as she guided them blindly toward the door. They stumbled into the kitchen and instantly icy fingers began to frantically pull away the layers of cotton and wool between them, both hungry and desperately impatient for skin to skin contact.

Kate stepped back, roughly pulling her sweater and undershirt off in one swift move, followed quickly by her bra. Her hungry hands grabbed Caroline's waist, pulling up her sweater as she kissed her with a passion bordering on the edge of feral.

They broke the kiss momentarily as Caroline's sweater was pulled over her head. The white camisole underneath did little to hide her bare breasts and Kate dipped her head sucking hard on a nipple that grew instantly firm against the tissue thin material now soaked from Kate's tongue. Caroline released a low growl, somewhere between arousal and pain.

She pulled Kate's face back to hers, thrusting her tongue deep into Kate's mouth. The camisole was discarded within seconds as they continued their way into the sitting room.

Caroline guided Kate to the end of the sofa nearest the fire, away from the coffee table that sat in front of it. She met Kate's gaze, blue eyes bold and demanding and dropped her hands down to Kate's waist, unbuttoning and releasing the zip of her jeans. She pushed the jeans and knickers down slowly, lowering her body down with them as she went. Kate stepped out of them and kicked them aside as Caroline rose and discarded the rest of her own clothes.

Their bodies came together again, the electricity humming through them, goosebumps breaking across delicate skin. Caroline took Kate's face into her hands and their eyes met in a charged stare.

"God, you are so fucking sexy." Caroline whispered and leaned in for another passionate kiss, her fingers sliding gently into Kate's thick hair. She kisses up Kate's neck and smiles when Kate shivers and sighs as she slips her tongue into Kate's ear.

Slow wet kisses trailed down smooth dark skin, across peaks and hollows, descending determinedly to delicious full breasts. Caroline circles slowly with her tongue until she's satisfied and then lifts her head back to trembling lips, kissing them deep and hard.

She guides Kate to sit on the sofa with a firm palm planted in the center of her chest. Kate sits and watches as Caroline slowly moves to her knees before her. She bites her bottom lip hard as Caroline places her hands on her knees, gently pushing her legs further apart. Caroline lifts Kate's right leg, trailing kisses from the ankle to the knee before placing Kate's foot on her shoulder. She turns and does the same to the other leg and slips her arms beneath Kate's thighs, pulling her closer to the edge of the sofa.

With no hesitation, Caroline moves in, burying her face between Kate's legs. Kate sucks in a hard breath and bucks her hips as she feels Caroline's tongue make contact, her hands flying instantly to grip Caroline's hands wrapped tightly around her thighs. Her head falls back into the cushions and she holds her breath as she feels the pleasure quickly mounting in her core.

When Caroline enters her with her tongue she gasps with a loud moan and quickly knots her fingers in Caroline's hair. It's only a matter of moments before she's plummeted into the abyss, screaming her pleasure as she falls.

"Oh, fuck…Caroline…fuck…"

Words transform to incoherent moans as the pulsing between her legs renders her speechless and her thighs contract tightly around Caroline's head. Caroline slows to a stop and pulls away, wiping her lips with a smile and panting hard.

Instantly Kate is leaning down, pulling Caroline hard into a kiss. The taste of herself on Caroline's lips arouses her even more and she pulls Caroline up to straddle her lap, trailing her nails down Caroline's back as she takes a firm nipple into her mouth. She slips her hand between pale freckled legs and Caroline jolts and moans with the contact.

"Lift up sweetheart, so I can get inside you." She whispers as she pulls away.

Caroline follows orders and Kate slides her fingers down, moaning as she feels how ready Caroline is for the contact. Caroline eases herself down onto Kate's long fingers, releasing a low seductive moan. She wraps her arms around Kate's neck and looks directly into her eyes as she slowly begins to ride her lover. There's no kissing, only a penetrating, all consuming gaze between them.

Caroline changes her pace, moving herself faster and harder down on Kate, never breaking eye contact. Kate's hand begins to cramp, but she holds it there, hell-bent on making sure Caroline is fully sated. With one final thrust, Caroline comes down hard and Kate flexes her fingers. She falls into Kate, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as a primal moan escapes her lips, a trail of sweat now trickling down her back.

"Uuuughh…fuuuuck," growled into Kate's ear as her body quakes with the power of the orgasm. Kate becomes still, softly kissing Caroline's neck as she floats back down from Nirvana.

Finally Caroline stirs and shifts herself off of Kate, collapsing on the sofa with an indulgent sigh. Kate laughs and grabs a tissue from the table to wipe her hand and now soaked thigh.

She tucks in behind Caroline on the sofa and wraps her arms around her, just beneath her breasts, pulling her in close until they're touching top to toe, entwining their legs together. She kisses her shoulder gently and buries her head into Caroline's hair, breathing in its faint jasmine scent.

They lay there in silence for a long while; enveloped in the bliss they are feeling, tender fingers gliding gently across warm skin, not ready to give up contact with the other. Eventually Caroline shifts in Kate's arms, turning herself onto her back to look up at Kate. The smile on her face completely melts Kate's heart.

"Mmm, that was, hands down, the best New Year's Eve of my life, Kate," she says with a devilish grin.

"And that was absolutely the best shag of my life!"

They erupt into a peal of laughter and Caroline shifts again, until they are breast to breast, face to face, the contact sending another charge, compelling them into a long, slow, deep kiss. They break apart with a sigh, Caroline reaching up to stroke Kate's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

They fall into another bout of laughter, eventually helping each other up and wrapping themselves in the blankets on the back of the sofa. They wander into the kitchen and Kate retrieves the canapes from the fridge. Caroline sees the bottle of champagne on the counter and laughs.

"Shit, I think we left our glasses outside." She says with a laugh and quickly jumps up, running out the back door to retrieve them. They're full of snow when she returns and pours them down the sink, rinsing them before pouring another glass for them to share.

She takes a seat on a stool at the counter as Kate finishes unwrapping the tray of food. Kate picks up a canape and steps around the counter to Caroline, lifting it to Caroline's mouth. Caroline takes a bite and leans in for a small kiss.

"Oh, now those are good." She says with a satisfied smile as she chews and leans forward to take the last bite from Kate's hand.

"Good. It's my first time with the recipe. Why don't we take them back into the sitting room with the champagne? We can snuggle in there." An adorable smile spreads across her face as she wrinkles up her nose with delight. Caroline smiles and slips from the stool, stealing another kiss before grabbing the champagne and following Kate back to the sofa.

They feed each other between sweet kisses and sips of champagne until they are both satisfied. Caroline leans back into the side of the sofa, stretching out her legs and Kate crawls up between them, snuggling her back up against Caroline, her head resting next to her chin. She pulls a blanket up over them and Caroline wraps her arms around Kate, resting their hands atop Kate's stomach. They lay there enjoying the closeness of their bodies, no words needed to heighten the moment.

"Caroline." Kate finally breaks the happy silence.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening to me earlier, for understanding and letting me tell you about my dad. You don't know how much that means to me to finally share it with you. I've been holding it in for so long, trying to deal with it on my own because I can't really say those things to mum. Just telling you about it helps me let go of some of the hurt, so thank you for that."

"Oh Kate, I'm just sorry I was too blind to notice or ask before. I'm so glad you shared it with me. You've helped me with some much, and listened to all of my problems from the beginning, so it is high time I reciprocated that kindness and care. You mean…so very much…to me, and I know I've not done a great job of showing that." She squeezes her arms tighter around Kate's middle and plants a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Actually, I was thinking…I'd really like to have you over for dinner soon, with me…and the boys. I know you've met them at school, but I'd like for you to meet them in our home."

Kate sits up and swivels her legs off the couch, turning to look at Caroline with a delighted smile.

"I'd really love that Caroline." Caroline leans forward and kisses Kate gently, smiling as she pulls away.

"Good, maybe we can plan something for next week, not Tuesday though because it's William's birthday."

"Oh…" Kate suddenly jumps up from the sofa, startling Caroline.

"Speaking of birthdays…your Christmas present…I nearly forgot." She walks over to the tree and pulls out a small red bag with a big silver bow tied around the handles and returns to the sofa handing the gift to Caroline.

"Open it." Kate urges with a giddy smile.

Caroline loosens the bow and reaches inside the bag, pulling out a small silver box. She opens the box to find a necklace. An elegantly sized teardrop shaped blue topaz, set in sterling silver and surrounded by brilliant clear cubic zirconia.

"Oh Kate, it's gorgeous." She takes it out of the box and dangles it across her hand, tilting it back and forth to watch the light reflect across its surface.

"It reminded me of your eyes, though it's not quite as magnificent as they are," she confesses shyly.

"It's beautiful; I love it, thank you." She pulls Kate in for a grateful kiss.

"I've got something for you too, just a minute."

She gets up from the sofa, laying her gift on the coffee table and goes to her overnight bag at the stairs to retrieve the small purple box. She returns to the sofa and hands it over to Kate, her stomach knotting tightly with nerves.

"Oh, my favorite color." Kate says with a delighted smile.

"I know," Caroline responds shyly.

Kate undoes the bow and opens the box, pulling out the small card with Caroline's printed message.

_To the most beautiful music teacher I've ever met._

_ XX, Caroline_

Tears well up in Kate's eyes and she looks at Caroline, biting her bottom lip with a shy smile. She pulls out the small satin bag from the box, opens it and dumps the bangle into her hand. She turns it and sees the treble clef on the top and the tears spill from her eyes.

"Oh Caroline, it's perfect." She says as she slips it on her wrist and looks up at Caroline with a huge smile.

A single tear drops onto Caroline's cheek and they simultaneously reach up to blot them away for each other, gently laughing together as they do.

"Happy Christmas, Kate."

"Happy Christmas, Caroline."

Their lips come together for a tender kiss that quickly grows deeper and more passionate. Kate breaks away and stands up, offering her hand to Caroline.

"Come on you, I think it's time we went to bed," she purrs huskily with impossibly sexy bedroom eyes.

Caroline stands, taking Kate's hand and follows her silently up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mum, what's for dinner? When is Ms. McKenzie supposed to be here? I'm straving." Lawrence whines as he peers into the open fridge door. Caroline reaches across and shuts the door in front of him as she grabs an oven mitt to check the meal.

"Stay out of there; you'll spoil your dinner. Kate will be here in 20 minutes and dinner will be ready then." She pulls a tray of fresh baked croutons from the oven and sets it on the island to cool, smelling the air above them in satisfaction.

Lawrence plops down on a stool, resting his elbows on the counter and props his head between his hands. He watches her absent-mindedly as she checks the other item in the oven then removes the mitt and places it back in the drawer. He snags a crouton from the pan, pops it in his mouth and then immediately spits it out, frantically fanning his out-stretched tongue.

"Aghh, those are bloody hot!"

"Well no shit, Sherlock." Caroline says mockingly with a bemused laugh. He returns the sarcasm by mocking her amused expression. He picks up the crouton again and throws it in his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows in defiance. Caroline shakes her head with a smirk.

"What? You don't want your youngest son to die of starvation do you? What _are _we having for dinner anyway, you didn't answer."

"Lasagna, with salad and garlic bread," she replies with a smile, knowing it's his favorite meal. She chose it because it also happens to be one of her personal best and only the best will do for Kate. Lawrence leaps up from the stool and fist pumps the air with an enthusiastic hoot.

"Alright mister, now get your brother and you two set the table for me. Use the nice china, the red cloth napkins and the red stemmed wine glasses, please."

"Why all that posh stuff? I thought we only used that at Christmas." He queries without any real interest as he wanders into the other room to collect the items from the dresser. Caroline chooses to ignore the question.

Suddenly, she's nervous. Kate is coming for dinner, with her…and the boys. She hasn't said anything to them yet, about Kate…her Kate, well because frankly, she hasn't mustered up the courage. She will…_eventually_, she thinks and her heart begins to flutter.

"Mum, you alright?" The sound of William's voice penetrates her inner monologue and she realizes she was standing at the kitchen island, staring awkwardly off into space. She turns to him with a somewhat dazed expression.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. I was just going over my mental checklist. Would you help Lawrence set the table please, make sure he does it neatly." She gives him a knowing glance. He nods and smiles in return and heads into the dining room.

She decides to serve the salad in a large wooden bowl she had gotten on a family holiday in Greece years ago. The wood is dark and smooth in her hands; no seams with perfect curves. She quickly feels the blush that creeps across her cheeks as sensual images of Kate appear in her mind; of smooth dark skin, of perfect curves, of hours spent trailing them with her fingertips. She inhales sharply, sets the bowl on the counter and resolutely moves to the fridge to collect the salad items.

"Table's set, when is she coming? I'm seriously dying ma." Lawrence asks impatiently as he stops across from her at the island. William follows behind him, but moves next to his mum to peel the carrots she has out on the cutting board. She smiles at his thoughtfulness and then turns back to her younger son.

"Oh, I think you'll survive son but she should be here any minute."

"Why is she coming anyway? We've never had a teacher over for dinner before." He swipes a tomato from the cutting board and she watches as he pops it in his mouth, thinking that her cheeks must be the same shade of red.

"Well, I've told you. We've become friends. She was very kind and supportive when you're dad…when I was feeling very sad, and I wanted her to come over as a thank you and to meet you and William outside of school." William smiles and Lawrence looks at her suspiciously.

"Well, you know she's a lesbian, right? That's probably why she was so nice to you. Bet she has a massive crush." Caroline wants to slap the shit eating grin straight off his face. Her jaw sets hard and ice blue eyes pin him with a terrifying glare. He cowers instantaneously knowing he's crossed the line.

"Lawrence Matthew Elliot, I do not EVER want to hear you speak about Kate like that again, do you understand me?" She gestures to him with the knife that's in her hand and William watches shaking his head in loathing at his idiot brother.

"Sorry mum, I'm sorry. It was only a joke, I didn't mean it." Lawrence concedes with a bow of his head.

"Besides, how do you know she's a lesbian anyway? Did she herself tell you that?" She speaks with a condescending tone, but has calmed slightly from his genuine apology and now curiosity has taken over.

"No, that's just the rumor going around. Some kids said it a while back and I guess everyone believed it because she's not married and doesn't have any kids." Caroline shakes her head with a scoff, her anxiety relieved by the immature reasoning of teenagers.

"Lawrence, being single and not having children does not make you a lesbian." Caroline says pointedly.

_But having spectacular sex with your dear old mum certainly does._ She can't help but think to herself.

"Yea, I know, I'm not a total idiot mum." He replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, nobody really cares if she is; tons of people are gay these days. Everybody likes Ms. McKenzie. She's nice and always helps you if you don't understand something in class." Caroline smiles, pleased to know that the students hold Kate in such high esteem.

"Right, well I'm glad you all like her, but I don't want to hear you participating in the spreading of rumors about Kate, or any person, in any way again, understood?" She cuts a stern glance his direction and is placated by his assenting nod and reticent eye contact.

"I'm going to play FIFA, call me when dinner's ready." He traipses off to the sitting room and Caroline shakes her head with a sigh as he leaves. She looks at William with a half-smile and she's certain he's about to say something when suddenly the doorbell rings. Her heart is instantly pounding in her chest and she tries hard to keep a casual face. William sets down the peeler and carrot he was working on, wipes his hands on the towel on the counter top and looks at his mother with a warm smile.

"I'll get the door; you stay and finish the salad." He kisses her on the cheek and walks out of the room.

He opens the front door with a smile and Kate is standing there, bobbing her knees in the frigid evening air. He quickly ushers her inside and helps her remove her coat, hanging it, along with her purse and scarf on the hook by the door.

"Mum's just in the kitchen finishing the salad. Could I offer you something to drink? I believe mum has a bottle of wine waiting." She follows him to the kitchen and can't hide the smile that moves across her face at the sight of Caroline. She looks adorable in her blue striped apron with her bright blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Caroline looks up from the bowl, returning Kate's megawatt smile.

"Kate, hi. I'm so glad you could make it. I'd hug you, but I've got tomato all over my hands. William, would you please pour Kate a glass of the white wine that's chilling in the fridge and then tell Lawrence dinner's ready."

William follows her order and pours a glass for Kate, offering it to her with a warm smile. She takes the glass graciously and sets a small wrapped object on the counter.

"What's that?" Caroline asks with a lifted brow and curious grin.

"William, this is for you; just a little present for your birthday," she replies shyly. Caroline smiles tenderly at the sweet gesture.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. McKenzie, but you didn't have to get me anything." William says humbly as he accepts the gift.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's just something small, but I thought you might enjoy it. Oh, and please call me Kate when we aren't at school." They exchange a smile as he opens the gift. It's a small hardback copy of _The Picture of Dorian Grey. _His smile widens as he reads the title.

"Have you read it? It's one of my favorite books." Kate questions eagerly.

"No, I haven't, but it's been on my list for a while. Thank you very much, Ms….Kate."

"You're welcome. I'm eager to know what you think."

Caroline silently watches the exchange between them, her heart fluttering wildly at the ease with which they seem to speak with each other.

"I can't wait to read it. Maybe we could even discuss it after I've finished."

"Oh, I'd like that very much William." Kate replies with a bright smile.

"Good. I'll just put this in my room and get Lawrence. It will take at least 5 minutes to peel him away from his video game." He nods to his mum and Kate and they watch him as he leaves the kitchen.

When Kate turns around, Caroline is wiping her hands and she looks up, eyes twinkling with delight. Kate takes a step closer to her and runs her hand tenderly down Caroline's arm, squeezing her left hand once she reaches it. Caroline squeezes it in return and pulls her in close for a quick, chaste kiss. One kiss doesn't satisfy either woman, so their lips meet again, this time at a more leisurely and decidedly more romantic pace. Caroline finally breaks away, cheeks flushed, her eyes dancing wildly across Kate's beautiful face. The spark in Kate's eyes is radiant.

"I umm, I haven't told them just yet. I'm…waiting, for the right time, but I will tell them…soon. I hope that's ok." Caroline confesses. She looks down to their interlaced fingers and back up with a bashful smile.

"It's fine. They're your sons, so it's your choice. You tell them when it feels right for you. I don't plan on going anywhere."

A crooked shy smile breaks across Caroline's lips. Kate lifts her hand to the apron tie at Caroline's waist, eyes sparkling and slips an index finger behind it, slowly pulling Caroline into her. They're stepping close for another kiss when they hear heavy footsteps coming toward the kitchen. They separate in an instant, Caroline handing Kate the salad bowl as she collects the lasagna dish.

_Thank God for heavy-footed teenage boys._ Caroline thinks to herself as the women carry the dishes to the dinner table.

William and Lawrence enter the dining room just as the women set down the dishes. William moves quickly to pull out the chair for Kate before going to take his seat across the table. Lawrence flops into his seat with an exaggerated sigh.

"Ugh, finally. I thought I might waste away." He says as he reaches for the utensils in the salad bowl. Kate gives an amused smirk, Caroline another stern glance at her younger son across the table. He sits up straight and bows his head slightly, finally making eye contact with Kate.

"Hi Ms. McKenzie, how are you this evening?" He states with forced manners. Even if he does like McKenzie, having her over for dinner is just…weird.

"Hello Lawrence, I'm well, and feel free to call me Kate when we're away from school and other students. It's just weird if you call me Ms. McKenzie at the dinner table." He smiles awkwardly and returns his focus to the salad on his plate, glad to stuff his face and avoid conversation.

"Caroline, this lasagna is amazing. You'll have to give me the recipe."

"Or you'll just have to come for dinner more often." Caroline replies rather boldly.

The women share a coy smile and William smiles with them.

"So William, what is your plan for university? I assume you've already decided what you plan to study this autumn?" Kate asks as she takes another bite of bread. William puts down his fork and wipes his mouth before speaking. Caroline never had to work hard to teach him manners. That's one of her points of pride for her eldest son.

"Oh yes, I've decided to go to Oxford, like mum, to study European history. I'd eventually like to pursue a PhD and become a historian for a major museum somewhere." The pride on Caroline's face is obvious. She sits back and decides to observe the exchange in silence, over the moon at how well Kate and William seem to get along.

"Wow, very impressive. I think that suits you perfectly. You should keep music in your life too. You've got a lovely singing voice." He greets her compliment with a self-effacing smile.

"I have thought, more recently, about taking a minor in music."

"Oh, you should! My music courses were so interesting, but so much fun. It's also a great place to meet all kinds of people. I'd be happy to help you look over the info, if you need help. I've met a few people through choral competitions who studied music at Oxford that I could probably get some insight from as well."

"That sounds great. I might have to take you up on that, thanks." William replies enthusiastically.

"Absolutely, just give a shout if you decide you'd like my help." Kate smiles and turns her focus to Lawrence as Caroline and William exchange a happy smile of their own.

"So, what about you Lawrence; what are your interests? I know you play rugby. I've seen you on the pitch in practice and it looks like you are quite good." Lawrence looks up from his nearly empty plate and smiles broadly.

"Yea, I'm a boss." He boasts with a toothy grin.

"Well, maybe I'll have to come watch one of your matches with your mum sometime then, if you'd be ok with that."

"Uhh, yea…sure, I guess." He goes quiet again, but reaches for another scoop of lasagna. Kate can tell she's going to have to work harder with this one.

"Do you like any other sports?" She prods further.

"Footy. Mum won't let me play though because she says I'd never get my school work done." He scoops a heaping bite of lasagna in his mouth.

"You know, I played football all the way through my A-levels. Didn't have time to play at university, but I did play recreationally on occasion." The rest of the table looks up at her with stunned expressions, half smiles on their faces.

"Get out!" Lawrence finally replies with an amused laugh. "You played footy?!"

"I did, and I was pretty 'boss' myself." Kate says proudly.

Lawrence has stopped eating now and Kate has his full attention. Caroline can't help but smile broadly, from the pleasant surprise she finds in this discovery about Kate and from Lawrence's now very piqued interest.

"What did you play then?" Lawrence asks a bit skeptically.

"I started out as center mid, but I was faster than some of the other girls, so I eventually ended up as striker."

"You score any goals?"

"My last season, during A-levels, I scored 6. Second most goals from a player on my team, my teammate scored 8."

"That's brill! You still play?"

"Oh no, I haven't touched a ball in years," Kate laughs heartily.

"Nah, I bet you'd still be ok. Maybe we could test out your skills sometime, in the back garden or something."

"God, I'd probably have two left feet about it now!"

"Well, you'd definitely be better than mum, not that that's saying much. She tried it a few years ago and she's total pants." Caroline opens her mouth in mock horror and even William cracks a grin.

"Now, I take offense to that! I was not _that _bad!" Caroline defends herself rather unconvincingly.

"Yea mum, you were. I nutmeged you…twice…and you broke granny's window."

Before Kate can catch herself, she's laughing. What starts out as a small amused giggle, grows into boisterous tear-inducing guffaws when she sees the look on Caroline's face. The rest of the table is laughing now too and Caroline eventually joins in, realizing there's no way of talking her way out of this embarrassment. The laughter finally subsides and the two women wipe their tears with a sigh.

"Well, at least my mother wasn't home at the time. We had it repaired before she got back from her sister's. It's bad enough having the boys bring it up from time to time, but my mother would be sure to mention it at every party and family gathering for the rest of my life."

She wipes the last of the tears from the corner of her eye and folds her napkin over her plate, rising up from the table as she does. William rises with her and Kate begins to follow suit.

"I'm just going to put kettle on and grab the Victoria sponge." Caroline says with an amused smile. Kate's stomach does a flip as she watches Caroline's face, her cheeks still rosy from all the laughter.

"Well, let me help clear the dishes then." Kate offers.

"Mum, may I take my cake in the sitting room to play my game?" Lawrence asks with unusual politeness.

"Alright, but only if you help clear the table first. Kate is not to do anything, she is our guest." He jumps up immediately and takes the plate from Kate's hand, collecting as many dishes as he can safely carry. They all move to the kitchen and Kate takes a seat on a stool at the island, as she watches this family move about the room.

For all of the difficulties Caroline has discussed with her about her family life of late, she can see clearly how close and in tune that actually are. They all have a role in making the family operate and an intuitiveness that comes with years of being together. She can't help but wonder how she'll fit in with that, and what her place will be, and if that's even what Caroline has in mind. She's not entirely sure and this evening is making her realize the full impact their relationship has on Caroline and her family. She quickly pushes the thoughts aside as she feels the melancholy want to shove its way in.

They take cake in the kitchen, gathered around the stools at the island, aside from Lawrence who made a beeline for the sitting room once his giant slice of cake was obtained. Eventually William moves off to his room, after cleaning the last of the dishes and storing away the leftover cake. Kate decides to leave shortly after, finally realizing it's gone half ten and they all have school in the morning.

Caroline ushers Kate to the door and helps her into her coat and scarf before stepping out onto the landing with her.

"Caroline, I had a really lovely evening, thank you for inviting me. The boys are really such fine young men. You've done a beautiful job in raising them."

"Yes, I'm quite proud of them…most of the time, though it's mostly Lawrence that tries my patience." She says with a chuckle.

"It means a lot to me that you invited me here, into your home and life with the boys. I know they are your world, so this makes me feel pretty special."

"Well, you are, and it should." Caroline timidly takes Kate's hands, looking down at their fingers before inhaling deeply and looking up to meet Kate's eyes. Kate feels certain she recognizes the look in the ice blue eyes before her and her heart leaps into her throat.

"I was serious Kate; I want us to find a way to make this work. I know that my family and its drama are a lot to deal with and may not be exactly what you were looking for at this point in your life, so I would understand if you feel it's more than you want to take on. Even…if that thought…makes me…panic." Her face is a picture of composure, but even in the moonlight, Kate can see the gloss of unshed tears collecting along the bottom rim of her eyes. She squeezes Caroline's hands affectionately and pulls them to her mouth for a tender kiss.

"Caroline, it's not like your family was some secret that I just now discovered. If it was more than I wanted to take on, I'd have ended this long ago…before it even really started. But I didn't, I couldn't and I wouldn't because…I've fallen in love with you."

Her heart is pounding and she feels nauseous as soon as the words are out of her mouth. She hadn't planned on announcing it, not right now anyway, not tonight, not on Caroline's doorstep. In her mind it would have been a far more romantic setting. But the words are out and the panic is setting in, and…

_Oh Christ, now Caroline's crying._

The tear spills over Caroline's left cheek as a single drop that lands on her blouse. She releases Kate's hands and cups her face. She leans in silently and kisses her, a tender, soft, gentle kiss that lingers, but doesn't deepen. She finally pulls away and looks directly into Kate's terrified doe eyes.

"Oh God…I love you, Kate McKenzie."


	25. Chapter 25

It's a gorgeous Saturday morning in March when Caroline finds herself on the road to Gillian's farm again. It had been months since she'd been out for a visit, not since Boxing Day in fact. She'd spent the week dreading it, not entirely certain how a full day alone with Gillian would go. The light morning drizzle and crisp air in Harrogate further set that dour mood, but once she reached the open countryside and rolling hills near Birstall the sun appeared, lifting her mood with the fog.

"Good morning sweetheart," She chirped into the air with a sweet smile as she answered the incoming call from the car's Bluetooth.

"Well, good morning darling. You're rather chipper this morning. Are you on the road yet?"

"Yep, I've just turned onto Gillian's drive."

"Oh wow, you were up early then."

"Yea, Gillian said she could be ready by 9 and our first appointment is at Crossley House at 9:45."

"So, are we still on for this evening?" Kate questions hopefully on the other end.

"Of course we are! Will half six work for you? You can come round to mine. I've got wine and thought we might make a coconut curry."

"Sounds perfect."

"Brilliant. Well, I'll see you tonight then. Oh, and bring an overnight bag with you." Her mouth curves up into a naughty grin as she pulls up to the wall in front of Gillian's cottage.

"What about the boys?"

"With John for the weekend; won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to it already. See you tonight then. Have a nice day and good luck."

"Ha! Yea, thanks, I might need it. See you tonight darling, bye."

"Alright. Bye Caroline."

Caroline ends the call, grabs her mobile from the side pocket of her purse and steps out of the car. She stretches her arms up over her head and breathes the crisp Yorkshire air deeply. It really is quite relaxing out here; the air has a distinctly clean feeling. As she leans forward to straighten the wrinkles in her skinny black trousers and crisp white chiffon blouse she hears footsteps crunching towards her across the gravel. She looks up to find Gillian approaching with a smile.

"Hiya, how was the drive?" She questions with a wave as she moves around the front of the Jeep to Caroline.

"Good morning. It was fine. Actually, quite nice really; no traffic and the hills were glistening with dew in the sun."

"Yea, I love it when it looks like that; like hills made of emeralds or something." Gillian shifts her feet and sways her purse across the front of her calves.

"You look really nice. That color suites you," Caroline compliments, shocked to see Gillian in something other than jeans and plaid, but trying not to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already looks. Gillian looks down a bit uneasily at the dress she is wearing and back up to Caroline.

"It's not…too much? I figured me jeans weren't nice enough for posh wedding venue shopping. Might think I was the hired help or something," she says with a self-effacing laugh. Caroline smiles in return.

"No, it's perfect. Where are mum and Alan? And Raff?"

"Oh, they left early for Bradford, going to some craft fair with Harry and Morris. Raff's with his girlfriend, Ellie."

"Ahh, ok. Well, are you ready then?"

"Yep, lead the way."

They ride in silence to the end of the drive and Caroline turns out onto the lane that connects back to Huddersfield Rd.

"Thanks for doing this Caroline. Are you sure you're not upset I volunteered us? It's only I know they have a lot on and I thought it might take some of the stress off me dad and his heart." Gillian finally says with a cautious glance across to Caroline.

"No, I mean yes, it's fine. I think really they could use the help, but were too stubborn to ask." Caroline flashes a half smile Gillian's direction.

"Yep, that'd be me dad and I'd venture to say that'd be Celia even more." Gillian cracks.

"Oh, you know mum so well already." Caroline replies with a laugh.

oOo

"I mean, who the hell do they think they are charging that much?! It's not Downton Bloody Abbey and besides that dusky blue carpet in the chapel was atrocious, the Dowager Countess would definitely NOT approve!" Caroline climbs into the Jeep, slamming the door shut behind her as Gillian climbs in the passenger seat trying to hide the rapidly growing grin on her face.

Caroline starts the engine and looks over to see the amused twinkle in Gillian's eyes.

"What?" She half barks in irritation. Gillian stares at her for a moment, amusement still written across her face, debating whether or not to say what's on her mind. _Ahh, fuck it._

"You really are a snotty bitch, aren't you?" Gillian goads. Instantly a intense red flush moves across Caroline's chest and cheeks, the Ice Queen glare coming on full force. Gillian's smile grows wider.

"I actually liked the carpet. But….that's probably just because I'm low life trailer trash." She stares at Caroline for a moment longer before winking and cracking a megawatt smile.

The red gradually fades from Caroline's cheeks and she bites her lip to hide the growing smile on her face. She shakes her head in dismissal, but begins to laugh anyway. Gillian joins in and the car soon fills with roaring guffaws. Minutes later Caroline finally calms with deep sighing breaths as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, dammit, what's the next place on the list? We better have good luck this time." She asks as she flips down the visor to check her eye make-up in the mirror.

Gillian wipes the corners of her eyes and pulls the list from her purse.

"Umm, Holdsworth House, just north of Halifax, off Whitehill Rd."

"Oh right. I've been there with John once, decades ago, for his colleague's wedding. Can't recall much about it though, except that it was fall and it rained constantly. I remember having to walk from the car to the lobby in the rain because that tosser forgot the brollies after I reminded him twice."

"Oh God, did you melt?" Gillian mocks in horror.

"Very nearly!" Caroline squeals in agreeance then cuts a suspicious leer to Gillian.

"...Daft cow." Caroline retorts with a shrewd smirk.

"Ha!" Gillian grins impishly.

oOo

Caroline and Gillian stand outside the Jeep parked in Gillian's drive, both warm and smiling from the 2 glasses of complimentary champagne they each had at Holdsworth House as they signed the necessary paperwork to secure a reservation for Alan and Celia's wedding do.

"Fancy some tea before you go? I can put kettle on and we can enjoy the peace and quiet before everyone else gets home." Gillian offers cordially.

"No, thank you. I best be off. I've got dinner arrangements with a friend and I don't want to be late. I had a really nice day though Gillian, truly." Caroline says with a genuine smile as she pats Gillian's bicep.

"Yea, I'm not the chav you thought I was, eh?"

Caroline playfully slaps Gillian's arm with a laugh before her face grows serious.

"I'm really sorry about that Gillian. I shouldn't have said that to you and I really didn't mean it. I was angry, but that's no excuse. I really did enjoy today. I like you, you make me laugh and God knows I can always stand a little more of that."

"Nah, you're not the posh twat I thought you were either. Well, you are, but I like you anyway…and you're quite funny yourself, so no worries, we're cool Vincent."

"Vincent?" Caroline questions with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, it's from a movie; Pulp Fiction….Tarantino film." A glint of recognition flashes across Caroline's face.

"Oh, is that the one where everybody shoots each other and they stick a syringe straight into that leggy blonde's heart? Uma Thurman or something; I think she had black hair in the movie."

"Yea! You've seen it? I'm impressed!"

"John begged me to go see it with him. I thought it was terrible…and scientifically inaccurate."

Gillian frowns in disapproval. "Damn, and we were doing so well." Caroline laughs heartily.

"Right, well I'm off, go make that cuppa and enjoy the quiet before mum and Alan get home." Caroline says as she steps to Gillian for a hug.

"Yea, I will and thanks for helping me today. I'm glad we got it sorted and I had a nice time." Gillian steps away from the hug and makes eye contact with Caroline, smiling to show her appreciation.

"Me too. Have a good night and I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Caroline slides into the Jeep and Gillian stands waving as she backs out until she turns onto the drive.

oOo

Caroline lay in bed on her stomach, the sheet draped dangerously low across her derriere, her arms tucked underneath her head below the pillow. Kate lay on her side next to her, head propped atop her hand, the other hand leisurely tracing aimless patterns on the bare smooth skin of Caroline's back. When her trailing hand moves south to cup Caroline's right buttock, Caroline exhales with a moan, swiftly turning on her side and deftly pulling Kate's body firmly against her.

"Two and a half weeks of little to no physical contact is just unacceptable darling. A stolen kiss and caress in the choir room after school, just doesn't cut it." Caroline mews as she leans into Kate's neck for a sensual kiss.

"Mmm, well, I guess we'll just have to make up for it now." She rolls Caroline onto her back and crawls on top of her. Her oral assault on Caroline wanders across her body only momentarily before returning to its intended course southward. Caroline inhales sharply and releases a sensual chuckle.

oOo

Kate awakens to the satisfying sensation of Caroline half draped across her body. Her right leg is wrapped possessively around Kate's and her arm leisurely thrown across Kate's stomach. Her head rests on Kate's chest and she can feel Caroline's warm breath across her nipple. She inhales shallowly and tries to adjust the pillows to better support her head without waking Caroline. She's unsuccessful in her attempt and Caroline inhales loudly with a mumble.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just had to move because my neck was hurting." Kate apologizes as she runs a tender hand through Caroline's tousled hair. Caroline lifts her head and kisses Kate's breast before moving her head to snuggle next to Kate on the pillow.

"Mmm, what time is it? I didn't realize we had nodded off." Caroline queries hoarsely.

"Just after midnight."

Caroline rolls onto her back and runs a hand through her hair, squeezing Kate's thigh with her other hand.

"You hungry? I've got a bowl of strawberries in the fridge. I had intended to make us strawberries and cream, but I seem to recall getting a bit distracted while doing the dishes after dinner," Caroline teases.

"That sounds delicious. I can go get them, and the rest of the champagne, and we can enjoy them in bed, " Kate offers with a coy smile.

"No, I need to get up for a minute. My neck is a bit stiff."

"Alright, fair enough." Kate leans over for a gentle kiss before getting out of bed to collect her dressing gown. Caroline sits up on the edge of the bed and watches her as she moves about the room.

_How did I ever get so lucky?_ She thinks to herself as she admires Kate moving gracefully to the en suite. She appears a few minutes later, deliciously wrapped in her garnet red silk dressing gown, the neckline gaping open to expose the swath of velvety skin between her ample breasts.

Caroline gets up and caresses Kate's hip as she passes her to the en suite. She returns a few minutes later, dressed in her own powder blue silk dressing gown and her hair pulled back into a French twist with a clip. They make their way down to the kitchen for refreshments.

Caroline retrieves the dish of strawberries from the fridge as Kate collects a flute and pours them a glass of champagne. She takes a sip and passes it to Caroline then takes a strawberry from the bowl and leans against the island as she eats it.

"These are really good, sweeter than the ones I bought the other day at Tesco." Kate says as she offers the final bite to Caroline. Caroline leans in and takes it from Kate's hand with her teeth, her eyes twinkling with renewed desire. She takes another sip of champagne before setting the flute on the counter next to Kate.

She steps into Kate's body and places her hands on the cold granite surface on either side of Kate's hips, pinning her in place. Kate smiles and bites her bottom lip as she leans forward and slips her hands under the edge of Caroline's gown, running them slowly up the back of Caroline's slightly trembling thighs.

Caroline leans forward to whisper in Kate's ear, "God, you are delicious."

She nibbles it seductively then begins trailing kisses down Kate's long neck. Kate closes her eyes, savoring the sensation as her hands trek north until they are groping Caroline's bottom and strongly pulling her closer.

Caroline's kiss pauses momentarily at the hollow of Kate's collarbone before slowly descending to the smooth triangle between Kate's breasts. A soft moan escapes Kate's lips as she begins to melt into Caroline's touch.

When Kate finally opens her eyes, she's horrified. Standing slack-jawed in the doorway to the kitchen are William and Lawrence. Her body grows rigid and her heart leaps into her throat.

"Caroline," It croaks out of her throat as an awkward high-pitched sound, causing Caroline to stop kissing and look up instantly. She follows Kate's gaze and her face goes white as she sees her sons across the room. She quickly steps away from Kate, her back to her sons, pulling her robe tightly around herself as Kate does the same. She tries to collect herself as she turns around to speak.

"Wh, wh, what are you doing here? I, I, I, I tho…I, uhh, I thought you were with your dad." Caroline chokes. William has an awkward look on his face and Lawrence is still standing with his mouth hanging open.

"He…he had to take Judith to hospital. She was having severe stomach pains and they were worried about the baby. I umm, I tried calling you…three times, but…" he trails off.

"You were obviously busy." Lawrence pipes in instantly before snorting and shaking his head then stomping away.

"W,w,well, how did you get here?" Caroline stutters.

"Called a taxi; since you weren't answering your phone." William answers, looking down at the floor.

"William, I am…so sorry." Caroline says on the verge of tears as she takes a timid step towards her eldest son.

"It's, it's…fine mum. I'm sorry…we interrupted. I'll just…I'm just going to go to bed. Good night Kate." He stammers, but with a polite nod to Kate before quickly and quietly leaving the room.

Caroline stands shell-shocked at the end of the island, her whole body beginning to tremble with fear. Kate steps to her and places a gentle hand on Caroline's shoulder, running it tenderly down Caroline's bicep. Caroline grows stiff, and Kate stops her movement, but leaves her hand securely cupped around Caroline's arm. Finally Caroline turns to face her and the tears begin to fall.

"What am I supposed to say to them now?" Caroline asks through the tears. Kate's heart nearly breaks seeing Caroline so exposed and afraid.

"Just tell them the truth sweetheart, that's all you can do. I would be happy to talk to them with you, just tell me what you need." Kate replies tenderly as she runs her hands down Caroline's arms, taking her hands into her own to give a reassuring squeeze.

Caroline stands quietly for a long moment as the tears begin to subside; she raises her head to meet Kate's eyes with a sad, defeated smile.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I think it's probably best if you go, but I promise to call you in the morning."

Kate can't stop the sting of the words on her heart, though she knows they aren't meant to wound. She pulls Caroline into her arms and wraps her into a tight embrace, willing strength and love to physically pass from her to Caroline.

"I'm so sorry it has happened this way sweetheart, but know that I love you and I am here for you however you need me." She leans back to look into the sad azure eyes before her, conveying as much through her gaze as she did with her words.

Caroline is crying silently again and Kate reaches up and gently wipes her tears, then kisses her cheeks before finally placing a long tender kiss on her trembling lips. She guides Caroline's head with her hands to meet her gaze.

"I love you Caroline, do you hear me? I love you." Caroline nods slightly, sniffling loudly through the tears.

"You can do this, I know you can. You are strong, smart, and an excellent mother to those two caring boys who love you so very much. Just tell the truth and everything will work out. I'll call you first thing in the morning, ok?" Caroline nods her head a final time as she reaches up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Kate leans forward and places another tender kiss on her lips before leaving to collect her things and head home.

Caroline stands alone in the darkened kitchen, praying to whoever will listen, that this conversation will not be a repeat of the one that nearly ruined her life almost 30 years ago.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: A big hello to those that are still reading. I know I've been very slow with updates lately and I'm sorry. The story is still there, swirling around in my head, but honestly, the desire to sit down and actually write it out, has not been. I'm trying to work on that, so I can give this story the ending it deserves. I'll get there, eventually, so I hope you all don't lose patience, haha. As usual, reviews are always welcome...and they usually give me the kick on need to get typing. ;-)  
**

The clanking sound of kettle, pots and pans comes crashing from down the hall. The sound is harsh and jarring, despite the obvious fact that her mother is at least trying to collect them gently. She rolls over in bed onto her back, her heart racing anew as she thinks again on how she'll broach the subject. She'd planned to do it last night, when Celia had picked her up at the station, but her mother was so excited and happy to see her that she hadn't stopped talking until they finally went to bed. She had lost her nerve then and decided she'd wait until morning, so her night had been a sleepless one, too excited and a little apprehensive to share her news.

She sits up and swings her feet off the bed, stretching her arms up over her head with a yawn then runs her hands through her short cropped hair, which the night before her mother had paused her happy chatting long enough to criticize. Caroline didn't care though, she liked it, the ease in styling it, and the way it felt when someone ran their hands through it. She smiles on that thought and soundlessly leaves her bedroom making a beeline for the loo down the hall.

She runs a brush through her hair and smiles as she notices the extra dusting of freckles flecked across her nose and cheeks. The long afternoons spent talking under their favorite tree on campus were responsible for that. She had always hated them before, feeling they made her look too childlike, but she'd had a change of heart recently, when she'd discovered how much someone else adored them. With a generous splash of water, she washes the sleep from her eyes, pats her face dry and smiles at her reflection once more as she walks out the door, her excitement and joy now driving her desire to share her news with her mother.

oOo

She splashes another handful of water over her face as she tries to wash away the memories and tears. No, this wasn't her mother this time (not yet), it was her children, but didn't that almost make this worse? Her two sons, who'd grown up with a mother and a father, completely oblivious to their mother's true nature and secret desires, until she so elegantly dumped it on them with her head buried deep between another woman's (perfect) breasts.

_Fucking hell Caroline, what a classy introduction._

It would almost be funny; if it weren't for the utter look of shock on Lawrence's face, or the heavy sadness in William's eyes…or the fact that she didn't get to finish what she'd started.

She sighs heavily, blowing her cheeks out with a defeated shake of her head, and decides she'll tackle William first. At least his disapproval and anger won't be delivered as a high-pitched screaming verbal assault.

She walks down the hall and raps timidly on his door, hearing the faint reply and entering wordlessly, avoiding direct eye contact. She stands there for a moment- frozen, hands sweating, speechless. He closes his book and she meets his gaze with a sad nod, taking a seat at the foot of his bed. He silently watches her as she fiddles with the drawstring of her pyjamas. Finally, she looks up to meet his gaze and speaks.

"I'm sorry William. I'm sorry you had to come home to see that."

"Yea, me too," he smiles sadly.

"I…I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you both, to talk to you about it, before….this."

He sets his book on the night stand and sits up straighter, taking her hand, much to her surprise.

"I know, and that's why I'm sorry. Not because I found out, not because it's Miss McKenzie- a woman, but because we took away your chance to come to us and talk about it when you were ready." He squeezes her hand as the tears well up in her eyes. She shakes her head in awe, unable to speak, but he can see the questions in her gaze.

"I've known, well, I've suspected…for a while now. I knew it wouldn't be an easy thing for you to talk about, so I didn't say anything. I wanted you to come to us when you were ready, so I was sad when we came home and caught you, because it took away that chance for you. I could see how scared you were and that made me sad."

The tears are streaming fully down her cheeks now, little salty paths running and then pooling at her chin. She again shakes her head in disbelief, but a faint smile begins to form on her lips. She reaches up and wipes her cheeks with her hands, wiping the tears on her thighs as she speaks.

"How did you…when did you…?" She trails off as more tears spill over, making her breath hitch in her throat. William is tearing up too, but he has a tender smile on his face.

"I suspected something was going on at the choral competition during summer term. I saw you two speaking after one of our performances, you were holding her hand. It was only for a split second, but you looked happier than I'd seen you look in a long time. Then a few weeks later, when you took her to dinner, I could see how nervous you were when you left the house. I knew then it was more than just a friendship."

Floored by his confession, she just shakes her head, speechless, as she wipes the tears away. She smiles shyly at him and he takes her hand again, squeezing it with a reassuring smile.

"It's alright mum. I like her, she's nice, smart and I can tell she really likes you. I just want you to be happy, you deserve it." She pulls him into a tight embrace, kissing his cheek as she pulls away and takes his face into her hands.

"I love you so much William. How did I ever manage to get a son as kind and intelligent as you?"

"Luck I guess, though they had to even it out when they gave you Lawrence." He says with a gentle laugh. She laughs in return and gives his hair a ruffle. She wipes the last of the tears from her cheeks and her breath with a sigh.

"Oh God, what am I going to do about him? He's not going to be anywhere near as civil about this as you."

"He'll be ok. Maybe not right now, but he'll get over it. He likes Kate too, even if he won't admit it. Come on, I'll go talk to him with you."

He pulls the duvet back and gets out of bed, extending his hand to his mother. Caroline takes it with a nervous half-smile and gets up, following him out the door.

They reach Lawrence's room and Caroline knocks, the nerves washing over her anew. She lets out a shaky breath and William puts his hand on her shoulder. She reaches up and gives it a gentle squeeze. She knocks again, and again there's no reply, so she tentatively opens the door.

Lawrence is lying in bed with his back turned to the door. It's obvious from the energy in the room that he's not asleep. William takes a seat in the chair at his desk and Caroline approaches the bed cautiously.

"Lawrence, are you awake? I'd like to talk to you…about…about what you say tonight."

He rolls over in one swift move, sitting up and pulling the extra pillow tightly to his chest. There's tear tracks down his cheeks and his eyes are red and angry; his mouth set in a hard line.

"Oh, you mean how we found you nose deep in some woman's tits?" He growls, shooting fire at her through his glare. From over Caroline's shoulder, William gives him a silent, but menacing look and he quickly diverts his gaze to the opposite corner of the room. Caroline takes in a deep breath and sighs heavily.

_Well fuck, here we go._

"Yes…that...and it wasn't some woman, it was Kate, who I care for very deeply. Look, I can understand why you're angry Lawrence, and I'm so sorry you walked in on that. I had wanted to talk to you first and it was never my intention to just spring it on you in that way."

"Yea, well, you did." He huffs into the air, still staring into the corner.

"And for that I am very sorry." She reaches out her hand and gently places it on his forearm. He shrugs it off and turns back to her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You're not even gay, so why are you doing it? You just want to look cool to the kiddies or something?"

She gives a half smirk and shake of her head before looking back up into his red-rimmed eyes.

"No, I'm far too old to be worried about looking cool, Lawrence."

"Oh, so you're just all-of-a-sudden gay then. Riiight."

"It's not all-of-a-sudden," she replies sadly, "I've…I've always been this way."

Lawrence let's out a hiss of air with a shake of his head. William continues to listen silently, recognizing his role is more of the silent moral support, but ready to jump in as mediator if it comes to it.

"Bull shit. Then why'd you marry dad?" He questions arrogantly, thinking he's cornered the lead in the argument.

"Because he made me happy, because I wanted children…because I loved him. It's complicated and I can't really explain it, but I was actually happy with your father for a long time, happy with our life. We had fun together and he gave me the two of you, which I will be forever grateful for. I know it seems hard to understand, but that is the truth."

"Does dad know?" He retorts.

"No, I never told him. It wasn't something he needed to know."

"Well, why did you marry him and not a woman?" It's obvious he doesn't completely understand, but the corners of his mouth have softened slightly and his eyes have lost some of their sharpness.

Caroline sighs and blows her fringe up as she exhales. This is the part of the discussion she had no clue how to navigate and the part she'd honestly been hoping to avoid.

"Well, lots of things have changed since I was a teenager; it's much better and more accepting now. Two women loving each other wasn't always socially accepted then, it was looked down upon and sometimes even treated with violence or treated as if the person was mental. It also was against the law for same sex couples to marry. Because it was so frowned upon, it was easier to hide it and go along with what everyone expects of you, than it was to be yourself."

"So, you lied to people your whole life, because you were afraid of what they'd think?"

_Fuck, that's hard to hear_, she thinks as the tears begin to fall.

"Yes. I didn't have the courage to be myself." She replies honestly as she looks him directly in the eyes. There's a perceptible shift in his gaze, a softening of his features. William moves from the chair to her side, wrapping an affectionate arm around her.

"So then, why do you have the courage now?" His voice is softer and his eyes much kinder as he watches her for a reply.

"It's mostly because of Kate." She replies honestly, dabbing the last of the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Why?" He asks innocently, now reminding her of when he was a toddler with his constant, curious questions.

"Because I love her, and she loves me. Because we'd like to build a future together." She can't stop the shy smile that moves across her face. William smiles as he watches and gives her a reassuring squeeze with the arm he still has wrapped around her. She reaches across and squeezes his hand on her bicep, patting it affectionately.

Lawrence eyes them both a bit cautiously for a long moment, sending Caroline's heart racing. Maybe she shouldn't have told him so much, maybe she told him more than he was ready to handle. The length of the silence becomes agonizing as she watches him, his nose and mouth buried in the pillow between his arms, eyes down, staring at the bed. Finally, he releases the tight grip around the pillow and looks up to her.

"Ok." He says simply, with a nod. Caroline releases the breath she had been holding.

"Ok?" She questions with trepidation. He nods his head again, biting his bottom lip.

"Ok, yea, it's fine. But, could you like, not be all weird at school. It's already bad enough with you as head teacher."

Caroline's look of shock is immediately followed by her boisterous laugh, which is accompanied by tears of joy as she pulls him into her arms. William gives a chuckle and softly punches his younger brother in the arm, smiling and nodding his approval. Lawrence gives a shy smile in return as she looks at him over his mother's shoulder.

"I love you. I love you so very much, do you know that?" She says to Lawrence as she pulls away, holding his face tightly between her hands. She continues holding his face for a moment, tears still streaming, a wide smile on her face, as she plants a few happy kisses on his cheeks. He finally gives a good natured roll of the eyes as she moves away.

"Yea, I know mum, I love you too, but can I have my face back."

"Oh, sorry." She replies as she laughs and releases her grip.

She looks between her sons, taking a hand from each and bringing them to her mouth for a kiss. She smiles broadly and shakes her head, mystified.

"I love you both, so very much. Thank you for being so kind and understanding. You deserve a full English tomorrow, complete with waffles." She says with a final squeeze.

"Sweet." Lawrence replies with a fist pump and William smiles broadly.

"Right, now off to bed, it's late and I'm knackered. Oh, and please don't say anything to gran, I want to talk to her myself about this, ok?"

"Yea, sure mum." They both chime in unison.

She gives Lawrence a final hug and kiss on the forehead as she leaves and does the same for William when they get to his door. As she crawls into bed, she grabs her phone from the nightstand and sends a quick text to Kate.

_All is well. I love you and will call you in the morning. Xo_

The reply is almost instant.

_Oh, thank God, I'm so happy. I love you too darling, speak tomorrow. xoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Long overdue, I'm sorry. I hope you're still reading and that you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit longer than usual and the subject is heavy, but not too rough a read.**

Caroline stood at the sink washing up the last pan from breakfast when her phone started vibrating on the island. The unexpected loud sound made her jump and she snatched up a dish towel to collect the soap bubbles from her hand before rescuing the mobile before it went tumbling over the edge.

"Hello?" She questioned into the air as she hit the receive button and pushed the phone back onto the counter surface, while she finished wiping the soap from her hands.

"Caroline, hello? Caroline?" John's perpetually confused sounding voice replied.

"John. Sorry, I was in the middle of dishes and my hands were wet." She picks up the phone as she goes back to her task.

"Ahh, ok. I wanted to check on the boys. I got their text that they took a taxi home. I'm sorry we had to leave them in a such a hurry."

"Oh, yes, they are fine. They called me, but I was upstairs and left my phone in the kitchen so I didn't hear it. They got here just after midnight."

"Oh, ok...good, good."

"John, are you alright? You sound exhausted."

There's a long pause on the other end and eventually John sighs heavily into the phone. Caroline knows instantly things are not well.

"She...we, uhhh, we lost the baby." John replies feebly.

"Oh John, I am so sorry. Is she ok? Are you alright?" She halts her drying activities and takes a seat on a bar stool.

"She's ok, physically...but she's not coping very well. She, umm, she didn't stop drinking...that's why she lost the baby. I...I feel like such a fool. I had no idea..." He trails off as his voice cracks and he clears his throat.

"John, you can't blame yourself for that. How were you supposed to know? Especially if she was hiding it from you."

"Yea, but I should have known. I should have seen it, smelled it...something." He murmurs into the receiver.

"No, you can't put that on yourself. You made changes to your lifestyle, and she promised she would do the same. You did the best you could do."

There's another long pause on his end, but she can hear him sniffling softly.

"It was a girl. I was going to have a daughter. I always thought it would be fun to have a little girl."

"I know...I am so sorry." She remembers his excitement when they discussed girl names, before finding out the sex of both of their boys. He had never expressly said he wanted a girl, but she could tell by his enthusiasm and the way his eyes lit up that he'd be delighted with a daughter of his own.

She gives him a few moments and listens patiently as his sniffling begins to subside. He clears his throat loudly on the other end.

"So, what is the next step?" She questions gently.

"Judith's sister is coming from Dumfries, she'll be here day after tomorrow. Judith's agreed to go back to Scotland with her and she's going to start an outpatient alcohol rehabilitation program there. We'll have a small memorial service for the baby before she goes."

"What about you? The flat?"

"I think it's best she does that bit alone. The lease on the flat is up next month, but I'll take it over. It's convenient for me since it's right near the A59 and trainline into York."

"Well, are you staying at hospital tonight? Would you like the boys and I to go by the flat and get you some clothes or anything?" She feels sorry for him, knowing how much he's hurting and she knows he's got no one else to turn to.

"No, I was planning to go home in about an hour. I haven't slept and I need a shower. They have Judith on sedatives, so she's sleeping. Not much use for me to be here..." His exhaustion is apparent in the flat, but raspy tone of his voice.

"Alright, well ring if you need anything."

"Thanks Caroline."

"Take care John, speak soon."

"Alright, goodbye Caroline."

Caroline hangs up the phone and sits quietly for a moment. She feels sad for John and Judith, and the loss of the baby, but she feels no personal grief.

She knows she has to tell the boys, but is a bit apprehensive to share the news, considering the shock they received last night, despite how they seem to be taking her revelation now. They had a wonderful dialogue over the breakfast she had promised them and had even managed to move into comfortable enough ground to joke around about the future.

She gets up and makes her way to the sitting room, where Lawrence and William are watching telly. She lingers in the doorway for a moment, watching them and pondering how drastically their life has changed in the last 6 months, and she hopes to herself that all the tumult hasn't given them some kind of complex that they'll carry into adulthood.

"Lawrence, could you please turn off the telly for a moment? I need to talk to you both about something." She steps into the room and to the end of the sofa where Lawrence is sitting. Both boys look at her expectantly as she takes a seat.

"I've just gotten off the phone with your dad. He called to check on you both and...to say that Judith lost the baby." She waits a moment, trying to read the expression on their faces. They both frown slightly, but don't seem to be too devastated by the news.

"Is dad alright?" Lawrence finally asks.

"He's very sad. I think perhaps he was more excited about it than he realized."

"Is Judith ok?" William adds, a true caregiver like his mother.

"She's fine physically, but your dad says she's pretty upset. She's going back to Scotland with her sister when she's released from hospital. Your dad is going to stay in the flat."

There's an unreadable silence from the boys. William sits with his hands crossed in his lap and Lawrence looks at his feet, pulling a loose string on his sock.

"And you? How do you both feel about it?" She asks, a bit apprehensive of the answer.

"Well, I'm sad for dad, but I don't really feel anything else. Should I?" Lawrence asks innocently.

"No sweetheart, however you feel is ok. I feel sad for your dad too, and Judith and the baby, but I don't feel a sense of personal loss, if that makes sense."

"Yes, it does. That's exactly how I feel. Maybe if we had had more time to know Judith, and if circumstances had been a little different..." William trails off, as he sees the nod of agreement from Lawrence, and the acknowledgement in his mother's eyes.

"But, maybe we should go visit dad today, so he doesn't feel so lonely. Is he at the flat, mum?" Lawrence asks a bit shyly. The gesture makes Caroline's heart smile, seeing the kindness that Lawrence has displayed.

"He will be back there in about an hour. How about I make a lasagna and you could take it to him, maybe spend the evening with him, if he wants you to." Caroline offers.

"Yea, that's a good idea." Lawrence agrees with a smile.

"I'd like to go too." William adds his agreement.

OOo

Caroline pulls up to the row of flats and stops in front of the stairs to John's unit. William and Lawrence climb out of the car with the lasagna dish and a pudding and move around to Caroline's window.

"Ok, I'll come pick you up at 9, alright? If you need to leave sooner, just text me and I'll come round." Caroline instructs.

"Alright, see you later mum." William replies with a smile and nod.

"Hey" she yells after them and they both turn to look over their shoulder, "I'm so proud of you both." She finishes with a smile.

They both smile in return and wave before heading back down the path to the stairs.

OOo

Kate is startled by the unexpected chime of the doorbell just as she's pulling her supper from the oven. She sets the cottage pie on the stove, removes the oven mit and smoothes her hair before heading to answer the door.

As she steps around the corner to the entryway, there's no mistaking the blurry image standing on the step and her mouth instantly curves into a delighted smile.

"What are you doing here?! I wasn't expecting to see you today." Kate greets as she opens the door.

"Oh well, I don't want to intrude, so I'll just go back home then." Caroline responds as she turns to head back to her car.

"Get back here, you!" Kate grabs her arm with a laugh and pulls her inside, as Caroline smiles broadly.

They step into the entryway and Caroline removes her purse, hanging it on the hook by the door. She turns to Kate and smiles mischievously when she notices the gauze-like material of Kate's top, and the distinct lack of a bra.

"I see you've dressed appropriately for the occasion." She says as she steps in, wrapping her arms around Kate's waist.

"Lucky you." Kate purrs as she hooks her hands around Caroline's neck and leans in for a slow kiss.

"Do you greet all your unexpected guests like that?" Caroline teases as they break apart.

"Only the exceptionally sexy blonde head teachers, with killer legs and gorgeous eyes." Kate replies.

"Well, lucky me indeed." Caroline leans in for another kiss, slipping her hands down to give a playful squeeze to Kate's bottom before pulling away. Kate laughs and heads into the kitchen, Caroline following closely behind.

"I just pulled this out of the oven, are you hungry?" Kate asks as she goes to retrieve some plates from the cupboard.

"Actually, yes, I am. I made dinner for the boys, but didn't eat."

"Alright, I'll make us a plate. There's a bottle of white in the fridge and some leftover salad if you want to grab that." Kate starts to plate the meal as Caroline crosses to the fridge to collect the salad and wine.

"So, you just made dinner for the boys and left them to come see me? I'm flattered." Kate teases.

"Well, not exactly. I made them a lasagna to take to their dad's." Caroline sets the wine and salad on the counter and goes to the cupboard to grab the plates and wine glasses.

"Oh. Oh yes, didn't they say that he and Judith went to hospital last night. Was everything ok?"

"No...Judith lost the baby. The boys went to spend the evening with John because he is pretty upset about it. They made the offer on their own; I was quite proud of them." She sets the wine glasses on the counter and pours a small sip before tasting then pouring two full glasses.

"Oh God, that's awful. Poor John...and Judith." Kate sympathizes, knowing that loss all too well.

"Well, apparently Judith didn't stop drinking, which is why she lost the baby. She's going back to Scotland with her sister when she's released and John said she's starting an alcohol rehabilitation program. I hope it works for her, sounds as if she truly needs it."

"Gosh, that's just terrible. Losing a child to miscarriage is heartbreaking, no matter the cause." The sadness softens Kate's voice dramatically.

"I can only imagine. My mother suffered one before she had me."

Kate had planned on telling Caroline about her miscarriages, but had never really felt there had been an appropriate time to bring them up. It wasn't exactly something that you could casually interject into a conversation and she didn't often share it with people, until she really came to trust them. It wasn't because she was afraid of falling apart about it, but rather because she had finally found her way to move forward and accept it, after much work on her part, and she found the pitying looks and "oh, you can always try again" comments unsettling.

_Now's as good a time as any. She thinks._

"I've had 4."

Caroline stops mid-trek to the dining table and spins back around to Kate, a slightly shocked yet sympathetic look on her face.

"4? That is terrible." She quickly sets the salads on the table and goes back to Kate's side, planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Yes." Kate looks up with a sad smile.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She cups Kate's face and kisses her tenderly.

"I wanted to tell you, because I wanted you to know, but it's not exactly something I can just add into conversation...'Oh, by the way darling, I've had 4 miscarriages'….kind of a mood spoiler." Kate says with a sarcastic laugh.

"Well, do you want to tell me about it now? You don't have to though, if you don't feel up to it."

"It's fine. I'm really ok about it, was very tough in the beginning, but I've come to terms with it now. I'm convinced I'm probably all out of tears over the subject." She hands Caroline her plate and gestures for them to move to the table.

"They were all with Richard, obviously. The first was in our first year of marriage. We wanted children immediately so we started right out of the gate. I lost it at 11 weeks. We were devastated, but convinced it was a one time thing, so we immediately tried again. I lost the second at 13 weeks." She takes a sip of her wine before continuing the story. Caroline listens patiently.

"We saw a specialist then, to see if they could figure out what was going on. They ran a bunch of tests and couldn't find anything. His conclusion was I had" she makes air quotes as she speaks " 'a rather hostile uterus', which is a pretty shit thing to hear after the loss of your second child." Caroline takes Kate's hand and squeezes affectionately, sympathizing with her sadness.

"He said there were medication therapy options we could try, as well as diet and exercise modifications, to help me have a more successful pregnancy, so Richard and I decided we wanted to try again. I became pregnant rather quickly that time, so we thought that was a positive thing. I lost that one at 18 weeks, 3 days after we found out we were having a girl."

A gulp of wine this time, and a heavy sigh as she looks to Caroline and sees the glisten of tears in her eyes.

"I fell into a deep depression. The first two were tough, but I was so early in those pregnancies that we didn't know what we were having. Once we knew we were having a girl, she was all I could think about. I daydreamed about the perfect name probably once an hour, and what she might look like. I was convinced that it was my fault it kept happening, that I wasn't doing something right to properly take care of my body. I felt guilt, shame, rage...I hated the pitying looks and encouraging words people tried to give me. What the fuck did they know about my loss? I thought. I didn't let Richard touch me for nearly a year. He was very patient and understanding in the beginning, but he wasn't ready to give up on a child. We talked briefly about adoption, but decided that wasn't what we really wanted. I had pretty much given up on the prospect of being a mum when I got pregnant the fourth time. He was over the moon, and totally convinced it would last, I knew it probably wouldn't, so I didn't allow myself to get too emotionally attached. That time I miscarried at week 12 and that was the beginning of the end for us. He wanted to keep trying and I was done. I had to be done, for my own health and sanity, and he couldn't quite understand that. Fortunately, we agreed to go our separate ways before it got really ugly." Kate inhales sharply and raises her eyebrows with a shrug. Caroline dabs the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart. I can't imagine what that was like, but I can totally understand your decision. Honestly, I think I would have done the same."

"I thought I might have a change of heart later, after getting some distance from that time in my life, but I haven't. I get so much fulfillment from teaching, more than I expected to when I was first starting out, probably because I'm where I'm supposed to be at Sulgrave, that I don't feel the pull to have a baby anymore, which is good because I'm not getting any younger." She says with a laugh to lighten the mood and show that she really is ok.

"Well, I'm glad that you are happy and fulfilled...especially since it's here, maybe you'll stick around for a while." Caroline nudges Kate's arm playfully with a coy smile.

"Oh, you can count on it, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere...unless you're coming with me."

"Besides, I've got two boys you can boss around, if the mood ever strikes. Lawrence could surely make any woman reconsider having a child." Caroline laughs heartily as Kate smacks her bicep with a playfully shocked expression.

"Speaking of...the most important issue of the moment...how did they take it last night?! I'm assuming it wasn't all out war as you don't look battle worn and your text last night was good news."

"Oh, William was brilliant, as usual. Actually, he said he knew!" Caroline squeals as she recalls the memory.

"What?! How did he know?"

"He said he saw us holding hands at the choral competition last summer, and apparently...I was behaving like a nervous teenager before I took you to Van Zeller." Caroline grins sheepishly.

"Ha, so it was a date!" Kate confirms with a laugh.

"I will confirm, nor deny, nothing." Caroline says with a stern shake of her head.

"Yea, yea. So...Lawrence...what did he say?" Kate questions with a skeptical look.

"Well, he was a bit tough at first, but I was actually quite floored by his response. It wasn't some linguistically beautiful oration, but he gave his approval."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Although...we have been asked, and I quote, to 'not be weird about it at school'. I don't intend to start snogging in the halls, so I think we'll be ok there. But, as a side note, I do intend to speak with Gavin next week, to have your disciplinary supervision, not that it's needed because you're perfect," she flutters her eyelashes affectionately toward Kate, "transferred to him because of our changing relationship." Caroline says as a matter of fact, in full Dr. Elliot mode.

"Big steps there Dr. Elliot...you think you're ready for that?" Kate teases, but can't hide the beaming smile of pride and joy on her face.

"For you McKenzie, I think I'd hang the moon...but let's not tell my mother just yet." Caroline says with a wink.

"Deal." Kate leans in and kisses Caroline passionately, finally pulling away with a seductive lick of her lips.

"Come on, grab your plate and we'll eat and cuddle while we watch Downton."


End file.
